Not A Bad Thing
by Sorasgirl333
Summary: When Kairi meets mysterious bartender, Seifer, after finding out her ex-boyfriend, Sora, has moved on to someone else, she's determined to figure out what this captivating stranger has to hide while she figures out if her love for Sora will ever go away.
1. Once Upon A Time

**Title**: Not A Bad Thing

**Author**: Sorasgirl333

**Summary**: No one knows the path their on or what their future holds, but one thing is for certain, your past can make or break you. Always listen carefully to your heart because your past is what's guiding your future.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but the story line/plot to this story.

**Authors Note**: Hello! It's been so long! I started writing this story with no intention of making it fan fiction related but after a friend of mine from this site, SoraxKairi7, had me read her story, I couldn't help but want to change the places and names of my current story into a Kingdom Hearts world. My writing has evolved yet still has the same feeling (for those of you who have read my stories in the past). I'm posting this first chapter that I wrote in February (I'm about 6 chapters in my writing book with full direction of where I plan to go). I wanted to see how it goes. If all is well, I'll keep updating. So be honest and let me know what you think!

**x.o.x.o**

I watched the rain leave trails on the window as the sunlight created a dim rainbow in the distance. It was close to twilight and I so badly wanted to dance in the pouring rain. I knew I needed to stay inside to take care of him because he needed me more now then ever. I glanced at him fast asleep in bed, his shaggy blonde hair pressed firm to his forehead, his light green eyes tightly shut. He needed this serenity. I stood up from the cozy chair beside the window, tugging the hem of his white t-shirt down to cover my nearly nude body. I slid under the covers in hopes of comforting him even more. His arm found its way around me and pulled me into him. I kissed his forehead gently before drifting off into my own wonderland.

Twenty-two isn't anything special. You're already at the legal drinking age and still not old enough to qualify to rent a car or receive any sort of car insurance no matter how great of a driver you are. I graduated from college with an unclear mindset of what I wanted to do with my life. My ambition was shot out the window. I earned an associates degree in business and had no real desire to own my own store. I'm at young adult lost in the real world. I work as sales associate and cashier at our local Staples. Not exactly a place for a twenty-two year old with a business degree. My life was going no where and fast.

I was pretty sure my boss hated me. She looked like a real life Malificent with her dark green eyes, high cheek bones, pale skin, but what made her different was her long straight blonde hair. Larxene always yelled at me for something, even when I couldn't help it. The sales were lower than compared to before I started, we didn't receive part of our shipment, a customer was upset even though I didn't even work that day or help them before. I so badly wanted to quit but there was nothing out there any better in this failing economy. Plus, I had the job thanks to my long time friend, Sora.

Sora and I met in middle school. We could barely stand to be in the same room. Then again, hormonal fourteen year olds either loved or hated each other. Eventually we got past that point and fell deeply in love for one another.

We dated from sixteen to nineteen. Long distance was hard after school. I stayed local at UDI- University of Destiny Islands, while Sora went across the ocean to URG. He got a full ride in and is supposed to be graduating in June with a Bachelors in Science to be a social worker. He wouldn't be like the stereotypical stern, heartless bastard most state workers tend to be. Sora is a charmer and was heartfelt, plus extremely lovable. I loved him because he was my best friend and because anyone with a soul loved him.

I owed it to Sora for my boring God awful job. He worked for Larxene when he was sixteen and she was just a supervisor. Of course the ever so charming Sora asked sweetly for a favor and BAM, I was being handed a name tag. _Kairi_.

I was clocking out after an eight hour shift when Larxene, of course, had another reason to blame me for her bad day.

"Kairi!" she hollered at me from across the store. I bit my lip and sighed to myself.

Slowly, I turned around to see my boss right behind me. _Dang she moves fast_. "Larxene, hi!"

Her eyes narrowed. "Why are sales low today?"

"Um, you've got me. Why are they low?" It was hard to be nice when no matter what I said or did, it would backfire.

"Don't give me that. Our sales gap isn't closing. We need to fix that. You're full time and I expect better of you to push yourself and everyone else to up-sell." She crossed her arms. "Be more respectful and responsible for your job."

It took all my might not to roll my eyes and say peace. Why was this on me? I'm not even a supervisor and she's the store manager. Technically everything was her responsible.

"Yes ma'am." I turned to walk out.

"Kairi!" she called out to me again. I turned around without saying a word. "Have a better attitude on your next shift."

I turned around and walked out. My blood was boiling. I stormed to my car and slammed the door shut. She's such a bitch! I looked at the time. 9:00pm. There was one person I knew who would get a drink with me after a hell of a week at work.

"Hey Kai," Namine, my best friend and roommate, answered.

"The Pocket in five minutes." That's all that needed to be said. Namine knew me well enough to know that if I mentioned going out for a drink after work, then there was nothing to do but meet me. About seven minutes later, no thanks to the slow drivers in the fast lane, I arrived at the hole in the wall bar.

I had always seen it but never went in. Today was a good enough reason to give it a try. Namine called out to me and waved excitedly. Her long blonde hair was pulled back and she was wearing a skirt with leggings, boots, and an overly large jacket. Namine and I grew up on the same street. The Oshiro family were the only family who moved into in our neighborhood of families who had generations of families already rooted. They also were the only ones who managed to get all of our other neighbors out of their homes to enjoy a party of good people and great food.

"Thank you," I said hugging her. "I needed this."

"Of course sister," she said swinging her arm over my shoulder as we entered the bar. A live band was performing a version of "Good Life" by One Republic. Oh the irony. There were quite a few people in The Pocket. Namine and I maneuvered to the bar where two bartenders were. One guy was an older gentlemen who had gray hair and a few laugh lines aging his face. The other guy was probably in his twenties with beach blonde hair.

"Rough day?" Namine said finding us two seats.

"It's always a rough day with Larxene," I sighed digging out my ID card. The older bartender stood in front of us. We handed him our licenses. He studied them for a moment and glanced up.

"What would you like?" he asked nodding for us to return our cards to our wallets.

"I'll just have a water. I'm the D.D tonight," Namine smiled. "But this one needs something strong."

He nodded and went to make my drink. I felt my phone vibrate. Upon opening my text, I realized it was from Sora.

_Hey Kairi Kat! I'm coming home for Christmas and New Years in a couple of days. I can't wait to see you! Let's plan a day to meet up. There's someone I've been wanting you to meet. Her name is Aqua :) _

I read the text three more times. "You okay, Kai?" Namine nudged my knee with hers.

"Sora's is bringing a girl home." I shouldn't have been surprised. He could have any girl he wanted and even though we dated for three years, I couldn't expect him to wait until he was done with school to be with me again. It's not like we had ever made that promise.

I went on dates with other guys after we officially and mutually agreed to end our relationship, but no one would ever be Sora. I always hoped to be with him again but after three years apart, I shouldn't have been surprised or upset that he was able to find someone other than me. Yet, I was.

"Oh Kairi," Namine frowned.

The bartender returned with a glass of clear liquid. I wasn't a drinker but tonight I was given a couple of good reasons to become one. In a few gulps I downed the whole glass. Namine stared at me in awe. Instantly, I felt warm and slightly light head. I needed another.

"Woah Kai, calm down," Namine said as I drank half of the second glass.

"Ugh, I'm so stupid." I put my head in my hands. The warmth lingered on it's way down.

"No, you still love him. It's not stupid."

"I'm stupid for expecting him to come home to me. I'm stupid for tolerating Larxene. I need a new reality, I need to shake things up." I sighed for at least the hundredth time today. "You at least love your job at the dentist and you have Roxas whom you've loved since college walk through Freshmen year."

Namine smiled. "You forgot to say that I have the most amazing best friend in the universe!"

I threw my hands in the air a little over exaggerating. "And you've replaced me!"

Namine laughed. "You surely are crazy, Kairi Mizuno."

I smiled a real smile for the first time all day. I looked around for the bartender. "Can I get another one of these amazingly awesome drinks?"

The younger bartender wandered over this time. "What were you drinking?"

I shrugged, sliding my torso forward across the bar and leaned my head against the cool wood. My body was warm and my head was buzzing. "I dunno but whatever it was, it was fantastico," I smiled at my awesomely bad Spanish accent.

He eyed me carefully and then stared at my second empty glass. "Did the old man give you something?"

Namine answered, "yeah, why?"

The older bartender made his way over. The younger one tilted his head my way. "Did you give this one the Toxic Dragon?"

I looked up at them smiling. "Oh, fancy name!" My head was starting to spin so I closed my eyes tight and pressed my forehead to the bar again.

"She needed something strong she claimed," the old man chuckled.

"Cid, you gave someone who weighs like 100 lbs your Toxic Dragon?" The blonde sounded nearly appalled.

Namine sounded worried, "she's had two."

Blondie slapped his forehead. "You may wanna get your friend to the restroom soon or we'll be seeing her days worth of consumption all over."

Namine quickly grabbed me and slid me off my chair. My equilibrium was shot to hell. The whole room was spinning. Some how we made it to the bathroom and just in time. I had thrown up my turkey sandwich from lunch and everything else I consumed for the day. It burned and I regretted it all as my head hung over the public toilet. It was as if I was regurgitating all the days worth of bad news and because of it, I ended up in tears.

Namine knocked on the stall door. "Kai, you okay?"

I sniffled and used the toilet paper dispenser to hoist myself to my feet. I opened the door to face my best friend. She frowned and hugged me tight. She guided to me to the sink and wiped away my tears and the regret left on my face. "Let's get you home."

We walked out into the bar and I suddenly realized how loud everything was. "Hey, are you okay?" Blondie asked walking over to us.

"Does she look alright to you, idiot?" Namine snapped. Her arms were wrapped around me keeping me upright.

"Hey, let me take you home. I'll drive so you can make sure she's okay," he said taking off his half apron.

"You really think I'm going to let some stranger find out where we live? You could be a killer for all we know!" Namine was pissed. My head was starting to hurt more.

"Listen, half the people in here can vouch for me. Besides, your friend needs you." We stared at him. Namine didn't seem convinced but when I put my head on her shoulder, she eased up.

"Fine. But we take my car and I'll get you a cab from there. Forget where we live once you leave."

"Deal," he said. Blondie hoisted me into his arms and Namine stared at him uneasily. I leaned my head against his chest, his warmth instantly soothing. We walked out to Namine's car and he gently placed me in the backseat where Namine began to stroke my hair. I watched the city lights dance around the inside of the car as we drove and before I knew it, I was asleep.

The next morning my head was pounding. I squinted my eyes to get a grasp of where I was. My room was small with a full sized bed, a single picture on the wall with my parents and myself at my high school graduation. My blinds were holding back the lights of Decembers sun. My eyes averted to my side table with my alarm clock. _10:00 am_. Next to my alarm was a glass of water and what looked like two Advil on top of a note. I reached for it.

_Kai, you crazy drinker you. I guess it was a good thing Seifer helped us home. Here's some headache relief. Roxas and I are going to go get your car. Feel better! -Namine_

_Seifer? _Blondie got to see a side of me that no one ever sees. _How embarrassing_. I grabbed the Advil and water to gratefully down it. I sat up and stretched before getting new clothes and headed to take a shower to rid yesterdays shame.

A little over a week had passed along with Christmas. I spent it at home with my parents and eventually the Oshiro's joined us. It felt nice to enjoy some normalcy. Work was still work- a pain in my ass. I texted Sora back and agreed to meet Aqua on New Years. We decided to meet up at The Pocket. I figured it'd be best to kill two birds with one stone. Meet my ex-boyfriend's new girl in a public place during a celebration and thank Blondie for taking care of me.

New Years Eve came and Namine, Roxas, and I just arrived to The Pocket by 11:00. It was busier than when we arrived here last time. Another live band was playing what must have been an original since I didn't recognize it.

"Kairi Kat! Nam!" Sora was the only one we'd ever let call us that. Kairi Katherine (after my mother- where the Kat came from) Mizuno. Sora was as gorgeous as ever. Tall, toned, tan- even in the dead of winter in Radiant Garden- blue eyes, dark brown hair. My heart sank. It had been at least a year since I'd seen him last.

He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight. I inhaled his sweet cologne. Sora then hugged Namine and patted Roxas's back. "I missed you guys," he smiled.

"We did too, Sora," Namine smiled. "Who's this?" She gestured toward a girl behind Sora.

He stepped next to her and presented her like an award. "Guys, this is the ever beautiful, Aqua!" _Ouch_.

She _was_ beautiful though. Tall, shoulder length, blue highlighted hair, perfect teeth, flawless face, curvy, stylish. I could barely look at her. She was everything I wasn't. I had auburn-red brown hair past my shoulder blades, blue eyes, pale, hardly a curve on my body but you'd never know unless I was naked.

Namine stepped forward with her hand extended. "I'm Namine."

"I'm Roxas," Namine's boyfriend said, shaking her hand next. Roxas was also tall, tan, and had blonde hair always done up in crazy spikes and bright blue eyes.

I tucked some hair behind my ear before reaching my hand out, "I'm Kairi."

"It's so nice to meet you all," Aqua smiled. "I've heard so much about you."

We found a table and started to learn more about each other before our New Years count down. Sora never once mentioned his relationship to me in the eight months they've been together. They lived in the same dorm and went on outings with mutual friends. Aqua told us she's an aspiring model working on her fashion degree. The time moved so slow talking to them but then again it was probably the back of interest and sour attitude I had. I excused myself before disappointment took over the best of me.

The bar was crowded but I saw Blondie talking to a group of giggling girls clearly flirting with him. I leaned against an empty spot and waved my arm. I managed to get his attention. He excused himself from his female fans.

He tossed a towel over his shoulder and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm surprised you'd want to come back after last time."

I flushed, "I actually wanted to thank you."

His light green eyes were mesmerizing. I never noticed how amazing they were. "Thank me? For what? Not making you another drink?" He smirked and suddenly I felt weak at the knees. I could feel my body temperature rise a bit.

"Thank you for helping Namine get me home. You obviously know when people need to stop while they're ahead."

"Well," he looked away for a second before meeting my eyes again. "Cid does make a mean drink."

"Apparently," I laughed realizing how easy it was to be near him. Suddenly it was loud and the count down was beginning. I looked at him and he was smiling.

"Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen…" the crowd cheered.

"I'm Seifer," he reached his hand out.

"Ten, nine, eight…" they continued.

I reached out to greet his hand. "I'm Kairi."

"Five, four, three…"

"Pleasure to meet you," he smirked again.

I couldn't help the feeling he was giving me but whatever it was possessed me to make my next move. I leaned forward and kissed him.

"One! Happy New Year!"

I pulled back from his soft warm lips and smiled, "you too."

**A/N**: So this is just the beginning. If you think it's bueno, then please let me know! It's been so long since I wrote a full on story. As for the other stories, I honestly can't give anyone a direct answer as to whether or not they'll be finished. I want to oh so badly, but so much time has passed, I've moved so much, and I don't know where my original notebooks went with my outlines. Anyway, onward to the review box!


	2. Classic

**Chapter 2**- Classic

"That's one hell of a way to thank someone Kairi. You do that all the time?" Seifer smiled.

I blushed instantly, "uh, no actually. I'm sorry."

He leaned in toward me and whispered, "don't be."

Shivers shot down my spine. I started to mess with my hair to distract myself from that amazing kiss I had just shared with a stranger. "Um, well, I better get back to my friends. Thanks again."

"My pleasure." His green eyes watched as I turned around to meet up with everyone.

"Kai, where have you been? We were about to send a search party!" Namine exclaimed.

I cleared my throat as I sat down next to her. "Sorry, I had seen someone I recognized."

I glanced across the room and locked eyes with this someone, knowing my News Year was about to change my whole life.

**x.o.x.o.**

A couple weeks had passed and Sora and Aqua returned to Radiant Garden. Namine and I returned to the daily grind at our jobs and once again life ticked by on my Staples time card. Larxene hadn't said much to me since Sora came in to say hello to his "favorite supervisor". Maybe he had given her a good enough reason to let me be when he came in to see her. I leaned against the counter to stretch before looking for something to keep me occupied during the evening calm.

"Hmm, a familiar face," a voice said behind me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I spun around. Seifer was laughing. I put my hand to my chest to calm my rapid heartbeat. "Dear God, you gave me a heart attack," I said clearing my throat realizing he was actually right in front of me. "What are you doing here?"

He lifted his hands up and placed a few stacks of printer paper on the counter. "Believe it or not, I'm not always working."

Embarrassed, I began to scan his items. "Sorry."

He leaned against the counter. "You should be."

I was taken back. "Excuse me?"

"You kiss a guy and never call. That's a pretty low move."

"Wha-" I wasn't even sure how to respond to that. I had to think of a good enough reason even though there wasn't one. "Well, I don't have your number."

He tilted his beautiful head and some strands of his hair fell in front of his eyes. He crossed his arms. I could feel myself swooning. "Are you asking me for my number?"

My heart literally stopped. "Uh…"

"Cause I can give it to you." He reached out his hand and motioned me to give him a pen and paper. I absentmindedly obliged. He scribbled a number down and slid it back to me. I read his number in my head and slid it into my back pocket.

He nodded his head my direction. "Use it," he said before looking at his total and sliding his debit card. As I handed him his receipt and bag, he smiled. "Have a goodnight, Kairi."

"You too," I finally managed to say. I watched him exit the store and sit on a motorcycle in the parking lot, before driving off. I reached into my pocket and looked at his number again. I bit my lip and spun in a circle excitedly. For once I was glad to have been at work.

I returned home by nine forty-five with a huge grin plastered to my face. Namine and Roxas were sitting on the couch watching TV. "You look happy," Roxas said.

"It's because she's not at work," Namine replied sitting up.

"Actually," I said spinning in a circle for the tenth time today. "Today happened to be a good day."

"Oh really?" She leaned forward interested.

I reached into my work pants and pulled out the note with the number written on it. I handed it to Namine who opened it and read it with Roxas doing the same over her shoulder. "What's this?"

"A phone number," I smiled.

"Oh, getting phone numbers from strangers, Kai. Was he cute?" Namine asked handing me the number back.

I bit my bottom lip. "Actually, he is. You know him.

Namine looked confused. "I do?"

I nodded excitedly. "Seifer."

She looked around the room as if it'd give her a clue to why that name sounded familiar. Then, like a lightbulb turning on, she looked up shocked. "Bartender boy?" I nodded again. "Kairi, did you go back to the bar on your lunch or something?"

"Oh no. He came in and bought printer paper. He asked why I hadn't contacted him since New Year."

Roxas looked at me. "Why would you contact him after New Year?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. I didn't end up telling anyone about the kiss. It hadn't ever come up in conversation. Plus, it was kind of nice to think about his lips and not get judged for thinking about him. "Well, I… uh… we kissed on New Years, that's why."

Both of their mouths dropped open. "What? Are you crazy, Kai? He could be an axe murderer!" Namine exclaimed.

Hearing that, I nearly got defensive. "You're the one that let him drive us home, Namine."

She crossed her arms in defeat. That was easier than I thought. She sighed heavily making me think she realized maybe it wasn't a bad thing to talk to another guy since I really hadn't after Sora and I broke up. He had moved on so why couldn't I? "Are you going to call him?"

"Should I?" I looked at his number. For how often I had seen it, I was surprised it wasn't memorized yet.

"Of course. If he gives you his number he obviously wants you to use it," Roxas said matter-of-factly.

"Do you think I should call him now? What if he's asleep?"

"Kai, he works at a bar that doesn't close until two. You think he'd be a night owl," Namine countered.

"Just call him," Roxas encouraged.

I took a deep breath in and retrieved my cell phone and Seifer's number. The other end rang a few times before there was an answer. "Hello?" His voice was a bit raspy. I didn't even realize I had been holding my breath.

"Seifer?" I nearly whispered. Why in the world was I so nervous? My stomach was erupting like a hundred birds taking flight.

"Yeah…?"

"Hey, it's Kairi, from Staples." What an awkward and embarrassing introduction.

I heard him chuckle. "Kairi from New Years sounds better." It was like he knew how bad it sounded even.

"Um, yeah," I said trying not to laugh. Namine and Roxas stared at me eagerly. I hurried into my room and shut the door. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I'm just laying in bed." Was he lying to make me feel better for calling at ten at night? "How was work?" he asked.

"Well, not bad actually which is a first." Never on any other occasion but to rant to my roommate and her boyfriend did I ever talk about work. I sat on my bed and pressed the phone closer to my ear.

"Oh really. That's always good, right?"

I smiled. "Definitely."

"That's good. It always makes for better days when work's good."

"Mmm-hmm," I agreed. This conversation wasn't really going anywhere and I almost felt bad for calling for no reason.

"I thought that the first day I saw you walk in." Woah. Bold.

"Really? When I was completely shit-faced?"

He laughed, "Before you got to that point. You're very eye catching." Those darn birds were at it again. My face turned red. Thank God I was alone in my room having this conversation.

"You're not so bad looking yourself." What in the world was I saying? Talking to Blondie somehow made me a tad overconfident… at least over the phone.

"So tell me, Kairi," I heard rustling on his end before his voice became a little clearer. "What made you kiss me? A complete and total stranger who by chance helped you out only one time?"

That was a good question that I wouldn't have minded an answer to myself. I sat a little straighter and frowned. "I don't exactly know."

"You said you didn't do that all the time? Do you do that ever?"

I cleared the tickle in my throat. "No. You actually happen to be the first. It's so unlike me. I'm usually an introvert."

"Well Kairi," I could practically hear him smile. "That's good to know. I don't normally take kisses from strangers, and trust me, I get a lot of people who try."

"You do?"

"I work in a bar." I laughed.

"So how many kisses have you accepted?"

"Only once and it was yours." The way he said it made me feel hot. His voice was smooth and low. My insides fluttered.

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls who flirt with you."

"Are you flirting with me?"

I bit my tongue. "Well, as bold as I was kissing you on New Years, I can't say that I'm not."

"Good, because there's something about you that interests me."

"Let's get to know each other then," I said a tad too eagerly.

"Name the day and place."

"Well, I'm off Thursday. Do you want to go to the Destiny Island Marine Discovery Center?"

"Does eleven sound okay?" he asked.

"How about eleven-thirty? I want to go on that tour."

"I've never been. Sounds like a date. I'll see you Thursday then. Good night Kai."

"Bye." As soon as the call ended, I jumped back on my bed and sighed. I swear, the smile on my face could have lit up the entire city.

x.o.x.o.

The week seemed to have slowed down before Thursday had arrived. I had never been so anxious for a date before, especially waiting near the entrance of the center. I wasn't sure if it was Richards voice, his sea-green eyes, his shaggy sandy blonde hair, or his suave attitude that got me giddy, but as soon as I saw him climb out of his car, I couldn't help but bit my lip excitedly.

"Hey stranger," he smiled, lifting his black sun glasses up.

"Hey yourself," I smiled back. It was the perfect weather for a day in January. It was 80 degrees of pure sunshine and a light ocean breeze. The ocean waves weren't seen from the front of the building but were definitely heard.

"Let's go inside." He held out his arm. I looked at it before lacing my arm in his. His skin was soft and warm. It sent tingles down my spine.

"I can't believe you've never been here before," I said watching him gaze around the lobby.

His eyes met mine. "I've only lived her for about a year."

"Really? Where are you from?"

"Twilight Town."

We were next in line. Seifer paid the sixteen dollars for our tour. "What a sweet North Islander boy you are," I joked.

He put his hand to his chest and looked offended. "Boy? Excuse me, I'm a North Islander man," he exclaimed causing me to laugh. "You must be taken for granted little Southern Islander girl to assume a man wouldn't pay for a date."

"First off, I'm twenty-two which hardly classifies as a girl, Mister "I'm a man". Second, I hardly go on dates," I replied walking outside to meet at the seal statues for our tour guide.

"A pretty girl like you?" Seifer asked. Once we got to the statues, I turned to face him. He continued, "you really don't go on dates? What's wrong with you?"

My mouth dropped open. "Nothing. I just haven't found a guy worth my time since my ex."

He reached forward and moved some strands away from my face. "Glad you're giving me a chance." I wanted to jump into his arms instantly. This stranger sure was something.

"Thanks for letting me kiss you," I smiled.

He chuckled. "Today's going to be a good day."

I pulled my phone out and lifted it up. "Smile!" I grinned leaning into him. He gently leaned his head down toward mine and smiled. I looked at the picture after I took it and beamed. "Here's to a memory of a good day."

Our tour guide gathered all of the other guests and introduced himself. We followed him to the side of the main building in front. We gazed at the Blue Whale skeleton in awe. The little kids in the group were eager to touch it. The guide showed us facts about the blue whale and what it eats.

After learning about ht amazing creature, we were told we'd be getting to see behind the scene research of dolphins and the noises they make to communicate. We quietly moved to the next area and up a ramp in a secluded area of the center. To the left were pools with researchers and the dolphins. Straight ahead was the big, blue, ocean. To the right was an open field of yellow flowers and an open beach with rock formations created by the ocean waves lapping at the sand and land walls. The ocean mist was cool against my arms.

Seifer leaned against the wooden rail watching the researchers with the dolphins. The breeze ruffled up his hair as he looked so concentrated. I couldn't help but admire my view. His eyes shifted my way and a small smirk appeared on his face. "Are you staring at me?"

I blushed and leaned against the railing next to him. "I'm just taking in all the beauty around me."

He leaned to the side and faced me. "Yeah, me too."

After the tour, we wandered back inside to look at the animals. We got to pet a swell shark, admire the majestic jellyfish, marvel at the two foot lobster, and feel the starfish. Seifer and I then went to a local burger place where he bought our lunch. We sat down inside and began to eat.

"So what made you want to move to Destiny Island?" I asked taking a bite of my burger.

He wiped his mouth, "just needed a change."

"How long have you worked for The Pocket?"

"Since I moved here."

"Did you go to college?"

He eyed me, "Are we playing twenty questions?"

"Sorry," I frowned. "I just don't know anything about you except that your name is Seifer, you work at The Pocket after moving from Twilight Town, you drive a black car and a motorcycle."

He tried not to smile. "That's all good information. What more could you possibly want to know?"

"Well I don't know your last name, how old you are, did you go to school, where's your fami-"

Seifer put his hand up. "Well, we have all the time in the world. Let's just take each day at a time and we'll get to know each other." I nodded. "My last name is Gushiken and I'm twenty-six."

"Well Seifer Gushiken," I said tilting my head. "I hope we continue to have all the time in the world."

He reached for my hand and laced his fingers in mine. "Well, Kairi…"

"Mizuno."

"Kairi Mizuno," he smiled. "You and I both."

We drove around Destiny Island listening to music in his car. Luckily we seemed to have the same taste. After nearly an hour of just driving and singing along to songs, we agreed to go back to my apartment. It was nearly three by the time we picked up my car from the Destiny Island Center and arrived at my apartment.

He followed me up stairs and into my living room. His eyes wandered around his surroundings. "This is as far as I got last time."

I was confused. "Huh?"

"When I was here when I came to help your friend with you being wasted," he looked like he was trying not to laugh or smile. How embarrassing.

I tucked my hair behind my ear, "Gosh, that's so awkward. I'm sorry you had to see me that way. I never do that."

He walked over to the dining table and sat down. He leaned into his fist, staring at me. "So what made you decide to drink that day?"

"Shitty day at work," I was hesitant to fully answer only because I didn't want to unload all my baggage on this perfectly handsome stranger.

"Well," Seifer said sitting up right. "Bad days at work happen all the time and if not, dang, you must have a great job."

I shook my head and let out a hallow laugh. "Yeah, right. My boss is always on my ass."

"Well, I can't say that I'm sorry that you ended up in my bar of all places," he smiled.

I did too. "All bad things turn into good ones, whether planned or not."

"Look at you. Beautiful _and_ optimistic!"

I laughed. "You're quite the charmer Mr. Gushiken."

He shrugged, pushing his hair to the side. "Can't help it when I'm with you."

This guy was something. He was too good to be true. Fate sure had something in store for us. I, for one, definitely was not into dating, but being with Seifer made me forget my miserable single-self being bitter about Sora with Aqua. He made me happy and it was only one date.

I walked over to the stereo and turned it up. "Oh man," Seifer said standing up and walking over to me. "This is my jam."

'Classic' by MKTO was just starting to play. Seifer grabbed onto my lower back and pulled me close with his left hand and held up his right. I placed my hand in his and started to laugh.

"I don't dance," I smiled leaning away.

Seifer began to sing along to the song. "Oh girl you're shining like a fifth avenue diamond. And they don't make you like they used to. You're never going out of style." His voice was great and he spun me around the living room.

I kept laughing, half out of embarrassment and the other for actually having fun. He kept singing to me as we danced around the room and eventually I joined him in song.

Seifer pulled me up against his chest and looked down at me; his eyes glowing. "Baby, you're so classic," he finished singing. I was out of breath but smiled wide. He reached to move my crazy brown hair away from my face before placing his hand on my cheek and tilting my face up toward his.

His soft lips met mine and I could feel his warm breath mix with mine. I gripped onto his shirt as I kissed him harder. His tongue met mine and I realized how turned on he was making me. I reached up ad ran my fingers through the back of his hair.

The front door opened causing us to jump apart. Seifer straightened his shirt and I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Namine looked flustered. "I'm sorry," she said bowing her head, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Don't be," Seifer said shaking his head. "I actually have to get him to get ready for work."

I frowned. "Thank you for today. It was great."

He smiled softly at me. "Thank you."

Namine waved, "nice to see you again."

He nodded at her, "you too."

I followed him to the door. He looked back at me as he stood in the doorway. "I'll see you again soon."

"I hope so." I truly meant it too. He leaned in and gave me quick kiss before waving goodbye. I turned around and leaned against the door.

"You've got it bad," Namine said watching me swoon in memory of today.

I grinned. "You have no idea."

**A/N**: Tada! Okay second chapter done. It was kind of fun writing and describing the place where they visited because it's based off of a real place in Santa Cruz, CA where my husband and I took a spontaneous trip to in March (for those old readers, yeah, I got married almost a year ago as of June 17th! So much has changed). Anywhos, I promise, you'll be getting more cause I still have a lot in mind for this story. This chapter seems short (which it probably is) but they get longer. Thank you for reading!


	3. My Weakness

**A/N:** Thank you for all the wonderful reviews so far! It's greatly appreciated!

**Chapter 3**- My Weakness

Namine and I made spaghetti together for dinner. When we were done, we sat down at the dining table.

"So," Namine said twirling her noodles. "How was your date?"

I gave a tiny squeal, "oh my God, Nam. He's the greatest. He's charming, funny, gorgeous, everything you could ever hope for."

"Dang, you got all of that in one date? Did you two get it on or something?"

I immediately blushed and shook my head. "Oh, no. We've only just started to get to know each other!"

She laughed. "I'm joking Kai. Calm down! He does seem pretty great. When are you two going out again?"

"Soon I hope. You did kind of interrupt us."

"Oy, I said I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting to come home to my best friend making out in the living room. I can't even remember the last time you were on a date."

"Gee, thanks!" I replied taking a bite of my dinner.

Namine stuck her tongue out. "So I have a question."

"Shoot." I was really hoping to get off of the topic of my love life.

"How would you feel about another roommate?" Namine looked nervous.

"Hm, well, I guess it'd depends on who and where they would sleep. This is only a two bedroom and I'm not exactly willing to share."

"Roxas?" She looked at me hopeful of my approval.

I laughed. "You're really asking my approval for your boyfriend of four years to move in? I'm surprised you two aren't married yet!"

"So you're okay with it?" It was like she didn't hear a single world I had said.

"Yes, dumb dumb," I smiled.

Namine jumped up and hugged me. "Oh, Kai! Thank you!"

I laughed again. "Of course! When's he planning on moving in?"

"Hopefully next week."

"Dang. Not moving slow or anything," I joked. Namine just smiled.

The next week, like planned, Roxas had his moving truck parked out front. Seifer willingly helped. I had never seen Namine so excited to unpack her boyfriends things.

Nearly a month had passed after Roxas had moved in and Seifer and I started seeing each other. Namine and Roxas seemed to have hardly left the room to the point where you'd assume they were a new teenage couple. Every week, Seifer and I went on at least one or two dates. He still really hadn't talked about his past or much about himself besides current situations, work, or friends. Like he said though, we had all the time in the world.

"I'm glad we met," I said reaching for his hand as we walked barefoot in the sand. It was evening and the sun was getting ready to set. The ocean was calm with low waves. The sky blended in hues of orange and pink before crashing into the blues of the seas.

"Me too," Seifer said kissing me.

"You're too good to be true. How have you not been seeing anyone? I've been to the bar. I've seen how girls flirt with you."

He let out a chuckle. "I'm not going to say I haven't spent my fair time with girls before."

I looked up at him. "What's your longest relationship?"

"Probably a few months. I'm not much of a dater."

"Oh…" Hearing it was a little painful. If he wasn't a dater with a relationship being longer than three months then what was I doing here? Was I subconsciously thinking… hoping… he'd be the one?

"Hey," he stopped and tilted my chin up to face him. "What's the matter?"

I shrugged. "A few months. That's not long. How come?"

He was quiet a moment. "I just have a wall up and I don't like people trying to climb it. It's honestly not worth the risk."

"Risk to what? The chance for something bigger or better?"

He looked toward the water. "I don't like people trying, that's all."

I looked down. We were only six inches apart. "Can I try?"

"Huh?" he looked at me.

"Can I try to climb your walls? I promise, letting someone in isn't all that bad. It's amazing how beautiful the view can be passed your concrete castle." I don't know what made me want to even try with him when he wasn't wanting anyone to.

"How long was your past relationship?" he finally asked.

"Three years," I answered awkwardly. Three month record was nothing compared to a three year one.

"How'd it end?"

"We went to different colleges."

"Did he break your heart?"

My stomach jerked inside. "Well, no, not exactly." This was getting uncomfortable and fast. "We both agreed to end it."

"Was he the guy with the blue-haired chick on New Years?"

"How'd you know?"

"The way you looked at him and her. Your body language said it all. You looked at him like there's feelings lingering between the two of you and you looked at her like she was invading that feeling."

I bit my lip. He could really see all that on my face? I shook my head at the thought. "What does this have to do with letting people in?"

"The future is always unknown. People work so hard to be a huge factor in each others lives but then what happens when life gets in the way? For example, you probably thought you and Mr. High School Sweetheart were future husband and wife but then one day- poof- life happens. You go your separate ways and then what? You're strangers before you know it. A complete stranger now has total access to your past and to hurt you."

"He'd never hurt me," I answered defensively, shaking my head.

"Anyone can hurt you, Kairi. Even people you don't think could or would, do. Life is a shitty place."

His words were hurtful. I fought back some tears. How could he think the world was so awful? I shook my head pleadingly. "You need to believe and trust people or you'll never be able to move passed whatever you're trying to hide from."

Seifer sighed, "can we please not talk about this anymore? This is all upsetting you and I just want to have a good time with you. Please?"

I took a deep breath in and nodded slowly. We continued to walk hand in hand in silence. I wanted so badly to know what he was hiding and why he wouldn't let me in. I stopped and pulled back.

He turned to look at me, "what's wrong?"

"What am I doing here?" I asked. I couldn't just move passed everything he said. We date people to find future mates, not to just have a fling here or there- at least that's what my intention was. I wanted a happily ever after, not a one night stand. " I don't want to get hurt if I end up falling for you when you don't plan on falling back. I'm in everything I do for the long run. Our first date made me realize I want to be with you. I want to be your girlfriend and you claim we have all the time in the world but how long is that for you when you don't plan on making some sort of future with me?"

His eyes washed over my face like he was trying to analyze a secret code. "I've dated a lot of girls Kairi. I'm not a saint and my past is pretty fucked up."

I swallowed. Such harsh words. "I want to be in your life. Fuck ups or not. I need you to let me in."

"You don't get it," he shook his head. "I never let a relationship get far because every single girl I've been with- every time we get 'closer', she wants to know my past and 'be with me'. My past is literally a fucked up nightmare and I hate even thinking about it. My previous life is ghost of who I am today. I've done God awful things to try to erase the memory of it. I've fucked girls lives up with them thinking I'm some sort of angel on earth, that they'll be able to change me and help me. I'm not someone who can be helped. I'm a twenty-six year old with demons on my back."

It was a lot to take in. "The past is in the past for a reason. Let me in now, in your current life. I want to be with you Seifer. I'm not trying to save you from your past. I just want the you now," I nearly whispered.

He ran his hand back through his hair and looked at me. "Please don't ask about my past," he pleaded.

I leaned into him. His heartbeat was pounding in his chest. "I promise."

There was a lot to think about and take in. I wasn't sure what I was getting myself into or why I wanted to even try so badly, but there was something telling me to just take a leap of faith. He wrapped his arms around me and we stood in silence as the sun dropped into its bed.

x.o.x.o.

"How's everything going dear?" My mom was a fifty-year old version of me. I was over for dinner after a long day at work.

"It's going." I watched her maneuver her way around the kitchen from the bar stool.

She glanced at me from the stove as she added some spices to the chicken seasoning. "Nothing new or exciting?"

Being an only child, especially being the only female relative to my mom besides my grandma, my mom was curious about my life. I supposed she lived vicariously through me. "Not really." I hadn't told her about Seifer only because she'd want to know how we met. Not like it was the best thing to tell your mother that you got wasted and kissed the bartender.

Her eyes didn't leave me as she stirred the broth. "I haven't seen you since Christmas. Something has to be new."

"Roxas moved in." There, that's your update.

"Oh, really?" She stopped stirring and turned to face me. "How's that going?"

I shrugged. "Good, I suppose. Namine and him have been attached at the hip during their spare moments."

"So what have you been doing then? You normally spend time with Namine or you're here if you're not working."

Oh mom. "I've been keeping busy."

"Are you at least going on dates?"

"Mom!" I groaned burying my face into my hands.

"Oh, Kai," she said moving to the sink to wash some lettuce. "I just don't want you to be stuck on Sora after all these years. Maryanne says he's very serious about Aqua."

Maryanne was Sora's mom and she was one of my moms closest friends. I looked up at her. I swallowed the small lump in my throat. "Good for him. They're a great couple."

My mom tilted her head letting her long brown hair cascade off her shoulder. "You're just saying that."

What if I was? It's not like it changed how he felt for her or what was happening with me. "I'm happy for him. Simple. He's a great person and we're still friends."

"And my beautiful daughter deserves for him to be happy for you when you end up with someone else."

"Moooom," I sighed.

She put her hands up in defense. "Okay, okay. I'll stop." She continued making dinner as I watched. I really hoped for the same thing, honestly. Life isn't about living for someone else to be happy but I so badly wanted to share happy moments with someone. Seifer still hadn't talked about our discussion on the beach but maybe if I could show him how great it is to let someone in, he could finally open up about his demons. I wanted to be his person- his someone to share happy moments with.

Neither my mom or dad asked about my social life during dinner. My dad mentioned how crazy college students made him when he's teaching his lessons during lectures. My mom had all the neighborhood gossip- like Mrs. Adams, a neighbor down the street, hitting on the new pool boy. I missed my parents and being home with them in their two story home. Namine and I would spend hours on the roof top watching the sky change colors. A lot of my time was with Sora too.

We were that young couple other's envied or talked about. We were each others first kisses, our parents were friends, we've gone on family vacations together, we never fought. We were even each others firsts. It happened when we were seventeen and my parents were out of town visiting a family friend. It wasn't bad or painful like everyone told me it'd be. If anything, it brought Sora and I so much closer.

My phone buzzed interrupting my thoughts. I set my fork down and pulled my phone out. "Kai, really?" my dad asked staring at me.

"It's Namine," I replied opening the text.

_Kai, will you come home? I need you. Please hurry. _

My heart sank. What could it be? I looked up. "She needs me at home," I said sliding back from my seat.

My mom got up too. "Would you like to bring some extra food home for all of you?"

I smiled, "sure. Thank you mom." She disappeared into the kitchen and moments later, she returned with a bag of Tupperware. I hugged and kissed my parents before driving back home.

Once I arrived, I ran upstairs. I unlocked the door and hurried inside. "Namine," I called setting the food in the fridge.

"In the room," I heard from the room across the hall. I wandered to her bedroom door and opened it. She was sitting on her bed with tears in her eyes.

I ran over and kneeled in front of her. "Nam, what's wrong?"

She looked up with her bloodshot eyes and reached behind her. Her hands were shaking when she showed me. "I'm pregnant."

My heart stopped. She had two pregnancy tests- both with two positive lines. I couldn't believe it. "How? When?"

She wiped away some tears. "I think it happened the week Roxas moved in. My period was supposed to be last week."

"Does Roxas know?"

Namine shook her head. "Not yet. He's at work."

I leaned in and hugged her. She started crying again. "It's going to be okay. We're all going to make it work. You're so mature, Namine, and Roxas loves you so much. You have a stable job and your finances are in line. If anything, you're more than ready for this baby. You have so much support."

She hugged me tighter. "I love you, best friend."

"I love you, too," I answered. I waited with Namine for Roxas to come home. Once he arrived, I told them they had food from my parents in the fridge before I left them to talk alone.

I got in my car and sat in the dark for a moment. I stared at the light up in our apartment and hoped Roxas wouldn't be upset about this change in their life. I pulled my phone out and began to text the one person I could rely on.

_I miss you. I hope New York is still as great. How's Aqua? Tell her I say hi. Text back when you get the chance._

I tucked my phone away and pulled out of the parking lot. It was eight at night here on a Tuesday so Sora wouldn't answer with it being eleven there. I had to face my facts because none of us were teenagers anymore. Namine and Roxas are having a baby, Sora and Aqua are as serious as ever in their Radiant Garden love story while I was lost in a so-called relationship with someone who would probably end it in a couple of months like his long running statistics.

I drove to a secluded beach to listen to the ocean. I walked along the sand and found a good spot to sit down and take it in. My fingers started digging in the sand. Someone suddenly sat down besides me causing me to jump back and yell.

Seifer laughed, "I'm sorry."

I put my hand to my heart. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"I was coming to see you when I saw you driving away, so I followed you. I wanted to talk."

"What do you want to talk about?" I looked at his face. He looked like he had a lot on his mind.

"Us."

I was actually pretty surprised. "There's an us?" He looked up at me and frowned. "I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to expect when it comes to us. You're closed in, protective of yourself. I want to be with someone who will let me be apart of their life. I know we hardly know each other. We've really only known each other for two months. Seifer, I like you. I really do. But if you can't let me in, I don't want to keep waiting. I don't want to be invested and have you let me down. You said letting people in is what gets hearts broken, but honestly, it's the same no matter what. I'm falling for you and I'd rather have a broken heart now then keep waiting and investing my time, only to hurt more later."

Seifer reached for my hands and ran his fingers across my skin. "I've thought about everything you said last week. And what you said just now, it's true. Kairi, you're gorgeous, sweet, loving, head strong, a great friend, and I can't stop thinking about you. My past is a darker side of life most people only read about which is why I try _so_ hard to avoid it in conversation. You're unlike any other girl I've met. I want to be with you. I can't promise you I'll be able to open up right away or be everything you hope for. I don't date. I've been with girls but I wasn't in it to date. The girls I've been with were all sexual, no romance. When their feelings started getting involved, I'd move on."

I held my breath. Sexual relationships? He wants to be with me and try to be in a normal relationship. This was a lot to take in. "So you want to be with me?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, I want to be with you."

"A sexual relationship?" My insides shifted.

"No, not just a sexual relationship. I want to do this right. I want to take you on dates, I want to give you a normal relationship."

I reached up and caressed his cheek. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

He leaned into me and brushed his lips against mine. "With you, yes. I want you to be mine."

My heart fluttered. I pressed my forehead to his. "Let's make this work then." My first relationship since Sora was with a twenty-six year old who loved sex and had a secret past. Who would have thought.

Seifer leaned me back onto the sound and began to kiss me. He trailed kisses along my collarbone and ran his hand down my side causing me to squirm. I was getting turned on by him. Seifer pulled back and looked at me. "Tomorrow, after you're off work. I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?" I asked eagerly. His room maybe? I knew his past was sexual but now I understood why. I haven't had sex in three years and I wanted him. My mind was spinning.

He smiled. "It's a surprise."

When he smiled at me, my nerves seemed to disappear. I had one thing on my mind. "What should I wear?"

"A dress."

I bit my lip. "Should I wear matching underwear?" My felt suddenly felt warm.

Seifer laughed and sat up. "I told you, I want to try a normal relationship."

I sat up too. "Sex is normal in relationships."

He tilted his head. "Not to me. I want to savor your innocence."

At least I knew he meant it. I leaned forward and kissed him. "Okay."

"Let's get you home. I'll follow you." He pulled me up to my feet and held my hand to my car. I drove him with a huge grin on my face. Seifer Gushiken and I were official as of March 2014. I had a boyfriend.

Once I arrived to my apartment, I walked over to his car. He rolled down his window. "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"Giving me a chance." I leaned in and kissed him. "I'll see you tomorrow at seven."

"Sounds like a date." I waved and went upstairs. It was quiet in the apartment. The light was on in Roxas and Namine's room. I wondered how the conversation was going. I went into my room quietly, hoping I wouldn't interrupt their private conversation, and peered out of my window. Seifer's black car was idling outside before driving off. There went my boyfriend. Oh how I loved the thought of it.

**A/N**: So just cause I'm me and I usually have song intentions in my head as I write one-shots and chapters, I'll start writing who sings the title of each song. Chapter 1 (Once Upon A Time) was literally just a title. Chapter 2 (Classic) was obviously by MKTO as stated through the whole chapter. This chapter (My Weakness) is by Kris Allen. Amazing songs! So I have the next few chapters ready for posting whenever you guys are ready!


	4. She Looks So Perfect

**Chapter 4**- She looks so Perfect (by 5 Seconds of Summer)

Roxas was excited for the newest addition in his life. Namine instantly felt better about their situation. They agreed to tell their families after going to the doctors. Sora replied by morning, telling me he missed me too and that since Aqua was going off to visit family for Spring Break, he was coming home. I was going to see him in two weeks and I was pretty excited to introduce him to my new boyfriend.

"So where's the new boyfriend taking you tonight?" Namine asked watching me get ready after work.

I curled my hair and applied a little mascara on to amplify my red lipstick that matched my short red dress. I still wore a matching black lace bra and underwear set just in case. I looked at her through the mirror. "He said it's a surprise."

"Oh, la la," she teased. "How romantic."

I bit my lip before grinning wide. "How do I look?" I stood up to face her.

Namine mouth dropped open in awe. "You look beautiful Kairi! He better keep his hands off of slap some protection on or you may end up like me."

"Namine!" I said shocked. She laughed in reply.

"Kairi! Seifer is here!" Roxas called from the living room. Namine let me by her and I walked over to meet my date. His back was to me talking to Roxas until his mouth dropped open causing Seifer to turn my way.

He looked amazingly handsome in his black slim suit, white dress shirt, and a red bow tie. He stared at me in shock. "Kairi, you look gorgeous."

I blushed walking up to kiss him. "Not so bad looking yourself, handsome." His hand rested on my lower back and pulled me in for a deeper kiss.

"Are you ready to go?"

I nodded eagerly. We said our goodbyes and we headed out. Anytime I asked where we were going, he just smiled. I finally watched the city flash by without any questions. We arrived to our destination in a remote part of downtown. There were quite a few cars and I could hear the nestled music passed the large building as soon as Seifer opened the car door for me.

"Where are we?" I asked taking his hand.

"You'll see." He led me toward the side of the building and opening the door. The music instantly numbed my ears. An uncountable number of people were dressed up, dancing the night away. There were poker tables, bars, and lights strung across the ceiling. A live band was playing somewhere unseen through the crowd. My adrenaline was pumping with excitement. I had never gone to something like this.

"Impressive, huh?" he yelled into my ear.

"More than impressive!" I yelled back, excitedly. Seifer pulled me through the crowd. We managed to find the band who was just finishing the song they were playing. The group of onlookers immediately started clapping and we joined in. The lead singer noticed us and nodded at Seifer who nodded back. He lifted his hand up and the drums immediately started.

I jumped up happily causing Seifer to laugh as he pulled me in to dance. The band was playing 'Classic', the same song we danced to in my apartment. He twirled me around, pulled me close, and we sang along with the band. I couldn't believe he managed to get them to play this song.

"That was incredible!" I cheered as everyone clapped at the end of the song.

Seifer pulled me into him and brushed some strands of hair from my face. "I hope you like this surprise."

I hugged him. "I love this. Thank you! How in the world did you think of this?"

"The lead singer of the band came in to The Pocket and we got to talking. When he told me he played at this place, I asked if he knew how to play our song."

I smirked. "Our song?"

The corner of his mouth also lifted as he ran his fingers through my hair, "yes, our song."

"I love this place. What's it called?"

"Willies."

"Willies?" I chuckled.

"It's the name of the guy who built this place. I guess he wanted t palace for everyone to dance and have a good time. When he passed away his best friend, who helped build this building, opened it up in honor of Willie."

I glanced around at all of the people enjoying this place. "I like that story."

"Do you want to grab a drink?" Seifer held out his hand. I slipped mine in his and he led me to the bar. It was much more modern than The Pocket. The counters were frosted glass with lights underneath, illuminating everything on top of it. All of the alcohol was color coordinated on the wall. Seifer scooted me in the barstool. He stood next to me, his hip pressed against my crossed legs. A blonde haired bartender noticed Seifer and came toward us. Her bright red lips puckered as she leaned toward him on the bar making sure her cleavage was viewable.

"What can I get you, love?" she asked flirtatiously. My blood came to a low boil. Seifer must have sensed it because his hand rested on my bare thigh. Immediately, the warmth of his skin shot shivers up my spine.

"My lady and I will take a rum and coke," he answered. The bartender glanced at me. I smiled.

"Of course. I'll have that up in a moment." She wandered to the other side of the bar.

"She was so flirting with you," I said.

Seifer faced me and lightly rubbed my leg. My muscles deep inside twisted anxiously. His finger tips tugged lightly at the hem of my red dress. "I couldn't tell."

I leaned forward. "You're such a liar."

He leaned closer. "I'd be lying if I said you didn't turn me on a bit when I saw you glaring at her." My stomach did flips.

"I actually turn you on?"

"Oh, babe, the moment I laid eyes on you, I pictured you in my bed." I flushed. My lower half twitched excitedly. "But I'm behaving, remember? I want this to be different."

"Here are you drinks," the blonde bartender slid our glasses forward braking apart our stare.

Seifer handed me my drink and held up his. "Here's to a great night with a beautiful woman."

"And gorgeous man," I finished clinking our glasses together. We finished our drinks and went back to the dance floor. The mix of body heat, music, smoke, and alcohol made the night seem to fly by.

It was midnight by the time we walked out of Willies. "Promise me, you'll bring me there again."

"In a heartbeat," he replied kissing the back of my hand. When we reached his car, he held the door open for me. I slid in and smiled. "What are you so smiley about?"

I bit my lip and reached for his hand. "How did I get so lucky to have you?"

"I could ask you the same question." He kissed my forehead and closed the door. As we drove home, I laced my fingers with his. Never did I think I would find a guy who was so endearing. Whatever his past was, I could look past it with him being like this.

Seifer walked me up to my door. I turned to face him. "Tuck me in?"

He laughed, "sure thing." It was quiet in the house. The light was turned off in Namine and Roxas's room. I led him to my room and closed the door behind us. He looked around my plain walls and spotted the picture of my graduation. As he took a better look, I took the opportunity to slide my dress off. I couldn't let this lingerie go to waste. He turned me on so much that my hormones were about to burst.

"Is this picture of you and your parents?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can introduce you to them. My mom will be so excited." I straightened my bra and underwear.

"I've never met anyone's parents bef-" he stopped as soon as he saw me. I didn't know if it was the lighting or his own hormones but his blonde hair shadowed his eyes.

"You don't have to stop talking," I said.

"I'm sure you don't actually plan on sleeping in just that." He came toward me until he was just a few inches away.

"Normally, no," I answered quietly. I reached up and kissed him, pressing my body to his. His tongue found it's way into my mouth. I led him to my bed and lightly pushed him back. I carefully got on top and straddled his waist. I could feel his excitement against me.

Seifer's hands carefully caressed my sides and back. He pulled me into him and started making out with me again. I moved my hips back and forth lightly, hoping for a reaction in my favor. He pulled back as he moaned. "Kairi, as tempting and hot as you look right now, I'm wanting to show you that I can respect you."

I sighed, "I want you though."

He put his hand on my cheek. "Oh, baby, I want you so bad. I'm sure you can tell." He lifted his hips making his erection press against me. I held in my moan. "I want it to be the right moment, that's all."

I frowned in defeat. "Okay, okay." I slid off and sat next to him.

He kissed my neck. "I'll tuck you in still if you want."

I turned and smiled. "I'd like that." I got up and grabbed my pjs before changing in the bathroom. I walked back into the room with my arms extended. "This better?"

He walked up to pull me into him by my waist. He lightly tugged on my pink camisole. "Still tempting but much more suitable for bed."

I smiled, adjusting my black pajama bottoms. "So are you going to ever spend the night?"

"Someday," Seifer replied, pulling me to my bed. "But tonight, I'll just tuck you in because you work tomorrow."

I got under the covers and laid down. "Thank you again for tonight. It was a wonderful official first date."

"Thank you for giving me this chance," he answered pulling the covers to my neck. "Get some sleep, okay? I'll see you tomorrow, I hope."

"I'll come visit you at work."

He smiled. "Sounds like a plan." Seifer leaned down to kiss me. "Goodnight."

"Night," I whispered. He turned off my light before closing the door. I was left to stare at the small glimmers of moonlight creeping through my blinds. Whatever Seifer had in store for us, I was more than ready to be apart of it.

x.o.x.o.

Two weeks seemed so flawless being constantly occupied between work, Seifer, and Namine. Larxene's mood somehow improved slightly and hardly hassled me about anything. Seifer and I were always up to something, whether it was a movie, a drive, the beach, or a random surprise; we hardly spend time at either person's house. Namine had gone to the doctors to verify her pregnancy, confirming she was due in November. She hadn't told her parents but planned to soon.

"Maryanne just asked me if we want to come pick up Sora from the airport," Namine mentioned, standing in my doorway.

I was reading some blogs online in my room. I looked at her. "What time?"

"He comes in at four."

It was 2:30 and Seifer was getting ready for work at his house. "Sure. I'll go with you guys."

I got up to change out of my work clothes since I was too lazy to do it when I had arrived home. As I slipped a Destiny Island University sweater over my head and saw my reflection in the mirror, did I realize how nervous I suddenly was to see Sora again. It had been nearly three months and last time he had Aqua. This time I had Seifer and he didn't know yet. I tucked my brown hair behind my ear.

"Ready?" Namine asked from the living room.

"Yeah, I"m coming," I called back. I took one last deep breath in and met her. She drove a few blocks away from the street we grew up on and pulled up to the two story house that belonged to the Ikari's. A tall, slender woman with short black hair was closing the front door.

Maryanne waved for us to take her car. We both met up with her in the driveway. "How are my girls?" she asked hugging us.

"Good," we replied in unison.

"Where's Mr. Ikari?" I asked getting in her red Subaru. I still couldn't bring myself to call him Bill even though I've been apart of their lives for nearly nine years.

"He has to work but he'll be home not too long after we get back," Maryanne answered as she backed out into the street. "I can't wait to see my baby boy."

I smiled. Sora was an only child, too. The Ikari's were prideful of their son. It didn't take long to feel like part of the family. Once we started dating, we were with each other all the time. It helped bring our parents to be close. Luckily, once we broke up, it didn't change much between our families. The Ikari's still invited me to BBQ's and I went when I could. I just knew it wouldn't be quite the same once Sora and I found other people to be with.

We arrived at the airport in our neighboring city forty-five minutes later. We grabbed some coffee while we waited for the plane to land. It wasn't until fifteen after that I saw Sora's handsome face and his grin that could light up all of Destiny Islands.

Maryanne jumped up to hug him first, then Namine, and me last. He held me longer than expected, making my stomach flip. I felt slightly nauseous in the pit of my gut trying to fight off my feelings that I got being near him.

"What a welcoming party," Sora smiled.

"I figured you'd want some friends here," Maryanne said leading the way to luggage claim.

"How's Radiant Garden?" Namine asked.

"Great but cold. How are you guys? I haven't spoken to either of you in what feels like decades. What's new?"

Namine and I glanced at each other. A lot has happened but we wouldn't talk about it in front of Mrs. Ikari. I shrugged. "Oh, you know, not much. Just working."

"How's Aqua?" Namine asked a little too quickly. We stood in front of the luggage carousal.

Sora gave us a light smile, "Good. Real good." My heart dropped to my stomach.

"Oh, my baby," Maryanne patted down the back of his hair, very motherly-like.

Oh the way back home, Sora talked about school and his friends. Namine and Maryanne joined in on the conversation easily. I barely spoke as I watched the highway move behind us. The Ikari's invited us to eat with them once we got home. I watched how Sora and his parents interacted. It was like he hadn't been gone from home these last three years.

"Thanks for dinner. I really need to get home, I'm beat," Namine said stretching. I knew she was actually anxious to get back because tomorrow was the day her and Roxas were telling their parents.

"Thank you girls for coming," Maryanne hugged us.

"Mind if I tag along?" Sora asked.

I bit my lip, "sure. I'll drive you home later."

He smiled and hugged his parents. We climbed in Namine's car. "Thanks for coming to get him," he said buckling up in the backseat.

"Sora, of course," Namine smiled as she backed up onto the street.

"So nothing is new? Really? Seems doubtful for you two," Sora said.

I eyed him through the mirror. "Well, work is pretty good," I shrugged.

Sora let out a laugh, "well, that's good."

"I'm pregnant," Namine blurted out.

Sora nearly started choking. "What!" I pressed the palm of my hand to my forehead.

"I hope you don't say it that way to your parents tomorrow," I said.

"Wait, your parents don't know?" Sora's blue eyes widened. Namine swallowed and slowly shook her head. "How far along are you?"

"About six weeks," she answered. His mouth dropped open. I turned to face him.

"Sora! Don't give her that expression! We're encouraging her, not discouraging her to tell her parents."

He closed his mouth. "Sorry Namine. I'm happy for you and Roxas."

She smiled sadly and spoke in a whisper, "thank you."

Sora and I decided to go for a drive once we arrived at our apartment. It was the first time we had been alone since we were dating. My palms were clammy as I gripped the steering wheel. I glanced at the time. Eight o'clock.

"What do you want to do?" Sora yawned.

I side glanced at him "Sounds like you need to go to bed."

He smiled. "And miss spending time with you? Nah."

I flushed. I missed him but Seifer's face kept appearing in my mind. He had no clue Sora had come home today. I actually had forgotten all about it, too. "So you and Aqua are good?"

He leaned into the seat with a satisfied sigh. "Yeah, I really love her."

My insides tightened. "Love her?"

"Yeah, she's great. Perfect."

"I hear you two are pretty serious." It took a lot to have a steady voice. Why was this so hard? We've been over for years! There was something about him though that made me miss him when he was next to me. We had so much history and it was semi-easy for us to just move past it. I just knew one day it'd be hard to hear about a new girl in his life and even though she wasn't that new, it still was unsettling.

"Can I tell you something I haven't told anyone yet?" He leaned toward the center console.

"Of course." I tapped my fingers on the wheel nervously.

"On our year anniversary at the end of May, I'm going to ask her to marry me."

I started shaking as my breath got caught in my chest. "You're going to propose?" I hoped he couldn't tell how overly surprised I was by his comment.

He obviously didn't notice. "Yeah!"

"Tha-that's great. I'm happy for you!" I swallowed my anguish away. "Let's go get drinks to celebrate."

The warmth of his hand soothed my arm causing me to look at him. "Kai, you're the greatest. Everything we've been through and you still are supportive. I'll always love you, you know that, right? I'm so glad we're friends."

I don't know why, but I wanted to cry. I nodded because I couldn't speak. I drove us to the one place I knew I'd feel better at. I pulled into the parking lot and we got out of the car.

"The Pocket. I remember this place," Sora said holding the door open for me.

I looked back at him. "I want to introduce you to someone." I led the way to the bar where I saw Seifer and Cid laughing with some regulars. Sora and I sat down. He examined his surroundings.

"Who am I meeting?" Sora asked.

"Someone very important to me." I looked down the bar again when Cid spotted me.

"Kairi! Hello young lady!" He waved my way causing Seifer to look in my direction. He smiled making my heart sink back in place. He shook his head to get his blonde hair away from his eyes.

"Hey, wasn't expecting to see you until tonight." He leaned in on the bar so we were only a foot away from each other's faces. I saw Sora stare at us from the corner of my eye.

"I wanted to formally introduce you to someone." I leaned back and presented Sora to Seifer. They both stared at each other. "Seifer, this is Sora. Sora, this is my boyfriend, Seifer."

Seifer glanced at me then back at Sora. "Boyfriend, huh?" Sora started to smile. "Nice to meet the guy who won Kairi's heart." He extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Sora." Seifer looked at me as he said, "I've heard a lot about you." That was a lie because we never talked about each other's past. It just made it easier not to intrude on his. He only recognized him from New Years. "What are you two up to?"

I jumped to answer, "Sora is back for Spring Break. I actually forgot he was coming back today. We decide to get drinks to celebrate his planned engagement to Aqua." I realized how fast I was actually talking and how anxious I was being with Sora and Seifer together.

Seifer's eyes widened as he nodded. "You're getting hitched, huh? Congratulations. Drinks of me, then."

"Thanks," Sora smiled. Seifer headed to the other side of the bar. "He's a nice guy, Kai. How'd you meet him?"

I watched Seifer's swift movements as he whipped up some drinks for us. "Funny story."

"Tell me."

I looked back at Sora's blue eyes. "I kissed him on New Years. It was actually only our second encounter."

Suddenly his eager to know look became confused. "But… you never said anything about him when we were here… was that why you were gone? You actually kissed some stranger on New Years and started dating him?"

I shook my head. "He wasn't a complete stranger by then. He helped Namine take me home after I got drunk, then when you came to town, I went to thank him and we just ended up kissing."

"That doesn't sound anything like you."

Sora looked so confused. It almost made me mad. How could he assume who I was anymore. We hadn't spent enough time together for him to decide I wasn't the same nineteen year old he left behind. Siefer returned with his drinks for us.

"Here's to a good future," Seifer smiled politely.

We raised our glasses and lightly together before taking a drink. We stayed until we finished our beverages before I drove Sora home. We hardly spoke a word. I didn't realize how much things had changed and apparently neither did he.

The next day my parents decided to have a 'Welcome Home Sora BBQ'. My parents still hadn't met Seifer but they knew of him. "When do we get to meet this wonderful boy who managed to win over my daughter?" My mom asked excitedly as she moved around the furniture in our backyard.

My dad, who was cleaning the grill, looked our way. "Where did you say he worked?"

I rolled my eyes. "A bar."

"Does he drink a lot?"

"Dad!" I exclaimed.

"Jerry, don't hound the poor kid when he gets here." My mom placed her hands on her hips. She looked at me. "When will he be here?"

"Four," I answered. It was two and the gathering started in an hour. I kept glancing at my phone hoping to get a message from Namine or Roxas. They were going to each other's families to announce the pregnancy. "The Oshiro's are still coming, right?"

"Of course, why wouldn't they?"

I shrugged, slipping my phone into my pocket again. "Just wondering." I started helping my parents organize our yard for our guests to arrive. The Ikari's were first to arrive of course. Mr. Ikari immediately helped my dad with the food while Mrs. Ikari met up with my mom. Sora and I started at each other.

He made the first move and walked up to me. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"What for?"

"I shouldn't have said anything about you kissing a stranger. I'm happy for you. Seifer really likes you." He almost sounded pained to say it.

"How do you know?"

He smiled softly. "It's the way he looks at you." How familiar those words sounded. Seifer said the same things about how I looked at Sora. I felt sort of sad yet happy because in all reality, I hoped Seifer liked me as much as I liked him.

I smiled back. "I really do like him."

"Good."

"Maria!" My mom called out with her arms raised hair. We looked toward the side entrance of the yard. The Oshiro's and Muto's, followed by Namine and Roxas, entered the party. Either they didn't know of the news or they were good at hiding their surprise because both of their parents smiled and made their way to our parents. Namine and Roxas walked toward us.

"I've been waiting to hear from you all day!" I exclaimed standing close to Namine without drawing too much attention to us. "How'd it go?"

Roxas put his arm over her shoulder. "They were surprised to say the least," he replied.

"They're still taking it all in but they agreed to help however they can," Namine smiled shyly. "Like you said, I'm old enough, we've been together long enough, and we both have stable jobs. We're ready for it."

"That's great news!" Sora grinned.

"I'm so happy to hear it!" I hugged them both. Slowly more people showed up to the BBQ. Some were friends of Sora's that I remembered from high school and who stayed local. A lot of our family friends came too. The moms gossiped and the dads shared grilling tips.

It almost felt like high school all over again with everyone mingling. Even Roxas fit right in to the crowd he was adopted into. "Dinner will be ready soon!" my dad called.

"I'm starving," I said grabbing my stomach.

"Tell me about it," Namine laughed doing the same.

"What are you hoping for?" Sora asked.

"Boy," Roxas replied.

"Girl," Namine answered the same time. They looked at each other. "No, no boy," Namine shook her head. I held in my laugh.

Sora nudged my shoulder and pointed to the side entrance. We all looked to see Seifer looking around. He was dressed more presentable than anyone else here. He had a black button up dress shirt with rolled up sleeves, dark blue jeans, and dress shoes. His blonde hair was still shaggy and unbelievably attractive- even more so with him dressed up.

I stood up from the wooden bench we were on so he could see me. His green eyes finally spotted me and he smiled. We met each other half way and embraced each other. "Hey," he said into my hair as he pressed a kiss to the side of my head.

I squeezed him a little tighter, "I'm glad you're here." I backed up to see him smiling. "You look amazing. Much more fancy then the rest of us." I lifted my leg to show off my flip-flops.

He laughed, "well, you're still beautiful."

I half smiled feeling shy. "Ready to meet my parents?"

He inhaled deeply. "I'm nervous as all hell. I told you I've never met a girl's parents."

I put my hand on his forearm. "Don't worry. They're excited to meet you." He nodded nervously as I led him to my parents. My mom was standing in front of my dad. They both looked up at us. "Mom, dad, this is Seifer Gushiken. Seifer, this is my mom, Katherine and my dad, Jerry."

Seifer extended his hand out in which my dad took it. "Nice to finally meet you, sir."

"You too. Kairi talks very highly of you," my dad replied. He actually let himself smile.

My mom let out a little squeal and pulled him into a hug- instantly catching him off guard and making me embarrassed. She pulled him arms length away and grinned from ear to ear. "I'm so glad to finally meet you! I was worried my baby wouldn't meet someone!"

"Mom!" I sighed putting my hand over my face.

Seifer laughed. "Your daughter is wonderful. I'm glad we crossed paths." I blushed like a mad person who just ran a hundred mile marathon.

"Are you hungry Seifer?" my dad asked tossing a hamburger patty.

"Starved. I've been looking forward to this dinner," he answered.

"Here, first dibs," my mom insisted as she handed him a plate.

He took it and bowed his head politely. "Thank you ma'am." My mom smiled.

I couldn't believe how well this was going. I smiled satisfied. I turned toward my friends where I saw Namine and Roxas giving me a thumbs up. Sora was just watching. He didn't have any emotion as he watched my boyfriend interacted with my parents. We made eye contact and he turned back to talk to the group. It was strange.

For the most part of the night, Seifer stood by my side and mingled with the people I knew. Sora and him hardly exchanged a word which bothered me. Just a couple hours earlier Sora claimed he was happy for me. If he wouldn't have ever mentioned Aqua to me the night I planned to go The Pocket, I wouldn't have gotten drunk and needed Seifer to take care of me. All I planned for that evening was to have a beer or two, a little rant, maybe a flirtatious eye exchange with a cute passerby. It was all Sora's fault. I was happy though. Seifer made me happy. I had to remind myself that Sora and I were nevermore.

Seifer wandered back over to my dad to talk about some literary work my dad was teaching. I decided to go talk to Sora. He was talking to some guys he played football with in high school.

"Can we talk?" I asked tapping his shoulder.

He turned to face me. "Okay." I led the way inside the house where we could talk in private.

I turned and glared at him once I shut the door. "What's wrong with you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You know what I'm talking about. First you are _so_ surprised I'm dating someone and treat me all weird then you apologized for over reacting just hours earlier. Now suddenly you just stare at us and hardly say a word. What in the world is going on in your head? Make up your mind! Are you happy for me or what?"

Sora stared at me. His eyes wandered my face. I couldn't read his expression as he inhaled deeply. "I'm just reminiscing," he finally said.

It caught me off guard more than anything. I more expected anger for accusing him of what could have all been in my head. "Excuse me?" I said shaking my head.

"I'm just remembering how great everything seemed when I lived her. So much has changed in three years. I miss hanging out with all of you and your parents. I miss the connections. I miss being near you. I miss what we once were." Sora half smiled but sighed before being straight faced.

"You're about to be engaged, Sora. You can't say those things." I shook my head again.

"Kai, I mean it. I really do miss you. Seeing how happy you are being with Seifer makes me miss you. We were once that happy."

My stomach turned. "Once upon a time. The past is in the past. Us going to different schools had to separate us. It was bound to happen for us to move on. We need to except that. We're not ever going to be more than friends."

He nodded, "I know and I'm happy with where I am in life, too. I'm about to graduate from college and be engaged to the girl I plan to spend the rest of my life with. I understand this all sounds confusing. I'm happy with my life. I just miss the past. That's all."

I sighed. "I wish you all the best in your future with Aqua. The past will never change and we'll always be apart of each other. You were a big part of my life and who I am today. I thank you for making me who I am."

"I'm sorry if I make this awkward or uncomfortable. You're the best, Kairi Kat. I love you. I hope our friendship never goes away."

I smiled sadly. It almost felt like another goodbye. "It won't change." I leaned forward and hugged him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked in my hair.

We separated. "For lashing out. It just feels weird, you know? Like you said, so much has changed. We've grown up. Never in a million years did I guess we wouldn't be together. I guess we're trying to get used to this change. It was easy not seeing you and adapting to the changes but seeing you makes it a little harder on the both of us."

"It does." He looked down at his hands then back at me with a smile. "Are you going to come to my wedding?" he asked.

I laughed to myself. "Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good."

"Let's go back outside. I shouldn't keep the guest of honor locked up." He nodded and we went back to the BBQ. Sora went back to his friends and I stood by Seifer's side. He looked down and smiled.

My dad patted his shoulder. "I like this one, Kairi."

I smiled at them both, "me too." I looked behind my shoulder to see Sora smiling back before going back to his conversation. We were going to be okay. I knew it.

**A/N**: Ah, the typical awkward conversations with old boyfriends meeting new ones. The song title for this chapter mainly went along with Kairi trying to be all seductive toward Seifer more than the rest of this chapters theme. The other songs however will fit fairly well. By the way the title (Not A Bad Thing) is from Justin Timberlake. Holy cow that song. I so woulda walked down the aisle to it if it had come out when I was getting married. Anywhozie, you know what to do!


	5. Do It To Me

**Chapter 5**- Do It To Me (Allstar Weekend)

"It was so good to see you Sora!" Larxene exclaimed hugging him. "Please visit again as soon as you graduate."

He laughed, "of course!"

The two weeks of Spring Break flew by. We were driving to say our goodbyes before I dropped Sora off at the airport. Staples was our last stop.

"I missed you so much. I'll give you a job in a heartbeat until you start your career."

"Thanks Larxene," Sora smiled and turned to me. "Ready?"

"Yep,"I nodded. We waved goodbye and headed to the airport.

"Thank you for taking me here," he said at the gates.

"I'm sorry your parents couldn't be here." I tucked my hands into my pockets.

He shrugged. "They have to make that money to visit me in Radiant Garden for my graduation."

"True," I smiled. "Let me know what Aqua's reaction is when you pop the question."

"Deal." We hugged tight before he wandered to the main gate. Sora turned and waved. I smiled and waved back.

When I got back into town, I decided to visit Seifer at work. It wasn't as busy as normal but then again it was only four in the afternoon on a Thursday. I maneuvered my way to the bar.

"Hey Cid," I smiled taking a seat.

"How goes it?" he patted the bar with a grin.

I glanced around. "Isn't Seifer here?"

"Hmm," he rubbed his chin in thought. "I believe he had another visitor and is talking to them."

"A visitor?" I couldn't think of who. He never mentioned any friends outside of The Pocket. I looked around again. In the corner, I finally saw him leaning against the table and a girl with purplish colored hair talking to him. She was wearing a short denim skirt and a black halter top. Her black heals made her tan legs look long and her body curvy. She stuck her chest forward as she talked to my boyfriend. Their conversation looked more one sided as she did all the talking and Seifer crossed his arms.

"Cid," I said leaning in toward the bar but kept my eyes on the other two. "Who is that?"

"Oh, that's Fujin," Cid said leaning in toward me.

"Fujin?"

"Yeah, Seifer's ex-girlfriend. Hasn't he ever mentioned her?"

I hummed to myself. "Oh, oh yeah. He's mentioned her once or twice." Cid went back to helping someone down the bar. Seifer never mentioned Fujin or any previous girlfriends. He said he didn't date. She was beautiful though.

She leaned in toward Seifer who kept his same composure. Her hand found it's way to his cheek. I could feel my inner green monster stir within. His face became stern as he stared at her face. He grabbed her wrist and pulled away. I felt slightly relieved. Seifer shook his head as she kept trying to reach for him again.

He walked passed her toward the back room. He didn't notice me yet as he disappeared behind the doors. Fujin noticed I was staring at her. I quickly glanced the other way but it was too late. She straightened her composure and headed my way. My heartbeat picked up. She ran her fingers through her hair as she sat in the vacant chair next to me.

"Men," she huffed and semi-laughed. I looked at her and gave a quick half smile to show I acknowledged her presence. "You'd think after being together for a few months but knowing each other a year, something would still be there."

"Yeah," I hummed. Half of me wanted to hear her but the other half didn't.

"I used to work with him and we dated four months ago," she clearly wanted to keep talking. "I wanted to see how he was. We haven't talked since he called it off but we used to be great friends before we hooked up one drunken night." I cringed. I didn't want that mental image of Seifer and Fujin in bed. "Have you had much luck with men?"

Odd question. I looked at her and shrugged. "I wouldn't say it's bad luck; I've only dated two guys."

"How old are you?"

"I'll be twenty-three next month."

She smiled, "you're still young. That's impressive though."

"How about you?"

"Twenty-seven." She looked about my age. Dark blue eyes, surrounded by smokey eye make-up. Her lips were a pale pink so it didn't clash against her purple hair. "I've got some advice for you. Don't let a boy who has secrets hold onto your heart. It'll only get broken."

I swallowed. "Then why do you still try to be with someone who has them?"

She smirked, "sometimes girls like me can't resist those kind."

"Kairi?" Seifer was walking our way carrying a crate of glasses. He saw who I was sitting with. "What are you still doing here?" he directed his attention to Fujin.

She looked at both of us then her mouth formed a perfect "O" as she smiled surprised. She shifted her gaze to Seifer but pointed my way. "This is the girl you've moved onto?" He set the crate down slowly and crossed his arms. "Needed someone young and naive? Everyone is curious Seif. The younger they are, the more curious they are." She looked at me and stood up. "Remember what I said sweetheart. Protect your heart now. It was nice meeting you." Fujin looked at Seifer one more time and winked before walking away.

Seifer leaned on the bar. His fingertips gripped the wood tightly. "What did she say to you?"

I never expected to have this conversation. "She told me to not be with guys who keep secrets."

He leaned back shaking his head before pounding his fists on the counter causing glasses down the bar to rattle. Other customers looked our way. "Damn her," he said through his teeth as he hung his head.

"What did she come here for?" I asked quietly. My hand slowly covered his. He looked up through his hair.

"She wanted to hook up. Fujin's been trying to get a hold of me the last couple weeks and I wouldn't answer. She decided to come see me here. I told her I was with someone but she didn't seem to care."

I shuttered but felt relieved. "What happened between you two?" Did I really want to know?

His hand covered his forehead before sliding down his face. "Do we really need to discuss this right now?"

"I think you owe me for not telling me she's been trying to get in your pants the last couple weeks."

Seifer's jaw clenched. I leaned back and tried not to back down. Our eyes locked onto each other. Maybe Fujin was right. My curiosity was big. Seifer pushed away girls who wanted to know. I had the right to at least know that, right? "Fine," he finally answered. "Tonight. Come by my house by one."

I held my head up and nodded. "Thank you."

He leaned forward and waved his finger at me to come closer. I did as he asked and met him half way. His fingers laced through my hair as he pressed his mouth to mine roughly. His tongue explored mine and I could feel my lower inner muscles dance excited. He pulled back catching his breath and smirked, tugging lightly on my hair.

"I'll see you tonight," he whispered seductively.

I nodded because that's all I could do. I slid off my chair and walked to my car. One o'clock couldn't come soon enough.

"Isn't it a little late to be going to Seifer's?" Namine asked sitting at the dining table eating a literal midnight snack.

"I napped for four hours," I replied stretching.

"What are you going over there for anyway?"

"I met his most recent ex." I could feel a bit overwhelmed thinking about it again.

She looked surprised and set her spoon down on her ice cream lid. "You actually met someone from his past?" I had told Namine all about how he couldn't open up to people and his past made him hold back on being in a serious relationship.

"Crazy, huh?"

"What happened?" I sat down and began to explain my encounter with Fujin. A few moments later, she finally replied, "you're getting laid."

"That's not what I was expecting to hear."

"He kissed you intensely after you met his psycho hormonal ex-girlfriend. Tonight will finally be the night."

My stomach fluttered. "How do you know?"

She tilted her head having her blonde hair cascade to the side. "You guys have been dating for what, nearly two months?"

"A month tomorrow. Well, today I guess." It was twelve-thirty after all.

"But have been seeing each over for about three months."

"I guess…"

"Three months, Kai, _three_," she said it slowly.

"He meant more of a committed type of thing, I think. Those only lasted three months at most," I retaliated.

"Regardless, he clearly wants to talk to you. You said it yourself that he doesn't talk and pushes people away when they want to know too much. It's been three months, nearly four since you guys have met. He normally is a sex whore-"

"Nam," I cringed.

"Sorry. And yet, he is respecting you and is willing to talk about his past. It'd say this is a big deal Kairi."

Maybe she was right. Namine did have some great points. My insides tingled anxiously. I bit my lip and smiled. "You really think it's going to happen tonight?"

"Oh, girl, I bet on it. If you don't already, you should put something sexy on."

I nodded and hurried to my bedroom to start raiding my closet. I found a red lacy bra and a matching thong. I also changed out of my skinny jeans into my black skirt. I slipped a red halter top on and black flats. I was thankful for remembering to shave in the morning. I brushed my brown hair and tossed it into a messy bun. Namine was waiting for me in the living room.

"Damn. If you weren't getting laid, then you definitely are now."

My face felt hot as I laughed. "Thank you?"

"Go get him girl," Namine laughed hugging me. I waved goodbye and drove to the other side of town to Seifer's apartment. It was really only my third time there. I parked next to his car and walked across the parking lot to his door. I inhaled deeply and knocked. A moment later, Seifer opened his door wearing blue jeans and an unbuttoned button-up. My eyes quickly wandered to his bare chest making me swoon. It was smooth and tan. I just wanted to reach out and touch him.

"Hey you," he said taking me by the hand and leading me in.

"Hi," I smiled.

"I'm just going to change real fast. I just got home." He closed the front door and kissed the side of my head. "You look smoking by the way." I watched him disappear into his room leaving the door cracked. I so badly wanted to follow but I needed to behave. I stood in the center of his living room. On one side he had a brown suede couch with two pillows on each end. Directly in front was an entertainment center with a 47 inch TV, an Xbox One, and a Playstation 4. Just off to the side passed the door was his kitchen and dining room table. His bathroom was next to his bedroom door.

Seifer reappeared wearing his black pajama bottoms that hung low on his hips, exposing the indents of his pelvis. My body was reacting so I casually crossed my legs and smiled. He ran his hand through his hair making it a sexy mess. "Let's talk." We met at the couch and sat on opposite ends.

I cleared my throat. I almost didn't want to talk as I stared at his defined abs and arms. The muscles on his body were perfectly tones and not bulging from his body.

"So what do you want to know?"

I twisted the hem of my skirt. I saw his eyes avert from my face to my upper thigh. I cleared my throat again. "So Fujin said you two were coworkers."

He looked up at me again. "Yeah, she used to be a waitress at The Pocket. She quit to go work at another restaurant six months ago. We still talked because we became good friends."

"How long did you guys date Or more like how did it all happen?"

Seifer sighed and began to rub the back of his neck. He avoided eye contact as he retrieved his memory. Slowly, he began talking. "A month before she quit, we went out for drinks to celebrate her getting a new job. We both got a little too drunk and got a cab ride back to her place. She kissed me and before I knew it, we were in her room."

Ugh, it was it was worse hearing it from him. I sank into the couch more as he went on. "It was more of a fling then a relationship. Like I told you, relationships weren't my thing. Sex was and I got what I wanted from her. It was mutual though. We were both in it for the same reason."

I felt the smooth material of this decorative pillows while I talked. "What did she mean by the younger they are the more curious?"

"People are curious by nature. She insisted I should tell her who I was and what kind of background I had. The first couple time she back off when I told her I didn't want to talk about it. Eventually she became relentless. I told her if she didn't stop asking, I'd end it. I told her curiosity got you nowhere. When we did end, we stopped talking. A week and a half later, I met you."

I looked up at him. He was studying me. I felt childish for getting so worked up. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For opening up to me. Fujin was semi-right. I'm curious and I can't help it. I know it's hard for you to talk about your past, but I do appreciate what you've given to me."

He leaned forward and placed his hand on my knee. I felt warm with him near me. "I told you, I"m trying this relationship thing. You make me want to try." He made my heart faint. I smiled softly. "I do have a question for you now."

"Okay."

His hand brushed up a littler higher sending chills up my spine. "Why are you wearing a skirt and that shirt?"

I shrugged slowly. "No reason. I just wanted to look good for you."

"Kai, you don't have to dress that way to look good for me. You're beautiful."

"You have a way with words Mr. Gushiken. Namine just put thoughts into my head, that's why I'm dressed this way."

He sat closer to me. "You know how hard it is to not touch you."

My eyes winded and I held my breath. "Then don't resist…"

His green eyes were shadowed by his hair as he looked at me. "I want to respect you."

I put my hand on his cheek. "You've respected me since day one. I believe you've proved your point on the whole trying thing. We haven't once fooled around in the months we've known each other and you've even let me glance at part of your history. I'd say that's achievement enough." Thank you Namine for bringing it all to my attention.

Seifer pulled my legs up on the couch and slid me down. My skirt moved up and covered just enough to hide my lingerie. His hand caressed my right thigh. "Are you sure about this?"

I tugged gent ally on the back of his hair. I whispered, "more than anything."

His lips pressed against mine. He hovered over me and started to kiss my neck. I closed my eyes and focused on his touch. His lips moved down my jaw line to my neck. I felt tingling along the right side of my body. His breath stopped at my collarbone. Seifer slipped his hand under my back to pick me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we began to make out as he pulled me to my feet.

His hand ran gent ally up my thigh and soon found it's way to my bare bottom. I moaned into his mouth. He hoisted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Seifer walked us into the bedroom w here it was dark and cool. He closed the door and set me on his bed. I glanced at the moonlight through the window before looking back at him.

He began to rub my legs and stopped at the hem of my underwear. He carefully reached up and slid my skirt off, tossing it to the floor. He then began to pull off my shirt and disposed of it as well. I laid there in the moons view and Seifer's, too. I felt exposed and young- inexperienced.

"You look amazing, Kairi," he whispered, placing his hand on the top of my chest, just above my bra. I'm sure my heart was beating rapidly under his palm. I couldn't speak and luckily, I didn't need to as Seifer began to kiss my bare stomach. I closed my eyes and took it in.

Soon I felt his hand tug at my bra strap and it was off before I could comprehend it. I opened my eyes to see him staring at my naked body. His eyes were intense and focused. He finally met my gaze and reached up to move some hair from my shoulder. "I'll be gentle."

I managed to smile weakly, "I know." Seifer's hand rand down the front of my body, leaving a warm sensation between my breasts, my stomach, and stopped right above the most sensitive, most anxious part of my body. His fingers slowly and carefully ran down the center. It almost tickled but instantly sent waves of pleasure through the rest of me. I moaned loudly and arched my back. He leaned forward to kiss me. His mouth then began to explore my bare skin. My body clenched and I held my breath, aching for his touch.

He stopped and I looked up at him. "Keep going," I pleaded.

Seifer smirked and slid off his pants. "Oh, trust me, I plan on it." He grabbed my legs and spread them wide before making contact. I gasped in pleasure.

x.o.x.o.

I don't know what time we had fallen asleep but it was right before the noon when I woke up naked next to Seifer. His hair was sticking up in strange ways and his mouth slightly open. I smiled as I examined his face. He looked so peaceful.

Memories of last night ran through my mind. I grabbed the covers and pulled them to my chin. I silently squealed to myself. I couldn't believe Seifer and I actually spent most of the night making love. He was so gentle and loving. He appreciated me and made me feel fantastic. I stared at the ceiling with a huge grin on my face.

"What's with the grin Miss Smiles?" a deep, sleepy voice said. I looked to see Seifer yawning then smile.

"Hey there sleepy head." I leaned forward to kiss him. His hand rested on my waist. "I was just thinking about last night."

"You were pretty amazing if I do say so myself," he said rubbing my side. "It was nice talking about my past with you."

"I'm glad you were able to. See, I told you talking about your past is relieving. I hope one day you can really open up."

He was quiet for a moment. "Let's go on a getaway."

I leaned back. "A getaway?"

"How much vacation time do you have?"

"Two weeks? I was planning on using a few days to go to Radiant Garden for Sora's graduation." I was nervous saying that only because talking about going to see my ex-boyfriend graduate while naked in bed with my current boyfriend wasn't ideal.

Seifer propped his head up with his arm. "Let's take a week." He either didn't hear what I had planned or just didn't care.

"Wait, what? This is so random."

"I want to spend time with you and just you. I need to have time with you."

It actually sounded kind of romantic and he sounded almost desperate. I wasn't sure what had gotten into him but I liked the feeling of being needed. I tilted my head. "So what do you have planned for this little vacation?"

"It's a surprise. Plan for it in the beginning of May. We'll be able to avoid all breaks from school and it'll be easier to do things."

"I've never taken a random vacation before."

"It's for a special occasion."

I thought for a moment before smiling. "You remembered my birthday."

"How could I forget. May third. It'll be fun."

I put my hand on his face. "I don't doubt it."

Four hours later, I was at work with the biggest grin on my face. My co-worker, Pence from specialist walked by the front register. "You look awfully happy."

I waved bye to the customer I had just helped and looked at the happy-go-lucky dark haired boy in front of me. "I am actually."

"What could possibly get Kairi Mizuno so stoked besides passing some test?" And and I had graduated from Destiny High School and DIU. He also was friends with Sora and got the job because of him.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm going on vacation in May."

"Where to?"

I shrugged. "I dunno yet. My boyfriend hasn't fully planned it yet."

He rose an eyebrow. "you have a boyfriend?"

"Why do you seem so surprised?"

"Guess I just never pictured you with anyone else but Sora."

"Well everyone moves on sooner or later." I hated that everyone always expected Sora and I to be together. At one point in time, I thought we would have but so much had changed and we were now on two different paths.

Pence seemed unfazed by the whole conversation and moved on. "Are you going to the company picnic this weekend?"

"Company picnic?"

"Yeah, our store hit our goal sales for the year so we're getting five hundred to spend and Larxene wants to do a picnic at the Board Walk." All this time Larxene has been on my case about sales and we were fine. I set my jaw in annoyance.

"What day is it?" I asked.

"None of us work past three on Saturday," he replied. "Some people from the other store are coming to cover for us."

"Okay, I'll go."

"I'm getting back to work. Keep smiling on," he grinned walking away. Pence was definitely one of the strangest kids I knew but by far most true to himself.

It was an hour before the company picnic and I was on the phone with Seifer who was getting ready for work.

"So you're going to the Board Walk?" he asked.

"Yep, I'm actually pretty excited," I answered as I brushed my hair.

"Don't you have a lot of male coworkers?"

I smirked at my reflection. "Is someone jealous?"

"I already have you."

"That you do," I smiled. "I better finish getting ready. I'll keep texting you."

"Okay, have fun," he replied. "Bye."

"Talk to you soon."

I met up with some of my coworkers at the Board Walk soon after. It was busy with tons of teenagers and young adults on Spring Break. The lines were long but the temperature was just right. A small gathering of Staples employees were set up on the beach. Larxene had set up some fold out chairs and towels for us.

Pence rose his arm up as soon as he saw me. "Kairi! You came!"

I walked toward him with a smile, "told you I would."

Larxene cleared her throat. "So I bought some armbands for unlimited rides." A couple of high school employees grabbed them out of her hand and ran back to the pier. The rest of us casually took the others and walked up together.

I felt a nudge against my shoulder. "Wanna go on some rides?" Pence was grinning.

"Which one?"

"Only the best one. The Giant Dipper?" he answered matter-of-factly.

I laughed, "okay." He grinned like a child on Christmas morning. Pence took my hand and led the way to the giant roller coaster. We got in line next to some of our younger coworkers. The blonde out of the two brunettes looked at us.

Alyssa gasped, "are you two a thing?"

I stared at her, "uh…"

"She has a boyfriend," Andy nodded.

"You have a boyfriend?" Jenny, one of the brunettes, squealed causing the other two to be just as thrilled. "Tell us about him." This is why I hated working with high schoolers.

"Well," I started. "He's twenty-six and a bartender at The Pocket." More squealing caused me to shutter.

Ashley, the third girl, swooned. "An older guy? Is he smoking hot?"

"He's a bartender, he has to be," Jenny concluded.

Pence looked at them confused. "How would you know what bartenders look like? Aren't you guys sixteen?"

Ashley clicked her tongue and flipped her hair. She sighed disgruntled, "uh, seventeen." I rolled my eyes. Another reason I never hung out with my coworkers. "Do you have a picture of your beau?"

"Beau?" Pence questioned.

Alyssa sighed in annoyance. "Beau, as in her main squeeze. Gosh, Pence, don't you know anything?" He held his hands up in defense. They looked back at me.

"Actually, I have one."

"Only one? How long have you two been together?" Jenny asked.

"A little over a month."

"And only one picture? You better get on it girl and stake your claim. He's a bartender. Think of how many girls must hit on him- especially drunk." The girls nodded together. I looked at Pence who shrugged.

My phone started to vibrate. I pulled it out and answered. "Hello?"

"Kairi, are you at work?" my mom asked in a quiet voice.

"No…"

"Come home." She hung up without another word. I looked up to see we were almost to the end of the line.

"I've gotta go. I'm sorry," I said squeezing past all of the other people waiting. My mom never acted that way. I ran through the crowd on the Board Walk and all the way to my car. As I drove through the city, all I could think of was my moms voice. Was someone hurt? She would have told me.

I turned down the street that I grew up on when I saw it. My heart fell into my stomach as my eyes read "For Sale" in front of my childhood home. I knew my parents were having a hard time making payments but they tried all the modification loans through the bank. They had talked about putting it up for sale, but I always pushed the thought out of my mind. This was supposed to be the house I'd inherit and raise my own family in. The neighborhood was peaceful and such a big part of my life.

I parked in front of the sign and took in a deep breath hoping to hold back any emotions ready to burst from my chest. As I walked to the front door, I wanted to kick the sign down. I bit my lip and opened the door to the house that would eventually not be mine.

**A/N**: I know the house thing sounds super random and it really is but I actually went through this two months ago and I was pretty devastated. A few of my friends told me I should write about it and I was in the middle of this story so I managed to intertwine it. Also, that was my first attempt at a sexual scene and yeah. So Ta-Da!


	6. Why Don't You Love Me

**Chapter 6**- Why Don't You Love Me (Hot Chelle Rae ft Demi Lovato)

My parents were sitting at the dining table talking when they saw me. The look on my moms face is what caused me to start crying. She looked apologetic as she hugged me.

"I didn't want to tell you over the phone," she said brushing my hair back with her hand.

"We're actually selling the house?" I frowned.

"We have to. The denied all of our requests for loans or modifications. It's either sell it or risk a short sale," my dad sighed.

It shouldn't have been a big deal. The economy was weak and plenty of people have lost worse. We actually have the opportunity to make some sort of profit so my parents wouldn't be in further debt. Call me selfish, but it's my house; I understood it's just materialistic. My parents were at least in good health. Thinking about not being able to stand in my living room to talk to my parents made me cry again.

"What's going to happen to you guys?" I asked.

"We need to find an apartment," my dad answered. I couldn't bare to think of my parents downgrading to an apartment life. They were supposed to retire here. I walked upstairs to my bedroom.

My parents kept my old bed up here. All of my childhood, or more like teenage posters and decorations, were left up just in case I wanted to ever stay the night. It was mostly why I never went full out in decorating my own bedroom at my apartment. I walked over to my dresser, which was almost empty. I looked at the picture frames. I had some pictures with my parents and grandparents. Quite a few were of Namine and I growing up and even some with her older brother, Cloud, who was in the military. There was one more of Sora and I when he was leaving for Radiant Garden.

I took the picture and sat on my bed. It was four years ago, yet it felt so much longer. I remember feeling so lost the moment he disappeared past the security check point. We were supposed to stick together yet he was gone. I glanced around my room. It was covered in posters of movies, magazine clippings, and pictures taped to the wall.

This house held so many memories. My first kiss was in the den with Sora. It was the place where I snuck friends over in the middle of the night. It was the place I fell in love and had my heart broken. I let the frame fall out of my hand and onto my bed as I fell back into my pillows. I curled up and cried to myself.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out to see two missed calls from Seifer. It began to ring again and this time I was able to answer it.

"Hey," my voice was raspy.

"Were you sleeping?" Seifer asked.

I cleared my throat, "yeah."

"Aren't you supposed to be at the Board Walk? Did you fall asleep on the beach or something?"

"I'm at my parents." I could feel the sadness swell in my airway. "They're selling the house."

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head even though he couldn't see me. "Not really."

"I'm coming to see you."

"But you're working."

"It's slow. I'll se you soon." He hung up right after. I glanced at my phone. It was almost eight on a Saturday night. Today would be busy at The Pocket. He lied to me, but at the moment, I didn't mind. I was more thankful for him coming to be with me.

Half an hour later, the doorbell rang. I could hear my parents voice mix with Seifer's. I stood up and put my picture frame back on the dresser. My door opened to expose Seifer leaning against the doorframe. His eyes wandered the walls.

"This room is definitely more animated then the one in your apartment."

"Welcome to the room of a teenager," I half frowned.

His eyes met mine before he slipped into the room and closing the door behind him. Seifer sat down and wrapped his arms around me. His lips pressed against my temple. "I'm sorry this is happening Kairi," he whispered.

"Me too," I replied almost to myself.

"So tell me every good memory you have here," he said looking at me. I looked back, surprised. We never talked about my past. His fingers laced with mine. "It'll help you and it'll help me understand the importance of your home."

I slowly nodded and began to talk. I told him about meeting Namine and Cloud for the first time. It was the first day of Kindergarden and I was waiting for the bus stop with my parents when the siblings walked up to us. My mom urged me to say hello causing Cloud to push Namine into me. We both were instantly embarrassed but somehow it worked. We said our hellos and it was history from there.

I told him about the time I shoved birthday cake into my dads face and he got me back. Cake went every where and my mom freaked out. I mentioned family gatherings, the star gazing in my front yard, the late nights watching horror movies then being too scared to get off of my bed. Nearly and hour had passed of memory sharing.

Seifer was leaning back into my pillows watching me contently. I stared at him. "Yes…"

"I like listening to you talk," he replied. "Usually I'm bored in a few minutes but something about how you talk- it's worth listening to. You're so animated and your reactions and emotions almost makes it seem like you're remember for the first time."

I never heard of sharing stories that way. I smiled at the thought, knowing he actually admired my stories. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Listening and being here for me. I really appreciate it." Seifer smiled in reply and hugged me.

"Thank you for letting me be here," he said hugging a little tighter. My heart skipped a beat. I felt something different between us happening. I suddenly felt closer to him and the hearing to be in his arms almost seemed necessary. It almost was like my heart was growing larger for him. I closed my eyes and embraced his hug.

Throughout the remainder of the month, I helped my parents go through the house to decide what to keep and throw away. I gathered all of my posters, pictures, and decorations from my walls and took in the empty scenery.

The more I took away from the house, the easier it became to disconnect. Almost a week after the house went up for sale and a few people did walk throughs, someone made an offer. I felt more rushed to get what I could save. We were given sixty days to be fully moved out.

I ended up having to rent out a small storage to fit all of my saved belongings that wouldn't fit at my apartment. There was no way I could find room for all of it. It was difficult shifting through old notes and saved school work. It only had meaning to be saved. As the days ticked away, I realized I never needed more than half of my things. Decided what could be donated versus throwing away almost became a selfish act. If something wasn't used but had my name on it, like old notebooks or stuffed animals, I felt the need to throw it away so someone else couldn't have my past. Somedays were easier than others. Once my bedroom was cleared out completely was when I finally realized I was looking into an empty shell of who I once was. It echoed so easily.

The first of May couldn't have arrived sooner. I was visiting my parents again and this time I was much happier then I had been last month.

"So when are you leaving?" My mom was going through some junk drawers int he kitchen.

"Thursday," I answered as I watched her from the barstool.

"And where are you going?"

I shrugged, "Seifer says it's a surprise."

"Well, you better keep in contact so I know you're okay."

"Of course, Mom," I laughed.

She looked up and frowned. "You're going to be gone for your birthday." I hadn't realized this would be the first time I wasn't with my parents for my birthday.

"Let's go out then," I smiled.

"You sure?"

"Mom, I'm sure you're over moving and organizing, so let's go eat."

She closed the drawer and smiled back at me. "Okay."

I decided to go to a local mom and pops restaurant that I always went to growing up. As soon as I pulled up, I noticed Namine's car. We walked inside and saw her with her mom. "Hi Namine, hi Maria!" my mom waved.

"Katherine, Kairi! Come join us!" Maria waved back. My mom took the seat next to Maria and I sat next to Namine.

"I'm sorry about your house Kat," Namine frowned. It'll be strange not seeing you guys when I see my parents."

"We'll still see each other dear," my mom smiled. "How are you anyway?"

Namine and Maria looked at each other. I had forgotten Namine went to her doctors check up. She was finally into her second trimester and could tell whoever she wanted.

"Well," Maria smiled. "I'm going to be a grandmother."

My moms face lit up. "Cloud is having a baby?"

Namine chuckled, "no, I am."

My mom looked so surprised then grabbed Namine's hands and squeezed gently. "Oh, Namine, I'm so happy for you. You're going to make a fantastic mother."

"Thank you."

"How far along are you?"

"Twelve weeks," I answered.

"Kairi, I'm surprised you didn't tell me," my mom said.

"I promised. I'm sorry."

My mom still smiled, "I understand. Yours and Roxas's baby will be adorable."

I raised the water glass the waitress had brought us. "Happy early Mother's Day to my favorite moms and soon to be mom," I smirked, nudging my best friend. The other three clinked their glasses to mine in the middle.

x.o.x.o.

It was a cooler morning with the sun peaking through my blinds. My mini getaway with Seifer was finally here. He had just texted me to let me know he was here. I slung my duffle bag over my shoulder and headed out the front door. I could hear the ocean waves in the distance and some birds calling out to one another. Seifer was waiting in his idling car. I tossed my bag into the trunk before I climbed inside.

As I slid in the passenger seat, he smiled underneath his dark sunglasses. "You ready?"

"More than ever," I grinned sliding my sunglasses over my eyes. He headed up the highway toward Cloud City, just a few hours north of Destiny City. We blasted the radio for the first hour until I finally turned it down and looked his way.

I saw him smirk. "What are you looking at?"

"So where are we going?"

"Up the coast." I gazed past him to admire the ocean view off the horizon. "I have a few places in mind that I want to talk you. I promise, you'll love it." He reached over and held onto my hand.

I had lost track of time when I saw a light house off in the distance. It stood pridefully on the ledge of the coast with a few small buildings surrounding its base. My mouth must have dropped open because Seifer laughed next to me. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"It's beautiful."

He turned his blinker on and headed towards it. We pulled up to the white little cottages nestled besides the tall, white, light house. Pigeon Point Light House. A few other cars were parked along with some families walking around. We parked at the far end. Seifer popped the trunk open and got out of the car.

"Are we staying here?" I asked climbing out of the passenger side.

"For a night, yes," he answered from behind the car. I bit my lip excitedly. We hadn't had a chance to sleep in the same bed for a while.

A voice interrupted my thoughts. "Hello!" We looked up to see a lady waving at us from the front door of the little home. "Can I help you?"

Seifer closed the trunk with out bags in hand. "We have a reservation," he called back.

I looked at him as he walked my way. "We do?" He looked at me and smirked.

"Come on in!" The lady grinned waving us her way. We walked inside. It was a warm, cozy little lobby that was clearly attached to a home. "What's the name under?"

"Seifer Gushiken."

"Oh, yes," the lady replied typing the names into the computer. "The private room with the coastal light house view. Beautiful room. Let's go see it." She stood up, grabbing a key, and walking outside.

The gravel crunched beneath our feet as we were shown where everything was. There were three fully furnished kitchens, along with common rooms for everyone to use during their stay. We arrived to a small little cabin and were handed the keys. "My name's Sophie. The hot tub opens up at four. Be sure to check it out. Call me if you have an questions." Sophie smiled and walked away.

Seifer grinned and held the key up. "Ready?" he slid the key into the lock and turned it. The door slowly opened to reveal a single queen sized bed, a little table with a lamp on it and a bathroom off to the side. I examined the room as I sat down on the very comfortable bed. "Have you been here before?"

He sat down next to me. "I've never been to a Hostel before."

"Hostel?"

"Yeah, this is what a Hostel is. A hotel type of place but multiple people share the accommodations. Kind of like a dorm."

"How'd you find this place?"

"Cid had told me to check it out when I told him we were going on this vacation." He reached up and moved the hair out of my face to kiss my cheek. "I hope you like it."

I smiled and kissed his lips. "I love it."

"Are you hungry?"

"Starved."

He stood up and reached for my hand. "Let's go eat."

We walked outside and headed toward one of the kitchens. Once inside, we saw a family of three little kids and their parents. They looked up from the table in the center. "Hello," the mom smiled.

"Hi," I waved politely.

She looked around realizing they took up most of the table. "I'm so sorry." She then looked at her children. "Kids, why don't you sit in the living room." The oldest boy and girl stood up and walked into the next room. The littlest boy looked up at us with his big brown eyes and smiled.

"You can sit next to me," he offered.

"Oh, Danny, sweetheart, why don't you go play with your brother and sister. I'm sure this nice couple would like to be alone," his mother brushed his hair to the side as she smiled.

Seifer put his hand up. "Oh, that's okay. We don't mind," he offered taking a seat next to the little boy. I sat down on the other side of Seifer.

"Sorry," his dad apologized.

"Oh, don't be," I replied. "Thank you. I'm Kairi and this is Seifer."

"I'm Rinoa and this is Squall," the mom continued. "And these are our kids, Danny, Lily, and Michael."

"Nice to meet you!" We began to talk when Squall offered to make extra of his casserole for us to eat. I was sitting with Rinoa when she glanced over at Danny and Seifer playing with some of Danny's toys.

"It surprises me. Usually Danny is pretty shy but for some reason, as soon as he saw your boyfriend, he took right to him," she grinned, admiring what she saw.

I took a drink of my water. "How old is he?"

"He's six, almost seven."

I smiled softly, "I never knew Seifer was so good with kids."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Two months."

"Oh, young love," Rinoa looked at Squall who was cooking dinner. "I remember when we were new in our relationship. I really do wish you all the best together."

"Thank you. That means a lot," I replied feeling light hearted.

"All right everyone, lunch is ready!" Squall called out. We gathered around the table and ate Squall's casserole. They were visiting from across the country on a family vacation. We talked to them about visiting other places along this side of the coast and insisted they visit Destiny City at some point.

"Where are you two going after this?" Rinoa asked.

"I don't know," I said turning to Seifer. "Where _are_ we going?"

He smiled, "I'm still not telling you. It's a surprise."

"What's the occasion?" Squall asked.

"It's for Kairi's birthday."

"Oh!" Rinoa said. "When is it?"

"Saturday," I answered.

"Oh, in just two days! Happy birthday!"

"Thank you," I laughed.

Danny turned to me. "How old will you be?"

"Twenty-three."

Danny's mouth dropped open. "That's so old!"

"Danny!" Rinoa exclaimed nearly mortified.

Seifer busted up laughing as Danny lowered his head in embarrassment. I laughed, "it's nothing compared to this one." I nudged Seifer with my shoulder. "He's twenty-six." Danny looked like his head was going to explode with surprise and so did Seifer, causing everyone to laugh.

Squall stood up, smiling, "well, we better get back to our room."

"But dad! I want to spend time with Seifer!" Danny frowned as his siblings walked out of the room.

"Bud, we need to let Kairi and Seifer have their alone time. We can't intrude."

"We don't mind," Seifer insisted. Danny looked excited as he clapped his little hands and smiled.

Rinoa looked at both of us. "Are you sure? You don't need to feel obligated."

"We're sure," I nodded.

"Well, if you get tired or he drives you crazy, we're in room eight." she smiled softly.

"Thank you mommy!" Danny cheered as he hugged his parents.

"You better behave young man," Squall said. Danny saluted his dad like a little sailor. They kissed him on the head before going back to their room.

Seifer and I began our journey to entertaining a six year old. We played boardgames and played tag. Our evening flashed before our eyes. It wasn't until Danny fell asleep on the couch as Seifer read to him that I realized it was six in the afternoon.

"He's a sleep," I whispered. Seifer looked down to see the sleeping little boy who clearly admired him.

"We should get him back to his parents," he replied quietly. He set the book down and gently picked Danny up. He curled into Seifer's chest. He stopped and stared at him. I couldn't help but admire the view. He looked so pleased and content being near this little kid.

I led the way back to room eight. "Thank you," Rinoa said quietly as Squall took Danny. "He must have really loved spending time with you."

"Thank you for letting us hang out with him," Seifer said. "tell him that we enjoyed time with him."

"We will," she smiled. She hugged us both. "I hope our kids end up to be as wonderful as you two."

"Safe travels," I nodded with a smile as we said our goodbyes.

Seifer and I went back to our room to change into our swimsuits before going to the hot tub. Luckily, we were the only ones. I cozied up next to him as we listened to the seagulls call out to each other.

"You're really good with kids. Do you have any siblings?" I asked leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I'm an only kid," he replied.

"Where did you learn to be so amazing with Danny?"

I heard him take a deep breath. "I just know how kids deserve to be treated."

I snuggled up closer to Seifer. I could hear his heart beating in his chest. My feelings for him overwhelmed my mind. It was only two months but I felt something I had only ever experienced with one other person. My heart was doing back flips for this guy and I wish I could give enough reason to say it out loud without scaring him away. I bit my lip knowing it'd be said sooner or later. I just hoped it'd be the right time when I did say it.

The next morning, Seifer and I got ready to leave for our next destination. I opened the door to our room to see a note with a small toy train on top of it. I leaned down to pick it up.

_Thank you for everything. We wish you all the luck in the world. - Rinoa, Squall, and the kids. _

A small light house necklace was placed inside. As I held it, I looked up to see the sweet family had already left. I wish I could have thanked them. Seifer so looked pleased as I handed him Danny's gift. He placed it on his dashboard as we headed on our way.

A couple of hours later, we arrived in Cloud City. The air was colder than in Destiny City. Richard drove through the busy streets along the bay. Eventually we pulled up to a large brick hotel. The Argonaut Boutique Hotel. It was right on Fisherman's Wharf.

"Oh, wow," I said amazed as we walked into the fisherman style hotel.

"It's neat, huh," Seifer said.

I nodded, still astonished. The bellhop led us to our room. I stepped inside first. It was a cute redbrick style bedroom with a kingsized bed and a bay-themed decor. There was something on the bed that caught my attention. Right in front of the pillows were roses, a box of chocolates, and a note. I picked up the white card.

_Kairi, Happy Birthday. I hope this vacation is everything you hoped for. Seifer. _

I turned to look at him. He was smiling just a few inches away. "Happy early birthday, Kairi."

My heart exploded with joy as I leapt into his arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome," he laughed as he kissed me. "Today and the next are all yours. We can do whatever you want. then you can decide where we go from here."

"Really?" I asked eagerly. There was so much I wanted to do. There was the pier, the zoo, museums, ferry rides, site seeing. And where to go after Cloud City? We had five more days. Maybe Lake Sapphire which was four hours away? Horizon Cove, the capital of Destiny Island?

"I have one more surprise." He reached into his bag. He pulled out a plane ticket and handed it to me.

I read the destination. "Radiant Garden?" I asked surprised.

He nodded. "To go to Sora's graduation in a few weeks."

I couldn't believe it. He remembered and on top of it, he bought me a ticket. "Are you coming with me?"

"I want you to be able to go. If I went, I think it'd be kind of weird," Seifer replied. It was true. Boyfriend and ex-boyfriend's graduation wasn't super ideal.

I sighed but gratefully. "Thank you so much. I can't even imagine how much you've spent on me this week alone."

His hand cupped my chin. "You're worth it." I knew so clearly what my feelings were for him.

We got situated in our room before we went to Fisherman's Wharf for an early dinner and to site see the pier. I had texted my mom and Namine all the details of Seifer's trip so far. I just couldn't believe how lucky I was.

Back at the hotel, our kissing led to more. My body couldn't resist how sexy and special he made me feel. We randevued in bed for nearly and hour. I laid my head on his bare chest as he caressed my back after all the excitement finally was winding down.

"Can I tell you something without you judging me?" he asked after a while of silence. I almost laughed but instead smiled.

"How could I ever judge you?" I asked looking up at him.

His eyes seemed to have a spark to him. "I know we haven't been together that long and it seems early to have such strong emotions. I also know I have so much I haven't said to you but you're the only one who's made me feel this way in such a long time. You've never pressured me into talking about things I'm not ready to talk about. And for that, I want to tell you… I want to tell you that I love you."

My heart exploded with joy. I turned so I was on my stomach and facing him. I bit my lip excitedly, trying to hold out my squeal of pure happiness. "I love you, too, Seifer. I was wondering when the best time to say it was. I've been feeling the same way. Everything you are is so special and every time I'm with you, I feel more confident in my choices to be with you."

He leaned in to kiss me. "Thank you for being mine."

"Thank you," I kissed back.

Seifer got out of bed and nodded toward the bathroom. "Let's shower." I couldn't help but stare at his perfectly naked body.

"I'll be right in," I whispered seductively. He disappeared into the other room. I reached for my phone to tell Namine the great news. It was nearly eight at night. My phone started vibrating in my hand. I glanced at the name. Sora. It was strange for him to be calling me so late. Maybe it was an early Happy Birthday wish. He always insisted he'd be the first one and so far he held up to that commitment.

I pulled the covers up and answered. "Hello?" I said cautiously.

"Kairi," he replied quietly.

"Sora, are you okay?" I sat straighter realizing his tone of voice.

"I can't do it."

"Can't do what?"

"Propose to Aqua." It took me by surprise. I pressed the phone closer to my ear in concern.

"What, why?"

"Because of you."

My heart stopped. "Excuse me?"

"I'm still in love you."

**A/N**: (gasp!) that is all. :) So for those of you who know the Dear Diary Series, I updated! Finally, after nearly 3 years! Best part, I have the outline for the rest of the story started! So you know your part and I'll keep working on mine :)


	7. Young and Beautiful

**Chapter 7**- Young and Beautiful (Lana Del Rey)

There was no way I had heard that correctly. My fingers tightened on the sheets. "Sora, you can't be telling me this."

"It's true though."

I laugh-sighed as I fell back into the pillows. "God, Sora. You're in a year long relationship with someone who's so right for you. You have to stay with her. I'm happy with Seifer anyway. You and Aqua are great for each other."

He was quiet when he asked, "do you love him?" Oh, the timing.

I stared at the ceiling as I heard Seifer waiting for me in the shower. "Yes."

Sora hummed. "I'm glad you're happy, Kairi. You deserve it. I hope this won't effect our friendship. I'd hate to lose you." My heart was torn. Why couldn't he have told me all of this months before?

"You won't lose me," I answered.

"You're probably busy," Sora announced as he cleared his throat.

"Um, kind of." I looked at the bathroom door. "Well, I have to go. We'll talk later though, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course. We'll talk later," he repeated. "Hey Jess?"

"Hum?"

"Happy birthday." I could practically hear him smiling.

I smiled, too. "Thank you, Sora."

"Goodnight."

"Night," I whispered back. I set the phone down and sighed. What in the world was I going to do now?

x.o.x.o.

The next morning, Seifer took me to breakfast. We didn't talk about what Sora had said to me. I didn't even bring up the fact that he had called me. I didn't want what he had said to ruin every good thing going on. I also didn't want it to change Seifer's mind about sending me to go see Sora's graduate. I wanted to figure out his reasons for deciding last minute that he couldn't follow through with his plan to marry Aqua.

Seifer and I spent the day at the zoo and the pier. He occasionally asked me where I wanted to go once our time was up the following morning. I told him I had a few places in mind but it'd take me until tonight to really decide. It wasn't actually until we were looking at "Greetings From Cloud City" postcards in a gift shop that I finally made up my mind.

"What's Twilight Town like?"

Seifer paused as he reached for a little palm tree figurine. His brows furrowed before looking back at me. "Why do you ask?"

I ran my fingers along engraved seashells and shrugged. "I've never been."

"It's nothing specially, honestly."

"Can we go?"

He looked at me and sighed. "Why?"

"Well, I want to see it and my boyfriend's from there. I'd say it's pretty special."

"It's not," he said almost too fast.

I walked up to him and mustered up my saddest puppy-dog face. "Please, can we go? It's only an hour from here."

Seifer looked almost annoyed as he ran his hand through his shaggy hair. I could sense it was a sensitive subject and realized his home connection to his untouchable past. He had moved away for a reason and never spoke of it. He apparently had no intentions of ever returning- not matter the reason.

"I'm-I'm sorry." I shook my head as I stepped back noticing I was treading a deep river. "Never mind about Twilight Town. Let's go to Horizon Cove."

"Kairi," he rubbed his temples. I messed up and I was getting anxious. Everyone who attempted the path I was tiptoeing in became a ghost in Seifer's past. I couldn't dare risk it when I finally was seeing the real him.

"Forget what I said. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. Just," I swallowed nervously. My chest tightened making me more emotional. "Just don't leave me for asking."

His green eyes met mine. "Is it what you really want?"

I looked up at him surprised. "Of course I don't want you to leave me."

"No, not that. Do you really want to go to Twilight Town?"

I didn't answer right away. Of course I wanted to go but if it risked taking steps back in our relationship, I'd never dare. "Kind of… I'd never risk you for it though…"

Seifer sighed. "If you really want to, we can go."

My eyes lit up and my chest opened up. "Really?"

"Only because it's your birthday."

"I can't believe it! If it makes you uncomfortable though, we don't have to stay," I insisted. "Are you really sure about this?"

"Honestly," he answered. "No, but if I've been able to get this far with you, maybe it'll help me open up all the way. I did promise that I'd try."

I embraced him in a hug. He really was doing it and doing it all for me. "I love you."

He kissed the side of my head. "I love you, too."

The following morning we took our time to head out to our next destination even though I was anxiously urged deep down. To even catch a little glimpse of where Seifer came from would help me understand him a bit more. It wasn't a far drive to Twilight Town from Cloud City, so there wasn't much time for talking, besides, every time I glanced at him, he had a very serious face.

As we got closer, I realized how vast the land was with vineyards growing far and wide. I stared out in awe. The city was spread out and open. It wasn't nearly as street populated as Destiny City.

"Seifer, how could you ever want to leave this beautiful place?" I asked staring out of my window.

"I have my reasons." I didn't have to look at him to know he wasn't looking my way. It surprised me how much just being back in town bothered him. I almost regretted the suggestion.

My stomach began to growl. "Um, I'm hungry. Is there any good little places to eat near by? I'm sure you know of some." This time I looked at him as we drove.

He almost looked nervous as he merged to the next lane. "I actually happen to know a place." As we continued on, I examined his expressions. If only I knew what was going on in his mind.

We pulled up to a small brick restaurant; Hanks Creekside Restaurant. We climbed out of the car and walked inside. There were quite a few people inside. A hostess sat us near the corner. As I read over the menu, I saw Seifer looking around as if he were looking for someone.

"Are you expecting to see someone?" I asked looking behind me as well. Just then the waitress app read with her pen in hand.

"I'm Anastasia. Can I get you two something to drink?"

"I'll take a water," I smiled.

"Me too," Seifer nodded. As she bowed her head to leave, Seifer cleared his throat. "Um, is Rai here today?"

"Yeah, actually. Can I tell him who's asking?"

"Seifer." She nodded and went to the back. My stomach jumped in delight. I was going to meet someone Seifer knew.

"Who's Rai?" I asked smiling.

"An old friend of mine." He sighed nervously as he looked over the menu. His green eyes averted up past me. I turned to see a tall, very muscular guy walking toward us. His black hair was mostly buzzed. He squinted his eyes to get a better look.

"Seif, is that really you?" he asked. Seifer stood up.

"Yeah, Rai, it's actually me." Rai immediately bulldozed him into a hug. Seifer grinned as they separated.

"What are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you again! It's already been four years!" Four years? That was worse than I had thought. I only assumed a year since he had moved to Destiny City.

Seifer ran his fingers through his hair. "When are you off today? Maybe we can come by and talk."

"We?" Rai asked. His brown eyes met mine.

"Rai, this is my girlfriend, Kairi," Seifer said. "Kai, this is my best friend, Rai."

"Girlfriend?" Rai gasped. "Pleasure to meet you, Karii!"

"You too! I'm so glad to meet you," I grinned.

Rai looked back at Seifer. "I like this girl." I blushed. "I'm off in an hour if you want to follow me home." Seifer nodded and sat back down.

"Lunch is on me," Rai patted the table and walked away.

I smiled wide at Seifer who had gone back to reading his menu. "He's so nice."

He glanced up and smiled. He lightly massaged my hand. "He is. Now decide what you want. I know how you get when you're hungry." I was almost too excited to even eat. I finally decided on a burger and fries. Apparently Rai was an assistant manager on the side. He mainly worked on the golf course located on Bodega Bay which was where we were headed next.

The drive took forty minutes but I understood why it was so far once we arrived. Bodega Bay was a costal community located on a large golf course. The houses were large, envious homes with large windows and the greenest gardens.

We pulled up behind Rai who parked in front of a two story home with a wrap around balcony and porch, multilayered yard, three car garage, and even a pool mouse in the backyard. My mouth dropped open. "Rai lives here?" I asked staring at the breathtaking ocean view in front of the house.

Seifer put the car in park. "Actually, he's renting it from me. This is my house." He stepped out of the car, leaving me in surprise. I hurried out after him.

"Welcome home, buddy," Rai said presenting the house like a grand prize. The three of us walked up the stairs to the front door. Once inside, our voices seemed to echo in the extremely open layout. I stared at my scene, feeling totally out of my element. There was a 72 inch TV surrounded by two large couches facing the wall of windows that outlooked the ocean. Off to the side was a black grand piano. My footsteps echoed as I walked closer to examine.

"Do you play?" Rai asked.

My hand graced the smooth wood. "I wish," I replied.

"Maybe Seifer can teach you. He took lessons as a kid." I turned to see Rai nudge Seifer playfully. I smiled softly as I walked around the living room.

"Kai," Seifer said. "Why don't you check out the rest of the house while I catch up with Rai."

I nodded, but really wanted to just listen to their conversation. I headed down the halls and examined the surroundings. There were two living rooms; the second was attached to the kitchen dining room that had fully upgraded appliance. I headed up the spiral staircase to find a game room, three empty bedrooms, and finally the master bedroom that had the views of both the front yard and the backyard. Out by the pool, I could see Seifer and Rai talking.

I sat on the chair that was on the balcony facing the front and listened to the ocean crashing against the shore. So much had changed in forty eight hours. Seifer and I fell in love, he gave me the best birthday ever, Sora re-confessed his love for me, and I was now sitting in the home Seifer had left to do whatever he did before moving to Destiny City.

I pulled out my phone and pressed the call button. It rang a couple of times before the other end answered. "How's it going!" Namine asked excitedly. "The pictures I've seen so far are amazing."

"You'll never guess where I'm at," I replied. "Seifer's giant home in Twilight Town."

"He has a house in Twilight Town? I'm confused. Why does he have a house there?"

"He has his home from when he lived here. Apparently he's been renting it out to his best friend. Nam, this place is gorgeous!"

"What's Seifer's reaction to you being there?"

I sighed. "It's definitely different. His mood's changed since I asked him to take me here."

"Really? How's he different?"

"Just distant. Like he has a lot on his mind. It's making me curious." I rested my forehead in my palm. "I don't know if I'm being overly sensitive or just over thinking what he told me about being too curious."

Namine lightly chuckled. "Why would you be over sensitive silly?"

"Seifer told me he loved me the other night."

"What!" I had to pull the phone away from my ear. "He said it! Did you say it back?"

"Of course I did."

"Did you mean it?" she asked cautiously.

"Of course I meant it."

"Then I don't understand. What's the problem?"

I started ahead feeling the cool breeze. "Sora called and told me he loved me the same night."

"What!" she yelled again. "Kairi! I thought he was dating Aqua?"

"Worse, he was planning on asking her to marry him on their anniversary later this month. He told me he couldn't do it because he's still in love with me." My heart was starting to be torn.

"Kai," she answered quietly. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him I was happy with Seifer and we'd talk about it later."

"How do you really feel?"

"What?"

"Come on. I've known you for years. What are you really feeling?"

I wish I knew myself. "I was hoping coming here would help me get to know Seifer. He even said he was willing to try. I want to know but I don't want to push him away. It's a lose lose situation."

"Did you tell Seifer about Sora?"

"No," I sighed feeling guilty. "I couldn't let it ruin my trip. Plus, Seifer bought me plane tickets to go see Sora for his graduation. He's not coming, but I'm kind of hoping I can figure out what's really going on in Sora's head."

"Oh Kai," Namine replied quietly. "What are you hoping to happen?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and stood up. "I'm hoping my heart doesn't get broken."

"Me too," she said back. I heard a knock behind me. I turned to see Seifer leaning against the doorframe.

"Namine, I gotta go. I'll call you later," I said. We said our goodbyes and I tucked my phone away.

"Hey beautiful," Seifer said tilting his head. I smiled softly. "What do you think of the house?"

"It's amazing. I can't believe it's yours."

"Rai says we can stay here if you want to."

I looked up at him. "Do you want to?"

"If you do." I had a sudden flash back of Sora and me in the living room at his parents house. He was holding his acceptance letter asking me if he thought it was the right thing for him to go.

"Please don't make me choose," I whispered closing my eyes from the flashback. I didn't realize that I had said it as I pictured Sora smiling at me sweetly, holding up his letter while holding my hand.

Seifer stepped closer with a concerned looked. "Are you okay?"

I put my hand on my chest to calm the sudden realization of my deepest thoughts. "Yeah. Yes. Sorry. I want to stay here." His hand cupped my cheek and I leaned into it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" His voice was calm and comforting. I looked up and smiled.

"With you, yes," I answered actually feeling closer to him. Seifer was the person I was going to pick. I could feel it. Remembering my time with Sora, I realized we parted for a reason. It was the end and I was moving on and working on it with Seifer.

"I love you, Kairi," he smiled kissing me.

"I love you, too, Seifer." We hung out by the pool the rest of the day while Rai went to his second job. It wasn't hard to fall asleep in the giant bed of the master bedroom that night. Apparently Rai stayed in one of the spare rooms because he always saw the master as Seifer's.

I was drying my hair in the bathroom in just a towel the following morning when Seifer came in wearing a leather jacket and jeans. He came in and kissed my neck as he held me from behind.

"I just showered," I laughed.

He grinned. "Why would that stop us?" I started to squirm as he tugged lightly on my towel. "Hurry and get ready. I want to take you somewhere special." He winked and disappeared from the room.

I quickly finished getting ready and met Seifer and Rai downstairs. Rai handed Seifer some keys and sent us on our way. "Where are we going?" I asked excitedly in the car.

"It's a surprise," he replied. Just ten minutes later, we pulled up to a marina loaded with boats. He led me down a long dock off to the side once we parked. I was getting overly thrilled staring a the various sea vessels. "Kai, welcome aboard The Sunrise!" he finally said pointing to the large red and white sailboat in front of us.

I jumped up happily, "you rented a boat for us?"

He laughed, "it's my boat."

"Wait, wait, wait, you own a house and a boat?" He helped me onto the deck. "How do you have all this money? I don't understand why you'd leave this for an apartment and bar tending job in Destiny City. Are you some sort of drug dealer looking for a hideout?"

He let out a hallow laugh and untied from the dock. "Never in a million years would I ever do such a fucked up thing." He apparently was passionate about being anti-drug.

"Well, that's good," I replied walking over to the steering wheel.

"My stepdad owned a vineyard," he finally answered. It caught me off guard. Family? He actually said something about his family.

I watched him tie up the rope and tie off the ledge of the pier as we drifted toward the ocean. The breeze was cool against my face and the mist cooled off my legs. Seifer finally stood up and took the wheel.

"Do you still have the vineyard?" I asked.

"No, I sold it." He didn't say more even though I hoped to get a little more information. I didn't press the matter anymore. Since we had arrived, I already learned more than I had known in the four months we'd known each other.

We sailed along for about an hour in the comfort of the waves colliding against the boat. It was so spectacular. "You can go check out the inside," Seifer offered. I saw him pointing to the little door by the wheel.

"I didn't even know there was an inside." I walked over and lifted the hatch.

As I began my decent, Seifer peered down. "Rai stocked the mini fridge if you're hungry." I examined my surroundings. It was small, yet cozy. There was a fridge and small appliances on one side, a couch and table in the middle, and two doors on the other end. I wandered over to check it out.

The door on the right was to a simple bathroom meant for freshening up. In front, the door led to a small bedroom. I walked in and looked around. The bed had some sheets on it and there were couple windows that looked out in both directions. As we slowed down, I noticed something catch the light of the ocean on the bedside table. I slowly picked it up.

It was a silver chained necklace with the letter 'X' hung next to a diamond ring. I held it up making it glisten in the sun even more. It was so alluring.

"There you are," Seifer said from behind, causing me to whip around with my hands behind my back. "Are you trying to insinuate something?" he winked and nodded his head toward the bed.

I laughed nervously, "no. I was just checking out the boat like you told me."

"Rai just called. He wants us to meet him at a cafe in an hour."

"Sounds good." I nodded. He smiled before going back outside. I looked at the necklace one more time before setting it back down.

I didn't mention my findings as we sailed back to shore and drove to where Rai wanted us to meet him. In fact, I hardly did much talking as I stared out the car window. I wanted to know about that ring. Once we arrived to the cafe, we met up with Rai in a booth. "Hey, how was sailing?"

"Man, I missed it," Seifer sighed happily.

"Figured you did," Rai laughed. "What'd you think Kairi?"

I smiled faintly. "It was great." I pictured the bedroom and the necklace. Maybe Rai knew. "How long have you two been friends?"

"Oh man," he sighed. "Forever. Since we were maybe seven?"

"Feels like eternity," Seifer agreed.

A polite cough interrupted us. We looked up to see a very pretty girl with raven black hair looking down at her apron pockets for her pen. "Hello, welcome to The Hole. My name is-"

"Xion?" Seifer gasped. Her bright blue eyes shot up and looked at him. I looked at Rai who tried to hide his surprise. I looked back at the waitress.

"Seifer?" It looked like she had seen a ghost.

**A/N**: Ah! Finally, a little spice is tossed their way! Review and maybe, just maybe I'll update soon.


	8. Honest

**Chapter 8**- Honest (The Neighbourhood)

I stared at what was happening right before my eyes. Both Xion and Seifer stared dumbfounded at each other while Rai glanced between them. Me, on the other hand, I felt even more like an outsider in this town looking into this awkward exchange.

"Xion, it's been a while," Rai finally said. He knew her too?

She cleared her throat and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, it really has…" Her eyes shifted back to Seifer.

"Nearly four years," Seifer said quietly. Her fingers shifted the ordering notepad in her book.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"Okay, you?" he replied.

She smiled faintly. "Me, too." Silence. I started to fidget my leg as part of me was growing impatient and the other part fearing what was really going on between them. Her eyes finally met mine. "Hello."

"Hi," I nearly whispered. Seifer snapped out of whatever trance he was in.

"Xion, this is Kairi. Kairi, Xion," he introduced us.

"Nice to meet you," Xion nodded. She looked oddly a lot like me. "Can I get you something to drink?" she finally asked.

"Water," I answered.

"Same," Rai and Seifer agreed. She nodded and disappeared to retrieve the drinks. Rai and Seifer exchanged looks. I turned to stare out the window while I tried not to let this reunion get to me. She must have returned because Seifer asked, "are you taking a break anytime soon?"

I turned to see her setting our waters down. She looked across the cafe at the clock above the door. "Um, well I can take one now…"

"Can we talk?" he said. I looked at him quickly.

"Hey, Kai, let's go sit over there." Rai pointed to a booth a few tables away. Seifer stood up without looking at me as I slid past him. My heart was starting to sink as I could feel the slow realization of him growing distant. Xion took off her apron and slid into the booth where Rai was sitting. I watched them as Rai guided me to our new seats. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Who is she?" I asked not taking my eyes off the mystery girl with my boyfriend.

"Oh, you don't know…" he sighed. "Xion is Seifer's ex-girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend?"

"Yeah, they dated for five years."

"Five years?" I stared at Rai surprised. "But, he told me his longest relationship was only three months."

"Three months?" Rai laughed. "Xion and him started dating when they were fresh out of high school at eighteen years old. She really helped him out of his traumatizing life, but I'm sure you know all about that."

I hummed to myself and replied, "yeah… of course." Xion knew him; of course she did. She was there when all of demons haunted him. She had access to his past while I was still fighting to see more.

A new waitress had arrived to take our order. Every now and again, I'd glance at Xion wondering if she'd ever get back to work, but it never happened. Rai and I ate lunch as the other two talked about whatever. The song that started playing over the radio wasn't helping my heart fall into the pit of my stomach. Xion and Seifer played out a cute cafe romance as the words about a teenage love played on. _We are teenage hearts/Forever young/We think we know it all but we don't/No we don't/And I heard you moved on, moved away/Somewhere down the coast is what they say/I think that's great/I, I am in love/So much in love/I am in love with you/You are afraid/You pushed me away/You are afraid you loved me too._ Listening became too much of a heart struggle.

I quickly stood up. "I want to go."

"What?" Rai stood up too.

"I need to go." I hoped Seifer could see me. I grabbed my things and walked out of the cafe.

"Kairi!" Rai called out to me. It was too late. I was already outside holding my arms to my body as I tried to hold back my tears. My boyfriend, who was supposedly in love with me, was with his ex-girlfriend of five years and had forgotten all about me. I gasped trying to catch my breath so I wouldn't make a scene.

_Patience, test my patience._

_If I made it too hard for you maybe you should've changed it._

"Kairi?" Seifer's voice whispered behind me. His hand cupped my shoulder. "You okay?"

_Say it, you should say it,_

_'Cause I'd say I was wrong just to make it fill all the spaces._

I held my composure and turned around with a faint smile. "I would like to go back to the house now." I walked away to the car without waiting for an answer. I climbed into the backseat and stared out the opposite window not wanting to get too emotional. I took a deep breath and waited for Seifer and Rai to come back. I felt selfish but then again I felt helpless; I needed explanation.

_Waiting, always waiting._

_If I gave you control would you say that we could've saved it? _

Seifer and Rai came back to the car soon after without saying a word to each other or myself. The next forty-minutes seemed to pass by in slow motion with no one talking. I couldn't understand how so much had changed in so little time and more of me regretted my decision to come here. Once we pulled up to the house, I jumped out and hurried to the front door. I waited slightly impatiently for someone to unlock the door. Rai managed to get to the door first and once he opened it, I bolted upstairs to the master bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. Just a moment later, I heard the door open and close behind me.

_I hope you find a way to be yourself someday,_

_In weakness or in strength,_

_Change can be amazing._

_So I pray for the best, I pray for the best for you._

"Hey," Seifer said quietly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I answered. He made his way toward me and kneeled.

"Tell me. You're extremely bad at hiding it."

I swallowed and finally made eye contact with him. "You know how awkward that was?"

"What do you mean?"

_I wish you could be honest, I wish you could be honest with me._

"You talking to your ex-girlfriend who you dated for a good length of time and never once told me about her or really told her who I was. It was embarrassing to ask Rai and him looking at me all surprised that I had no idea what was even happening." I stared at the ceiling and sighed before looking back. "That wasn't fair to me. Call me selfish but I think I at least deserve to know."

Seifer sighed and looked down at his hands before taking a seat next to me. I turned to face him. "Xion and I dated when we were eighteen."

_I wish you could be honest, I wish you could be honest with me._

"And dated for_ five years_. That's a lot longer than three months, Seifer. Why didn't you mention her?"

He scratched the back of my head. "Because we ended badly and because of that, I moved away."

I let out a low chuckle and rolled my eyes. "Are you kidding me? You're still being so vague! You promised me you'd work on being open and this is your opportunity. Haven't I proven myself enough that you can trust me? What else do I have to do to make you see that you have nothing to hide with me?" I was nearly in tears at this point.

"I-I can't say. Not yet. What happened between us still haunts me." Seifer stood up and spun away from me.

"That was three years ago!" I stood up, as well. "What are you hiding? What's so awful that you can't tell me?"

Chasing, always chasing dreams.

Why'd you stick around, why'd you stay with me?

Why'd you fake it?

"Kairi, stop," he whispered demandingly.

"Tell me!" Tears were starting to fall. "What, did you abuse her or something? Are you some sort of monster?"

"Kairi!" He spun around and grabbed my shoulders causing me to catch my breath in my throat and my heart to race. "Do you really think I'd do something so fucking sick? I would _never_ lay my hand on someone, no matter how mad they made me. You don't know me, so don't go making assumptions when you know I'm still working on being open."

I felt the frown growing as tears came out faster. "You're right. I don't know you. Tell me what makes it so hard to open up to me."

His hands dropped to his side and he stared me in the eye. "It's hard to trust people cause I never know when people are going to be around forever. I never know when they mean anything."

"So you don't believe that I love you?"

"Of course I do, but I still can't… open up when so much is holding me down."

_Hesitation is killing me too._

_But I couldn't save it, I couldn't save it._

"Let go of your past. You're working on your future," I pleaded. "The past is sculpting your future so make it something better."

"I can't," he said quietly. I looked down at the gap between us and realized it was more of a cavern at this point.

Slowly, I nodded and stepped to the side. "Okay."

_I hope you find a way to be yourself someday,_

_In weakness or in strength,_

_Change can be amazing._

_So I pray for the best, I pray for the best for you. _

"I'm sorry." Seifer walked to the door and looked back at me. "Just give me more time." I didn't say anything to him as he walked into the hallway. I sat on the bed and started to really cry. It took a good while for me to calm down long enough to pull my phone out and ask Namine and Roxas to come pick me up. I knew it'd be four hours until they'd arrive if they were able to even leave right away. Seifer and Rai didn't come up while I packed and distracted myself from going anywhere but the bedroom. I knew Seifer wouldn't be too thrilled to see me going but at this point, I needed to get away from my getaway. I couldn't sit around wondering what was on his mind the rest of this trip.

I finally fell asleep until Namine had texted me to let me know she had arrived outside about six hours later. It was nearly seven in the evening. I took one final look through the room to make sure I hadn't missed anything before making my way down the spiral staircase. Seifer and Rai were in the kitchen having a drink and talking. They made eye contact with me.

"Kairi? Why do you have your bag?" Seifer asked setting his drink down on the bar and walking toward me.

"I'm going back to Destiny City."

"Why?" He looked caught off guard.

"You know."

_I hope you find a way to be yourself someday,_

_In weakness or in strength,_

_Change can be amazing._

_So I pray for the best, I pray for the best for you. _

"Because of what happened? Kairi, I just need some time. You don't need to go. We still have three more days left until we go home. How are you leaving anyway?" Now he was starting to look panicked.

_I wish you could be honest, I wish you could be honest with me. _

"I asked Namine and Roxas to come pick me up. You'll get your time to think. I just won't be here to cloud it. If I can't make you think about everything out loud while being here in person then maybe being apart for a little while can help you." I was trying my hardest to stay strong because deep down I wanted to just hold him and have him beg me to stay.

_I wish you could be honest, I wish you could be honest with me. _

Seifer looked me up and down and frowned. "Let me help you." I caught the gasp in my throat as he reached for my bag. He led the way to the front door where I could see Roxas's car idling out front. Namine and him came running up. "Kai, are you okay?" Namine asked holding onto me.

_I wish you could be honest, I wish you could be honest with me. _

"Yeah, I just want to go home please," I said hugging her back. Roxas took my bag from Seifer and put it in his trunk. Namine and Roxas returned to the car and looked back at me as I faced Seifer. "I'll see you when you get back to town."

_I wish you could be honest, I wish you could be honest with me. _

"Bye, Kairi," he said as he pulled me into a hug. He kissed my forehead and then pulled away without looking at me. I couldn't bare to look at him either as the tears started to blur my vision. I got into the backseat of Roxas's car.

_I wish you could be honest, I wish you could be honest with me. _

"Ready?" Roxas asked. I nodded in reply. As we pulled away from the giant house Seifer had, I realized I was also pulling away part of me that was still attached to the connection we had built together since we first met back in December. Things wouldn't be the same the next time we would meet up and I knew it.

Every once in a while I'd look up to see either Namine or Roxas checking up on me through their rearview mirrors. Once we made eye contact, I would immediately look out my window. I didn't want the pity or the worry they were investing in me. I didn't want to feel abandoned but honestly I felt it so much that I wanted to roll down the window and scream. It was late though and I'm sure anyone who drove by would probably think I was being kidnapped.

I thought of Seifer and how wonderful he made me feel since our first kiss. We were strangers though and it seemed nothing changed. Broken- both of us- but I, at least, let him in where as he- he couldn't bare to relive the pain drawn deep within his past. Seifer was damaged from Xion but what or how, I'll never quite know. He was breaking my heart the way she broke his and he didn't even make the connection. Tears filled the rim of my eyes- threatening to fall. He was making me one of his statistics- a three month fling. What was worse was that we hadn't even made it to the third month. He claimed he loved me.

The tears fell and I wiped them away angrily. Maybe we jumped in too soon. Maybe this was karma for feeling so selfish about Sora. Maybe I wasn't meant to be in a relationship. Seifer made me feel helpless. How dare he.

x.o.x.o.

When we got home, it was eleven at night. Roxas brought my things to my room while Namine held my hand. "Thank you for coming to get me," I said staring at my friends.

Namine rubbed my arm. "Anytime. You sure you're okay?"

I nodded and looked down. "I will be."

"Let us know if you need anything, Kai," Roxas said lightly patting my shoulder. I just smiled in reply. They turned to go into their room. I closed my own door and slid to the floor. I pulled out my phone and stared at the background. It was the picture of Seifer and me from our first date at the Discovery Center. It seemed like a hundred years ago that we went there and in all reality, it was only three months ago.

I went through my messages and blankly watched the names of people I've talked to as I scrolled down the list. I clicked on one of the names and began typing.

"No one knows the path they're on or what their future holds, but one thing is for certain, your past can make or break you. Always listen carefully to your heart because it's what's guiding your future. I really do hope you find what you're looking for out there and I pray that you find out who you really want to be. Just remember that change can be amazing."

_Send_.

I sighed and pressed the back of my head to the door. My surprise vacation was definitely full of surprises. Never did I think that I'd come home alone. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. My phone vibrated in my hand. I looked down to see a reply.

"I hope by you sending me that messages, you're telling me that you made it home safe."

Of course he didn't actually reply to the message.

"Yes, I'm home." I couldn't help but be bitter.

"I'll be home in a couple of days. Maybe we can talk then."

"Maybe. Goodnight."

"Night." Even through text, he was distant. Why did seeing Xion suddenly change his behavior around me? I needed to know the answers to all my questions but at this rate, I felt that hell would freeze over before I'd ever know. I looked back at the messages and began to type again.

"I miss you." I clutched my phone tightly and got up. I set my phone on the bedside table and changed into my pajamas. I wasn't exactly expecting a reply when I heard the phone vibrate from across the room. I hurried over to read the message.

"I miss you, too Kairi Kat."

x.o.x.o.

"You did what?" Namine exclaimed at the table the next morning.

I clutched my head. "Do you have to be so loud? I barely got sleep last night and I have a huge headache,"I groaned.

Namine got up and raided the cabinets. She came back with Advil and water. I gratefully took it from her. "Now tell me what in the world you were thinking telling Sora you missed him after having a fight with Seifer."

"We aren't fighting," I sighed pulling one leg onto the chair with me.

"You don't just call up your friend to come pick you up from a romantic vacation with your boyfriend four hours away if you aren't fighting," Namine tilted her head. "Then you don't say a word about it but you text your ex tat you miss him? What happened?"

I laid my head on my knee and hugged my leg. "I kind of sort of met his ex-girlfriend of five years."

"Five years?" Namine shouted. "How did that happen?"

"We went out for lunch yesterday and she just happened to be our waitress. You should have seen the way they looked at each other. He asked her to take a break so they would talk. Rai and I moved tables. I watched them talking but then this song about some long lost love came on and the lyrics were too perfect for their situation and I lost it. They needed up taking me home. I asked Seifer to explain what his past entitled, especially with a girl he dated so long but he refused to tell me."

"What's he hiding?" I watched Namine take a drink of her morning tea.

I shrugged. "He said he needed time, so I'm giving it to him."

"So… why'd you text Sora?"

I covered my face in shame and embarrassment. "I don't quite know and that's why I stayed up so late. I stared at the ceiling asking myself the same question."

"Do you still have feelings for him, Kai?" Namine set her cup down and stared at me.

"No, of course not," I replied shaking my head. "I always had and of course I was upset when him and Aqua became a thing but once Seifer came into the picture, it was easier to except that we were never going to get back together."

Namine tilted her head doubtfully. "Your feelings never left, did they?"

I swallowed. "I just told you-."

"You're bad at hiding things from me," she interrupted.

My mouth gaped open a bit. "What?"

"Kairi, I've known you for almost forever, I know when you're trying to fool yourself into believing something you really don't want to believe in. You still have feelings for Sora and you're reaching out to him because he re-confessed his love for you just before your falling out with Seifer."

"We didn't have a falling out," I sighed.

Namine pointed at me with her mouth curved into a smile, "ah, you didn't deny it! You _do_ have feelings for Sora!" I stared at her while I tried to figure it all out. Then the memory of Seifer in the hotel came to mind. I had pictured Sora, too. I clutched my head as my eyes widened.

"Oh my god. What have I done?" I gasped. "This is all such a bad idea going to see Sora. I should tell Seifer never mind. I can't go see him."

"Wait," Namine said reaching for my hand. "Go see him. He's still your friend, but maybe things will be different in person. Maybe you'll realize that you're better friends… or not. You'll never know and you'll just regret not seeing your best friend graduate college."

"He doesn't know I'm coming." I shook my head.

"But you do. Don't waste this opportunity being handed to you." I gripped her hand tighter and smiled.

"You're going to be a great mom."

Namine smiled and held her stomach. "Thank you."

The next couple of days I spent time helping my parents get settled in their new apartment. My mom tried questioning me on being home early but I insisted I was just homesick. My stomach twisted every time I pictured talking to Seifer. He was on his way home and he still didn't seem to change his attitude. I was truly dreading it.

"Where are you meeting Seifer?" Namine asked.

I was pacing around the living room. "He hasn't told me to meet him. He just said he left Twilight Town about three hours ago."

"Are you okay, Kai?" Roxas watched me closely.

"Ugh," I sighed running my fingers through my hair. "I'm just stressed."

"Kai…" Namine said wearily.

"I need a drink. I'm going to the Pocket." I grabbed my bag and keys.

Roxas stood up. "Want us to take you?"

I smiled politely. "I can do it. Thank you, though." I knew he wanted to help me but I didn't need to be monitored like a child.

Namine stood close to Roxas and held his hand. "Call if you need us." I smiled again and walked out the front door. I drove through town anxiously. Every once in a while, I would glance at my phone but it was pointless. I pulled up to the old bar and parked. A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I stared at the front door. With my phone in hand, I walked inside. The atmosphere was crisp and different. A few people were mingling with drinks in hand. I made my way to the bar and sat.

"Kairi, how are you dear?" Cid asked tapping the counter in front of me. "Wait a second, where's Seifer?" He scoped out the room.

"He's not back yet," I answered.

"Not back yet? Why are you here?"

"Uh," I sat up and sighed. "Long story."

Cid gave me a sympathetic half smile in response and walked away. A moment later he returned with a rum and coke- my usual. "On the house."

"Thank you," I whispered. I was so deep in thought as I ran my finger around the rim of the glass after taking a hefty drink that I didn't even notice Seifer come in. He was at the opposite end of the bar talking to Cid who glanced at me occasionally. I reached for my phone only to see that I still hadn't received a text. I watched him interact with a few people nearby only causing me to be more annoyed. I knew the alcohol contributed to my sudden change in mood.

"Hello." I texted him and watched from afar. Seifer pulled out his phone and read the message. Instead of replying, he slid his phone back into his pocket. _Are you kidding me?_ I stood up and made my way over to confront him. I tapped his shoulder causing him to whip around.

"Kairi? What are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"I could as you the same question. Why didn't you tell me when you got home?"

Seifer sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I wasn't ready to see you yet."

I wasn't expecting his response. I stepped back hesitantly. "What happened between us?"

"Let's go back to my place to talk." He reached out to me but I backed up more. "Please?" This was my chance to finally talk to him. I needed to do this. We needed to talk.

"I'll follow," I finally said. Seifer said his goodbye to Cid and we walked out in silence. Following Seifer to his apartment, the sky seemed to agree with my solum mood. Even though it was five in the afternoon, it was getting dark with the clouds blanketing the city. There was a little chill that nipped at my skin with the window rolled down. We pulled up to his apartment and walked inside without saying a word.

I stood in the middle of the living room and watched him toss his keys onto the table. He stood in front of me and sighed. We just looked at each other emotionless. I finally spoke. "How was Twilight Town?" He just shrugged. "Are we going to continue being awkward around each other because I can go home," I nearly whispered. I didn't want to leave because I wanted to be here talking to him. I wanted to see if there was something worth fighting for- especially with my uninvited feelings for Sora.

Seifer walked forward until he was just a few inches away. He leaned into me. "I love you," he said delicately into my ear. It immediately sent chills down my spine before his lips met mine. His kiss was deep and passionate and before I realized it, he had me in his arms with my legs wrapped around his waist. Seifer led me to the bedroom where he gently laid me on his bed and began to strip me of my clothes.

I was in a daze moving in unison with him for nearly forty-five minutes. I had forgotten every reason I was there. We laid in silence under the covers and nearly out of breath. Soon his breathing became low and steady. I looked over at him. His eyes were closed. "I'm so sorry… for everything…" he mumbled in his sleep. My heart skipped a beat. So much had happened and in such little time.

I grabbed Seifer's shirt and slipped it on before climbing out of bed. I sat in his chair that looked out his window. My mind was spinning. I loved Seifer, but so much separated us and yet so much separated Sora and me. I couldn't- I refused to be that girl lost in love between two guys.

I watched the rain leave trails on the window as the sunlight created a dim rainbow in the distance. It was close to twilight and I so badly wanted to dance in the pouring rain. I knew I needed to stay inside to take care of him because he needed me more now then ever. I glanced at him fast asleep in bed, his shaggy blonde hair pressed firm to his forehead, his light green eyes tightly shut. He needed this serenity. I stood up from the cozy chair beside the window, tugging the hem of his white t-shirt down to cover my nearly nude body. I slid under the covers in hopes of comforting him even more. His arm found its way around me and pulled me into him. I kissed his forehead gently before drifting off into my own wonderland.

**A/N**: Those songs are amazing. The one about a teenage love is called Teenage Hearts by All Star Weekend and the Honest by The Neighbourhood is great! It was made just for The Amazing Spiderman 2 and it just worked so perfectly for this story when I heard it. Go listen to it! And tell me what you think of course!


	9. Let Her Go

**Chapter 9**- Let Her Go (Passenger)

I woke up to my phone vibrating consistently. My hand blindly grasped the bedside table until I finally made contact. I squinted trying to see who was calling.

"Hello?" I answered sleepily.

"Kairi!" Namine yelled causing me to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Why are you shouting?" I asked.

"It's nine in the morning and you never came home or texted me!"

"I went home with Seifer," I said quietly realizing he was asleep next to me still.

"You could have told me!"

"I'm sorry," I said rubbing my tired eyes.

"You better tell me everything once you get home. I'm glad you're okay," Namine said finally calm.

"I will," I smiled. We hung up and I looked back at my sleeping boyfriend. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He began to stir and soon his eyes met mine. "Hi," I whispered.

"Hello," he said quietly with a hint of a smile. Seifer slowly sat up and looked at me then down at him. He sighed and pressed his hand to his forehead. "Are you still mad at me?"

I shook my head. "I'm not mad, just… lost."

"Lost?" he made eye contact with me again.

"I feel like I'm not in the same world as you. Going back to Twilight Town was like an alternate universe when I met the people of you past, especially since you never talked about them."

"Makes sense."

"Are you ready to talk yet?" I held my breath anticipating his answer. I didn't want to keep missing my chance but if I never asked I knew he'd never tell.

"I don't know."

I sighed in defeat once more. "Last night you said you were sorry for everything. I'm assumed you were ready."

He looked up and slid his hand down his face. "That… last night I had a dream. I was talking to Xion… it was from when I was there…"

My chest tightened. "Did you and Xion talk?"

"Actually, we did. It really made me think…"

"About about?" I looked at him curiously and cautiously.

"Relationships."

For some reason his statement made me feel sick to my stomach. . "What about relationships?"

"That everyone needs closure. And I've been thinking a lot about it…" Seifer fell quiet. My stomach knotted up and I felt my breath get caught in my chest. "I think you should go see Sora without having to worry about me."

My head became clouded and my heart felt fragile. I felt the hammer getting ready to make contact. "Are you breaking up with me?" I could barely ask the question.

"No. Not exactly. I just don't want to cloud your mind." I knew he was quoting me when I left him behind.

My voice felt trapped as I opened my mouth. "So what do you exactly mean?"

"When you go to Radiant Garden, try not to think of me. Get your closure or whatever you need while you're there. And no, I'm not breaking up with you."

"So we're going to take a break?"

"Basically. With no strings attached."

"Meaning…"

"Whatever happens there," he took a deep breath in. "happens." I began to stare blankly at the wall. My mind struggled to comprehend what he just said. Then my heart began to read between the lines. Did he think we were on a break when I left him alone with Xion? Did something happen between them after I left? My throat began to feel constricted and my heart rate began to beat faster. I was going into a near panic attack at the thought of him and Xion doing anything but talk. I started at Seifer and began to shake.

He narrowed his eyes in concur. "Kairi, are you okay?"

I tried to speak but nothing came out. I threw the covers off of me and hurried into my clothes. "Kairi!" Seifer said in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"I need to go," I finally managed to say. I ran out of the bedroom and finally out the front door with my things in hand. I rushed out of his apartment complex as fast as I could. It didn't take long for my emotions to finally catch up to me. I had to pull over to cry it out. I could barely see in front of me as I sobbed into my hands.

Seifer didn't say there was anything between Xion and him but the silence became deafening. Hearing him say I needed to figure out my closure or whatever with Sora and ignoring my relationship with Seifer was tearing me apart. Yes, I needed to figure out what my feelings were but what made him decide this when he talked to his ex-girlfriend? What happened to them? What closure- if any- went on while I was at home and they were hours away? I pounded my fists into my steering wheel.

I wasn't into being a conniving, payback is a bitch kind of person but maybe Seifer was pushing me away was reason enough to figure out what my feelings were without regret. I still felt lost. None of this was supposed to happen. I was supposed to beat his stereotypical relationship. The harder I tried, the more I became the girls who were in his past. Fui proved her statement right. I was just too damn curious. How stupid could I be.

My phone began to ring. I looked down to see Seifer's name. I ignored it only to receive a text right after.

"Are you okay? What the hell just happened?"

I gripped my phone in defeat and wiped away my tears. I refused to be that girl in Seifer's life. Namine and him were right, I needed to see Sora and figure out what I wanted. It was my turn to do what I felt was right. Maybe then I could decide what I need or who I needed. "I'm going to take you up on your offer. You're right. This will be good for us." I was going to show Seifer I could be the girl he needed and could trust. I loved him and I was going to prove it.

"Once you come back, we can really talk."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I love you, Seifer."

"I love you, too, Kairi."

x.o.x.o. "_You are what you love, not who loves you_" x.o.x.o.

The following week didn't seem to change. Seifer and I remained awkward and distance. My mind was all over the place and continued to go back and forth on being spiteful and determined. I really hoped my days in Radiant Garden would help me finger it all out.

"I hope we get it all figured out when you come home." Seifer stood in front of me with his hands in his pockets. I watched people in the airport walk along in their own world.

"Me too," I finally said looking at him.

"Stay safe. I'll see you when you get back." His voice was soft and tender. This was the moment I was dreading yet waiting for. Distance makes the heart grow fonder, they say.

"Bye," I managed to say.

"Goodbye, Kai." We didn't hug, let alone touch, as I made my way to my terminal. I looked back one last time and saw Seifer bow his head. Soon the crowd swallowed him from view.

The flight felt like a dream. It wasn't until I saw the huge city below me that I began to comprehend reality. I was alone in a new city and I really began to feel small. I didn't think my plans through. Seifer had provided me of the flight and the hotel but Radiant Garden was huge and I had no one to contact for Sora's surprise.

Walking through the airport I saw tons of families reuniting in hugs. That's when my plans started to form in my head. "Hello?" Mrs. Ikari said.

"Maryanne! Hi! I have a favor to ask…" I said finding a quiet corner.

"Kairi dear! I'm sorry but I'm in Radiant Gard-"

"Me too!" I said hoping she would help. "I'm here to surprise Sora! I was hoping to get a ride?"

"You're here?"

I nodded even though she couldn't see me. "Yeah. Is there anyway you can come pick me up?"

"I think I may have a ride for you," Maryanne agreed. "Let me get it figured out."

"Thank you so much," I sighed in relief. As we hung up, I felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I found a seat next to the luggage carousal. I texted my parents and Namine to let them know I was okay. I hovered over the messages between Seifer and me. I had to pretend he didn't exist but it was so hard to just forget someone so important to me.

"Aqua!" A voice called out causing me to shoot my head up. It was such a rare name that I needed to know who it belonged to. A family of a mom, dad, and little boy ran with their bags in hand toward the beautiful girl I had met on New Years. My stomach tightened anxiously. I watched her embrace her family.

Watching them reunite from a distance made me realize that Sora and I never finished our conversation. I didn't even know the outcome of him and Aqua and if they were together or not. I was here in the middle. His parents- I didn't even know if they knew and I was about to see them any moment. I covered my face with my hands.

I peered through my fingers to see Aqua and her family walking by. I tried to watch without them seeing me. Aqua had her arm wrapped around the shoulders of whom I assumed to be her little brother. She threw her head back and laughed at whatever they were talking about. I had forgotten how pretty she was and it was clear a lot of people agreed as they stared at her walking by. For a brief moment her blue eyes met mine. She didn't react more than smiling before looking forward again. I slowly released the air trapped in my lungs. Did she not recognize me?

I felt a tap on my shoulder causing me to nearly jump out of my skin. A tall, handsome young man with piercing aqua blue eyes looked down at me chuckling. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he smiled. I looked at this stranger in front of me and sat a little straighter.

"Um, it's okay," I replied.

He tilted his head curiously causing his long silver hair to fall to the side. "Are you Kairi?"

I retracted my head back a bit. "Um, yes… Do we know each other?"

He smiled back. "I know you." He extended his hand. "I'm Riku."

I slowly shook his hand. "Kairi, as you apparently know." Then it clicked. "Wait, you're Riku, Sora's friend?" He nodded and crossed his arms.

"So Sora's talked about me," he said pleased. Riku was Sora's best friend and dorm mate at University of Radiant Garden. They met freshman year and stuck together the whole time.

I smiled. "Yeah. He's said some good things."

Riku chuckled, "what a guy. So are you waiting for his parents to come get you?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"They sent me. I was already on this side of town running errands. They're with Sora and I hear this is a surprise."

I nodded. "Yeah. He has no clue."

Riku reached down and grabbed my luggage. "Oh, I believe it. Sora wouldn't have shut up about it if he was expecting you here." My heart fluttered.

I stood up and began to follow Riku. "Really? How do you know?"

"He talks about you all the time." I grinned to myself. "So what do you think of Radiant Garden so far?" he asked as soon as we stepped outside. It was loud and crowded. People walked tightly together and the people shifted along. I hurried to catch up to Riku and stood close.

"Um, different. It's definitely different," I answered squeezing through the waves of bodies coming at me. We mad it to the road where Riku waved down a cab. It was almost instant for the yellow car to pull up. "We're taking a cab?"

Riku put my bags in the trunk and opened the back door for me. "Of course. It's rare to drive in the city. Too many people, not enough space." We climbed in together and headed into the heart of Radiant Garden.

I watched out the window as we passed by all of the large buildings that seemed to reach endlessly toward the sky and the crowded sidewalks that went on for miles. It was such a culture shock to see more bodies and yellow cabs versus the open road and people on bikes. "So where are we going?"

"My parents house. Sora and his family are there." I was getting excited and nervous all at once. There was a change between Sora and me. I was determined to finally figure it all out.

We pulled up to a large two story house half an hour later. It was in a tucked away suburbia with clean cut grass, white picket fences, and fancy cars. My heart began to thump anxiously. Riku and I stepped outside into the fresh air. The cab driver helped us with my bags. Riku led the way to the front door and held his hand on the medal knob. "You ready?" he asked. I could only nod.

We stepped inside the long hallway. The smell of fresh baked goods consumed me. Voices echoed off the walls and then I heard his laugh sending chills down my spine. I was never this crazy when I'd anticipate seeing Sora. The only time I felt this insane was the first time we saw each other after he had moved away.

_Nearly Four Years Ago_

It had only been four months ago that Sora and I agreed it'd be best to be friends. Long distance was hard on both of us. Going from seeing each other everyday to talking barely a few times a week wasn't reasonable or fair to anyone. My heart raced at the thought of seeing his beautiful face in person again. I was pacing in my room with my books spread across my bed.

"Kai, you're supposed to be studying," Namine said tapping her pencil to her forehead and staring at a textbook in front of her.

I stopped to look out the window. "I can't, Sora will be here any minute."

Namine sat up and closed her book. "You have a test tomorrow." It was nearing the end of our first year of college and it was finals week. Namine and I were supposed to be studying for our Biology test.

"I can't concentrate," I answered glancing at my phone to see if I had a message.

"I can see that," I heard her say behind me. I turned to smile at her.

"Kairi!" my mom yelled from the living room. "Sora's is here!"

I tossed my phone into the pile of homework that was waiting to be done and rushed out of my room with Namine close behind. Sora and mom were hugging when we made eye contact. His blue eyes pierced its way to my heart making it flutter. "Hey Kairi Kat," he smiled. I could feel myself swooning.

"Hey Sora," I smiled back.

"Hey there Sora," Namine waved.

"'sup Nam." He made his way over to hug us both. Once he wrapped his arms around me, all my feelings collided with reality. He was here. His warmth, his cologne, his soft hair, and comforting body against me made me feel at home instantly. I never wanted to let go.

"I'm going to go Kai. Let me know when you want to study next," Namine said sliding toward the door. Thank god for best friends.

"I'll be in my room," my mom mentioned leaving Sora and me alone.

He stared at me with a small smiled. "What?" I asked touching my face.

He shook his head. "I've missed you."

I hummed happily, yet slightly embarrassed as I tucked some of my hair behind my ear. "I've missed you, too." We kept staring at each other. Seeing him as the handsome nineteen year old boy who was single was so bizarre from the nineteen year old boy who I had been with for the last few years. It was something new and almost exciting to be seeing him in this light and being able to flirt with him like we did when we first started feeling something between us. I bit my bottom lip at the thought of it.

"Don't do that," he chuckled looking away.

"Do what?"

He leaned in toward me. "Bit your lip. You know it drives me crazy."

I smirked and did it again a little more seductively. "Maybe that's the plan."

Sora grabbed me into him again and lightly brushed his lips against my ear making me tremble. "It's so hard not to love you."

I smiled and hugged him tighter. "I feel the same."

Riku nudged my arm and looked down at me. "You okay?"

I looked up at him in what probably looked like a fear stricken child going to school for the first time. I was excited and nervous and it was making me almost nauseous. "Yeah, I think so." He smiled and stepped into the entry way.

"I'm home!" he said expanding his arms out. "And I have a surprise!" he turned to look at me. I nodded taking a deep breath. I stood right next to him and smiled.

Sora's mouth dropped open. "Kairi?"

"Hi," I smiled stepping into the living room causing him to jump up. He walked up to me, put his hands on my arms and stared at me in awe as if he was seeing a ghost. His blue eyes trapped me like they always did.

"You're here…" he whispered before pulling me into a tight hug.

I laughed and hugged him back. "I am." There was a knock on the door causing Riku to turn and answer it. Sora pulled back and grinned at me.

"I can't believe you're really here." Sora looked at his parents and who I assumed to be Riku's parents. "Kairi's here."

Mr. and Mrs. Ikari laughed. "We know dear. We can see that," Maryanne smiled.

"Sora, Kairi!" Riku called from the front door. "We have a… visitor…" We looked at each other confused.

"Did you bring someone else?" he asked me. I shook my head. We stopped in the hall to see who was here. My heart sank and by Sora's reaction, his did too.

**A/N**: Yay for Riku finally making his appearance. You can't have a story without him, just saying. Anyway, who could be at the door? =O guess you'll just have to find out soon.


	10. Alone Together

**Chapter 10**- Alone Together (Fall Out Boy)

"Hello Sora," Aqua smiled stepping past Riku.

"Aqua," Sora replied walking toward her. "What are you doing here?"

She tucked her unique colored hair behind her ear and answered, "I came to see you. I remember you telling me you'd be here."

"I thought you were picking up your parents at the airport?"

"I did. When I was there I thought I saw Kairi." We made brief eye contact. "And I realized I did when I saw Riku pulling up as we were leaving."

I looked at Riku who shrugged and walked over to me. "Why did you come to see me?" Sora asked again.

Aqua stepped closer to him. "I wanted to talk."

I felt Riku's arm wrap around my shoulders. He bent down and quietly said to me, "let's leave them." I didn't want to but by the look of Aqua's face, she really wanted to. We walked back into the room where all the parents were.

"Who's here, dear?" A woman with blonde hair and eyes that matched Riku's asked.

"Aqua came to see Sora," Riku said. The parents looked at each other anxiously. Did they know something I didn't? "I'm going to show Kairi around." He lightly tugged on my arm to direct me. I glanced at the hall where Sora and Aqua were a moment ago but didn't see them. Riku began to give me a tour of his beautiful home but I just couldn't concentrate. As we went through each room, all I could think of was Aqua and Sora. I felt like I was living a reoccurring nightmare. First I intruded on Seifer and Xion and now it was them.

I hadn't even realized the tour had ended in Riku's room when he waved his hand in front of my face. I shook my head to snap out of my daze. "Hey, what's on your mind?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Sorry," I apologized.

He smiled lightly. "You're thinking about Aqua and Sora, huh?"

"How'd you know?" Was I that transparent?

Riku shrugged. "I saw the way you and Aqua looked at each other."

I walked over to the window and looked down to see Sora taking to the beauty queen. "So what's going on between them?" I looked back at Sora's best friend.

"I think it should be up to Sora to tell you. It's not my place." At least he was honest. "But I will tell you that I'm rooting for you." I knew I instantly gleamed with happiness causing him to chuckle. Even thought I wasn't technically single, hearing that made me giddy.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Let's go interact with the parents until Mr. Chick Magnet decides to come in." I laughed and followed him downstairs. Bill and Maryanne were talking animatedly with Riku's parents. Once we came back into the room, Sora's dad raised his hand, motioning us to join them.

"So Kairi, welcome to Radiant Garden! Where are you staying?" he asked.

"Um," I said pulling out my list with the address. "Fifth West Eighth Street?"

"The Marlton Hotel?" Riku's dad asked surprised. "How'd you manage to pay for that?"

"My…" well this was awkward. "friend did this as a late birthday present."

"What an awfully nice friend," his mom smiled. "That's one of the best hotels in the city."

"How long are you staying dear?" Maryanne asked.

"Four days." I looked back at Riku. "I should probably go check into my hotel."

"I can go with you," he offered standing up. I took his lead.

"It was nice meeting you. I'm sure I'll see you at graduation tomorrow."

"If you'd like a ride, let us know," Riku's mom offered.

"That'd be great. Thank you," I replied waving goodbye. Riku and I walked into the hall where he grabbed my bag for me. He was already on the phone with the cab company. "I can pay you back for all of these rides," I suggested once he hung up.

"Nah. A friend of Sora's is a friend of mine," he smiled. We opened the door to see Sora reaching for the handle.

"Where are you guys going?" he asked.

"I need to get to my hotel to check in," I said.

"Can I come?"

I tried not to laugh. "Well, of course." We all stood at the sidewalk where a taxi pulled up just a moment later. The three of us climbed in the back seat.

"Where's Aqua?" Riku asked once we were on our way.

"She needed to get back to her family," Sora answered while staring out the window. As we headed toward the hotel, I felt strangely calm and serene in the silence. For some reason, it was anything but awkward. My mind felt at ease sitting between my best friend and his best friend even with all the uncertainty lingering about going back home.

It was a while drive but we finally pulled up to the large building snuggled in between more. I stared in awe as Sora grabbed my things and Riku paid for the ride. "Got yourself a fancy hotel," Riku said looking up at the tall building.

"Apparently so," I agreed walking toward the spinning entrance.

"Welcome to The Marlton!" A girl behind the counter waved as we entered the lobby.

"Hi," I smiled, walking up to her. "I Have a reservation under Kairi Mizuno."

She began to type in my information as I handed her my I.D. "Great. You're in room 804, the queen size. Do you need any assistance to your room?" she asked handing me my I.D. and room card.

"I'm good, thanks."

"Just call the front desk if you need anything." We thanked her and headed through the elegant halls covered in historic paintings, hardwood floors, and chandlers. We remained silent the whole way up to my room.

I slid my key into the dark brass knob and opened the door. It wasn't an overly large room but it was beautifully decorated. A queen sized bed was lavished with a large white comforter with forest green accent pillows and a mahogany brown headboard. The dresser and nightstand matched. Dark burgundy window curtains framed a perfect view of the large park just behind a few buildings.

"Wow," I gasped looking at the view. Sora stood next to me, just barely making skin contact with his arm. I could feel the tingling sensation he normally gave me shoot up my spine.

"How'd you get this room?" he asked.

I hesitantly played with my hair. "Well, Seifer planned this trip for me."

"Where is he?" Sora looked at me. "Is he out?"

"No," I looked back at him. "He, uh, well he thought it'd be a good idea for me to come alone."

"That's strange," Riku said from across the room. "Letting you just travel all alone."

I shrugged. "He said it'd be better for me not to have my ex-boyfriend and current boyfriend together for my ex's celebration. Saying it out loud to you makes it sound so weird."

"Well, you're here now, so let's have some fun," Sora grinned excitedly causing me to laugh.

"Don't you need your beauty rest for graduation tomorrow?"

"Psh, sleep. Who needs it?"

"You," Riku and I said in unison.

"Woah," Sora said holding his hands up in front of him. "Barely met and you two are already saying the same thing."

"We both just know how cranky you get without sleep," Riku responded with a chuckle.

"Alright, alright."

"What time do I need to be at URG anyway?" I asked.

"My parents can come get you at nine," Riku said. "Ceremony starts at ten-thirty."

"Then tomorrow night there's a celebration at the park. It's going to be great," Sora pointed toward my view at the large green field huddled with trees.

"Sounds perfect." I tried to hide my yawn.

"Jetlag, huh?"

I nodded. "I didn't think I'd be this tired at seven pm."

"Well, we'll let you get some sleep," Riku said putting his hand on the door handle. "I'll meet you outside, Sora." He disappeared into the hall.

Luke looked at me and tucked his hands into his pockets. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," I tucked my hair over my shoulder. "So… about Aqua…"

"We're over." He said it so calm like it was just a normal statement. I couldn't lie though, I had to hide my smile.

"Oh? When did that happen?"

"Within a few days of me telling you I still loved you." I felt flustered hearing him say those words.

"Wh-what did you say to her? How'd she react?" I was genuinely curious. I could only imagine. It was hard when we broke up but for him to have feelings for another girl would have killed me.

He sat on the edge of my bed and ran his hands through his brown spiky hair. "Well, it was hard on her at first but we talked it out. Before I came along, her ex-boyfriend and her were together for as long as you and I had been together. I knew she still loved him. It was pretty obvious. Then I saw you with Seifer and then I realized I still loved you."

"Why'd she really want to see you today?"

"Wanted to see if I really did choose you." Our eyes met and my heart melted.

"Oh," I looked down at my hands.

Sora stood up and stretched. "I better not keep Riku waiting any longer. I'll see you tomorrow," he smiled goofily.

I smiled back. "Sounds great." He waved goodbye and slipped out of the room. I let myself fall onto my bed with a sigh. I couldn't believe I was in Radiant Garden- hundreds of miles away from home and the problems that cluttered my mind. It was so good being near Sora and it was anything but unfamiliar. Seifer's face lingered in the back of my mind but I knew there was no point in dwelling on a dead matter. He told me not to anyway. I lazily unpacked some of my things and changed into my pajamas. After watching some TV to ease my brain, I fell asleep.

The following morning I took my time getting ready. I brought my long brown dress and brown flip-flops for the ceremony. I curled my hair loosely and applied neutral colors for my make-up. As much as I tried to fight it, I knew my subconscious got the best of me to look as good as possible to impress Sora. Riku's parents picked me up as planned we drove just a few streets away to the University of Radiant Garden.

A good few hundreds of students were mingling around while friends and family found seats. I sat with both Riku's and Sora's parents. I knew by the sea of graduation caps and gowns that it'd be a few hours before we finished. I wondered what it would have been like to graduate from a university. By the time I graduated and the weekend came to walk for my diploma, I decided to go to Disneyland instead. They mailed me my diploma a couple months later.

Ten-thirty came and the president welcomed us on such a bright sunny day in May. Speeches were made by faculty, people of the community, and honor students. I couldn't deny how boring it was and I lost track of what was going on. A good hour had passed until they started announcing the degrees being given out to students.

Riku received his Bachelors in Business making me think about my Associates. I wonder what he planned to do with it after today. Sora was finally up to receive his Bachelors in Science. The stage was far from where we were but I felt his happiness radiating off the stage. I couldn't believe he finally did it.

Caps were tossed into the sky an hour later. The stadium erupted into cheers and claps signifying a new beginning to all of these new graduates. The crowds blended into an ocean of bodies as families began to search for their loved ones and I was one of them.

Excitement claimed my mind as I squeezed through people to find Sora. Between all of the strangers I passed I felt like it'd take forever to find him. It didn't though and it was a moment later that I saw him talking to some other graduates. It felt as cheesy as a movie but it felt like we were in slow motion as our eyes met.

"Sora!" I called out as I ran to him. Our bodies collided into a hug. We embraced as if it was the first time we'd seen each other in years. He lifted me off my feet as we spun in a circle. "Congratulations," I said into his shoulder.

He set me down and smiled. "Thank you Kairi Kat. I'm so glad you were here to see it."

"Me too," I replied. "I'm so happy for you."

He looked around and reached for my hand. "Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Let's be alone together," he insisted tugging me through some people. I didn't know what he had in mind as we meshed through the hoards of bodies and finally inside of the college. Our feet echoed in the empty halls toward the elevators.

"Where are we going?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"Up."

"Up?" I looked at Sora as he literally pointed up. I laughed as we rode passed the floors. "Obviously."

"On the roof," he smirked. We stopped at the third floor and he tugged me around the corner to the emergency door.

"Um, won't this go off?" I asked nervously pointing to the red bar.

"Nah," he said pushing the door open to reveal the stairs. He noticed my confused look. "I've done this a lot. Great acoustics up here."

He led me up the flight of stairs. "Acoustics? You play? Since when?"

"It was one of my electives. I play the acoustic guitar." As I watched him lead the way up to the hidden roof entrance. It amazed me that I never knew. He finally pushed the final door open to the outside. We could hear everyone below us. We walked to the railing and gazed down.

"Wow," I gasped realizing the view. I could even see the coastline. The waves crashing along the beach reminded me of home.

"Great, right?" He leaned into me.

"Amazing." I scanned the horizon. I never thought the large city would be this beautiful. Sora unzipped his black gown and stuck his hands in his black slacks. I could feel him staring at me. I slowly turned to see him half smiling. "What?"

"So why are you really here?"

"To see you graduate of course."

"But to come all the way here without Seifer is a little bizarre. What's going on between you two?"

He was too smart for his own good. "We're…"

"You can tell me." I could see in his eyes the hint of concern.

"On a break," I finished quietly.

"How do you feel about it?"

I shrugged. "Torn?"

"Honestly," I sighed. "He won't tell me his past. I finally met the ex that he was deeply connected to and by accident, too. Then, well, because of you."

"Me?" he laughed.

"You can't just tell me you love me and can't expect me to not say it back." It had all slipped out before I could catch the words. I tightened my grip on the railing.

Sora ran his fingers through his hair. "So you're telling me… you love me...?"

I bit my lip nervously then slowly raised my shoulders. "Yes?"

"You don't sound very confident."

"This is why I'm torn. I love both of you. Part of me feels like I should leave our connection in the past, that I can be a better person growing and helping Seifer. The other part of me fights to be with you. We've built so much together, but I can't do long distance. You're too good for me Sora. I don't have the ambition like you."

"Don't say that, Kai." Sora stood close to me and looked me dead in the eye. "You're everything I'd hope you'd be without you even trying. I love you for that reason. I'd never make you choose. Listen to your heart because it'll guide you in the right direction."

I tried to hide my small laugh. "It's funny, I said the same thing to Seifer when I left him in Twilight Town. Then he told me to come here with no strings attached. Whatever happens, happens."

He gently moved some hair away from my face that the light breeze was blowing around. "Just do what feels right, Kai. I know you will. For now, let's just let everything flow how it's supposed to. Let's be young and pretend nothing is confusing. We're in Radiant Garden, forget all of your troubles, okay?"

The optimistic boy I loved stood happily in front of me with his hand out. I laughed and put my hand in his. "Okay."

"Oh come on, I know you have more power behind that. Are we going to let it all go and just have fun?"

"Yeah."

"What was that?" he asked cupping his ear.

"Yeah!" I said a little bit louder.

"What?" he yelled.

"Yeah!" I shouted, hearing my voice echo over the courtyard. We both laughed as we ran toward the door again.

"Let's take on the city Kairi Kat. Just you and I!"

I cheered excitedly as we disappeared into the university. With Sora on a high, I couldn't help but be right there with him. We were going to dominate this time together without a care in the world. No ex or problem was going to stand in our way. I loved Sora and I was going to face that reality. I'd handle my issues when I got home but until then, Sora was who I was going to enjoy my time with. I was a troubled soul, didn't know where I was going with life, but starting today I was going to play pretend that everything is exactly how it should be. I was putting it all in fates hands.

**A/N**: Finally, the long awaited Sora and Kairi moments.


	11. Parallel

**Chapter 11**- Parallel (Heffron Drive)

Riku's parents ordered pizza to help satisfy our growling stomachs until the big party at the park. Some of his and Sora's classmates from music class were going to perform in celebration of graduating and everyone was welcome to come along.

We went to the park by the university to help set up. There were so many people moving chairs, tables, and lights around the park. "Does everyone here know each other?" I asked, following the line of people setting up chairs.

"In some way," Riku said behind me. "Everyone's been invited by someone from class." There were so many people that it almost seemed like the whole graduating class of 2014 was present.

"I've never seen so many people working together for something like this."

"What? People in Destiny City aren't as friendly?" Riku asked.

"They are," Sora said. "You'll see."

"You'll see?" I looked at them.

"Sora! Riku!" a voice called from across the way. We looked over to see Aqua waving. She had her hair curled, her make up perfected, and had on a white summer dress highlighting her tan.

"Hey, Aqua," Sora said when she finally walked up to us.

"Congratulations," she smiled.

"You too," Riku said.

Her blue eyes met mine. "Can we talk?"

"Me?" I pointed to myself making her nod. I looked back at the boys who shrugged. "Okay." She led me away toward the giant fountain where they were setting up the instruments and lights.

Aqua sat on the edge of and I joined her. "I wanted to just tell you to take care of Sora."

"What?" It caught me off guard to hear her say that.

"Sora really loves you, you know." I glanced over to see him looking our way. "When we were breaking up, I was pretty devastated. He told me that I needed to be with the person I loved. It was then that I realized he needed to do the same. It's you who he needs to be with."

"I never thought I'd have this conversation with you to be honest," I almost laughed.

She smiled. "Me either. I actually believed Sora was the one."

"You know he planned on asking you to marry him?" I looked at her.

Her hand pressed against her chest. "He did?"

I nodded. "He told me over spring break when he came home. It was kind of unnerving to hear it really. I always kind of pictured I'd marry him some day." It was the first time I had admitted it out loud.

"Are you still dating that bartender?"

"Kind of."

"Well, to me that sounds like it's time to move on."

I hummed to myself. "Maybe, but I was sent here for closure with Sora if it was needed."

"Maybe you need to realize you need closure with your boyfriend?"

I sighed, "maybe." Who would have ever guess us to have a hear to heart.

Aqua put her hand on my shoulder. "Only time will tell. Just enjoy it in the moment."

I nodded. "You're right. Thank you, Aqua."

"Of course. I hope whatever you end up doing, you're happy and Sora is too."

"Without a doubt," I grinned. She smiled as she pulled me into hug. I said goodbye and went back to where Sora and Riku were.

"What was that about?" Sora asked.

"Aqua just wanted to wish me luck."

"With what?"

"My decisions." I smiled looking at her as she talked to some people. "Let's get back to setting up this place." We continued to help for the next hour or so. It wasn't until twilight that all of the lights were hung and turned on. It lit up all of the trees like the night sky and signified that the festivities were about to begin. Everyone immediately cheered.

Guitar chords echoed through the park through hidden speakers. We looked over to see the illuminated fountain as the background to the band that was setting up in front of it. "Hello class of 2014!" A tall guy with brown hair called through his microphone. "Are you guys ready to celebrate?" The crowed went wild.

Soon an explosion of sound surrounded us as everyone started dancing. The rhythm vibrated deep inside. Sora grabbed my hand and started to twirl me around. I laughed as I spun around. It was such a relief to feel so carefree and not overwhelmed with my stupid thoughts.

Well over an hour had passed of dancing and singing. Riku, Sora, and I walked over to the refreshments table trying to catch our breath. I took a big drink of water. "So who's the singer?"

"Terra," Sora said taking a drink of his water. "That's Aqua's ex."

"Really?" I hummed looking at him. "You two were in music class together? Wasn't that awkward?"

"We're actually pretty good friends," Riku responded. The band's song came to an end earning it's credited applause.

"How's everyone's night so far?" Terra asked the crowd of fellow graduates. We all cheered in reply causing him to grin. "Well, my friend has a request to play a song we heard about a month ago. Please welcome up Sora Ikari!"

I turned to see Sora smiling at me. Riku began to head up toward the fountain. "Come on," Sora said taking my hand. I couldn't believe he was going to perform in front of all of these people. Not like he had an issues facing hundreds of people watching him since he was in sports all of his life. He let go of my hand as soon as we reached the front. Terra handed him an acoustic guitar. Everyone shared their excitement around me.

"Hello!" Sora said to the crowd of anxious listeners. Riku, Terra, and a few others set up behind him. "Like Terra said, I heard this song a while ago and I was determined to play it for someone special. Well, that someone happened to come and see me." He winked at me. I swear my blood pressure shot through the imaginary roof in my mind as I began to cheer like a fangirl. "This is for you, Kairi." My insides became a puddly mess as Sora began to play.

Counting stars, laying in the grass

Side by side, your head on my shoulder

We talk a lot about nothing much

With every breath we are getting closer

Parallel, in this universe

Do we light up our hearts just to watch them burn?

Parallel, I will cross the lines.

Cause maybe tonight… the stars align!

The stars align!

What if the one who was meant for you,

Was all along right in front of you

Just didn't see it, it was there all the time

Yeah, feel it tonight, yeah, the stars align

The stars align

I take the thoughts out of your mind

And put the pieces into my puzzle

Everything I wanna say about you

Is more than enough to write a novel

Parallel in this universe

Do we light up our hearts just to watch them burn?

Parallel, I will cross the lines.

Cause maybe tonight... the stars align

The stars align

What if the one who was meant for you,

Was all along right in front of you

Just didn't see it, it was there all the time

Yeah, feel it tonight, yeah, the stars align

I'd throw a rope around the moon,

And pull it close whatever it takes to be with you

Maybe tonight

Maybe tonight the stars align

The stars align!

What if the one who was meant for you,

Was all along right in front of you

Just didn't see it, it was there all the time

Yeah, feel it tonight, yeah, the stars align

The stars align

The stars align

I immediately started cheering happily with the rest of the crowd. He actually dedicated a song to me and sang it in front of everyone. Sora set down the guitar and smiled at me. I ran up and leapt into his arms.

"Sora, that was amazing," I said into his ear as I gripped him tightly. "I can't believe you did that for me."

He set me down and put his hand on my cheek. "I'm glad you liked it."

I grinned up at him. "Someone special, huh?" I laughed.

He pointed toward the crowd. "Oh, I was talking about another friend of mine named Kairi."

My mouth dropped open making him laugh. I backhanded his arm. "How rude!"

"You know I'm kidding," he smirked. "What do you wanna do now?"

Honestly I wanted to kiss him right then and there. My loyalty kept me in line, however. I grabbed both of his hands and tugged him into the sea of people. "I wanna dance." He laughed as we let the large class of 2014 swallow us into the night.

x.o.x.o.

The following morning I met up with Sora and Riku for a tour of the grand city known as Radiant Garden. They showed me street performers and subway side shows. We ate at the best corner side hotdog cart. It wasn't until late afternoon that Riku offered us some alone time and I found out a little surprise.

"You two spend some time together. I'll go organize my stuff at my parents," he said.

"But tomorrow's my last day in town. I'm leaving at three," I pouted at my new found friend. I was actually really enjoying his company. Three was definitely not a crowd when it came to us.

"We'll see him again," Sora said.

"It'll be like I never left," Riku smirked.

I eyed them suspiciously. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like you two aren't telling me something." I crossed my arms.

The boys looked at each other and grinned causing me to be even more curious about their little inside conversation. "We're moving to Destiny City in two weeks."

"What?" I exclaimed excited. "You're both coming?"

"Yep. I came for my degree and I got it," Luke said quite pleased with himself.

"I'm going to get away from this place. New scenery with a new road opening up sounds like a perfect opportunity to me," Riku added.

I clapped fast with a smile on my face. "I'm so happy!"

"See," Riku said putting his hand on my shoulder. "You'll see me again. Until tomorrow, Kairi." We waved Riku off as he disappeared in a cab. I turned to Sora.

"I can't believe you're actually coming home."

"Well, believe it," he winked.

"Let's go get drinks to celebrate!" I suggested. He reached for my hand and began to lead the way. I was going to be able to see him whenever I wanted or needed him. We were going to be the old group again and I couldn't wait…

As soon as we walked up to the door of the bar Sora led us to, my reality began to sink in. I maybe getting Sora back in Destiny City but he was returning to the life I was currently sharing with Seifer. Xion didn't live near us so they had the distance they needed for closure. I was closing the space between us. How was closure supposed to work on either Sora or Seifer if I'd see either of them at any time?

We sat down at the semi crowded bar. Sora ordered a bottle of beer and I ordered my rum and coke with only a splash of the soda. "Really celebrating hard, huh?" Lucas said.

I smiled weakly. "That's the only way." The bartender returned with our drinks. Sora and I toasted before taking a drink.

"Here's to everything good coming our way," he smiled. I quickly gulped what was left of my drink making my head feel instantly warm.

Nervously I waved my hand to the bartender. "Can I get a couple shots to celebrate this guys's graduation?"

"Shots?" Sora asked once the bartender went to retrieve them.

"Yeah," I smiled. "Come on, live a little. You just graduated." I immediately swallowed the devil's liquid as soon as it was in my hand. My mind, or what was good of it, knew I shouldn't continue. The other half egged me on. Sora sat next to me just watching while his shot sat next to his beer. "Are you not going to have yours?"

"Nah, I"m good with my beer," he said holding up the glass bottle.

"Fine," I pouted, reaching for his shot. "I'll have it." _Stupid girl_, I thought as the alcohol felt like fire going down my chest. I looked up feeling like such a light weight. This wasn't how I was supposed to handle all of this news. I refused to revert back to how this whole mess started. My overwhelming, pathetic thoughts became too much and I began to cry.

"Kairi," Sora leaned over with his hand on my arms. "Are you okay?"

I sniffled, trying so hard to hold it all in, but I couldn't lie or hide from the boy in front me. "Not really."

"Hey," he said softly, lifting my chin up with his hand. "You can tell me anything. You don't cry at random for nothing unless you have something on your mind." Our eyes met for a split second before I began sobbing. Sora reached into his pocket and set down a couple of twenties. He helped me off of my seat and walked me outside. He waved down a taxi that took us back to my hotel. We didn't talk the whole time we headed to my room. He just kept his arm around my shoulders and held me close.

He opened the door to my room. I walked over to my bed and immediately laid down. "Here," Sora offered to help me get under the covers.

He knelt down by my side and ran his fingers through my hair. "Thank you, Sora," I whispered.

A small smile appeared on his sweet face. "I'm always going to be here for you."

I reached for his hand. "Don't leave."

"I'll be right here." He stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed. I felt the bed lower under his weight and I heard the TV turn on. "Get some sleep," I heard him say. I closed my tired eyes and took a deep breath in. That's all I remembered for the night.

I woke up with a minor headache. It was pretty light in the room but the curtains kept the sun from blaring inside. I stretched a little and rolled onto my back. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a lump of comforter to my side with a mess of brown hair on the pillow. I sat up right in a sudden realization that Sora and I were in the same bed.

My rapid movement caused him to stir. He slowly turned over and faced me. His gorgeous blue eyes soon opened. A smile graced his face. "Hey there Kairi Kat," he said sleepily.

"Hi," I whispered. I looked down at me then over at him. "Um, so what happened last night?"

He glanced down then up at me. He let out a laugh as he sat up still wearing his clothes from yesterday. "I took care of you." I felt relieved. "I wouldn't do anything to you while you're wasted or in a relationship- on a break or not. I wouldn't ever put you in the situation."

"I'm so dumb for trying to drink my problems away. Last time I did that I ended up dating Seifer a month later. I need to control myself," I sighed.

"Hey." He put his hand on mine. "True, you probably shouldn't drink your problems away. I get it though. There's a lot going on and I'm probably not really helping you but don't stop being you. Do what you feel is right for yourself and not the rest of us. If in the end you end up with Seifer, then as long as you're happy, then I'm happy. No one's ever going to change the relationship we have together. I'd rather have you as a friend then lose you forever, Kairi."

He made it so hard not to love him. I snuggled up close to him and laid my head on his shoulder. "You're too good to me, Sora. I don't know what I'd do without you." I felt him kiss the top of my head. We watched TV in silence like that for an hour before I finally got ready and packed my things.

Riku met up with us at eleven thirty. I checked out of the hotel with them in tow. The two of them rode with me to the airport and we talked about all the fun there was in Destiny City waiting for them. I turned to face Sora and Riku at the security check point. "Thank you guys for everything. This vacation was everything I needed. I'm so happy to have you two in town soon."

"Can't wait either," Riku grinned. He leaned forward and hugged me. "It was nice to finally meet you."

"You, too," I agreed smiling up at him. I turned to Sora feeling happy yet sad. My decision still hadn't be determined and going back home was going to be hard. "Thank you for everything."

He grinned like a little kid. "Of course. Just remember to be happy."

I nodded with half a smile. "Will do." He wrapped his arms around me and gently squeezed.

"See you soon, Kai."

"I'll be waiting," I whispered. We pulled apart and I reached for my things. The boys watched me until we finally lost sight of each other behind the line forming around me. I sighed heavily as I walked through security and toward my cloudy future.

I kept myself occupied with a book that I bought from one of the airport shops while I flew back home. I knew Seifer was picking me up even though we hadn't talked. I wasn't looking forward to the awkward encounters he'd be greeting me with the moment we'd meet.

As I walked down the stairs of the closest airport to home, I sighed to myself in preparation to see my Blondie. I knew I had a lot to think about with Lucas coming back home in two weeks. I officially had myself a goal time of figuring out what I needed to do for myself.

Slowly the lower half of the airport came into view and that's when I saw him standing there. Seifer was dressed in a fitted black suit with a silver tie. He was holding a bouquet of roses and a sign with my name on it. As soon as our eyes met, his sweet smile graced his face. I slowly walked up to him in awe.

Seifer set the roses down on my bag, along with the sign. He embarrassed me in a warm hug. "I've missed you so much, Kairi." He pulled back to look me in the eye. "I'm so sorry for being such an asshole. I promise I'll make it up to you. I actually have something great planned for tomorrow." He was so excited. "I'm so glad to have you home."

"I'm glad to be home," I finally said. Only part of it was a lie. When he's in such a good mood, it was easy to remember how great it always in the beginning. Seifer took my things as I inhaled the scent of the roses.

"Let's go home," he smiled taking my hand.

**A/N**: I kind of went through editing a little fast cause I'm headed to Disney World in the morning and I really wanted to update before I got on the plane. I absolutely love the song and I knew it'd be perfect for this story. So Sora's coming home and Seifer's finally turning his mood around. Guess you guys will just have to keep reading to find out what happens! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and messages so far. They're quite wonderful.


	12. My Fault

**Chapter 12**- My Fault (Imagine Dragons)

The whole drive home, Seifer held my hand and sang along, happily, to the radio. I hadn't experienced this side of him in quite a few weeks. My mind was swirling with confusion. What the heck happened while I was gone?

We didn't talk much which I preferred anyway. I didn't want my memories of Radiant Garden to be tainted with my dilemmas here at home with Seifer. Instead, I sang along with him until we arrived to my apartment.

"Let's go on a drive tomorrow," he suggested as he helped me with my bags.

I smiled as I slung my backpack over my shoulder. "I work tomorrow."

"After," he insisted. We began to head up the stairs to my front door.

"So eager," I replied once we reached the top stair.

"Can you blame me?" He leaned his blond head to the side. "I haven't seen you in almost a week and it's not like when we saw each other last we were on the greatest of terms. I've missed you and I couldn't stop thinking about you the entire time." I didn't know what to say, but he wasn't done there. "Plus, we could use some good times together. Especially with you returning to work tomorrow. I know how much you hate your job."

I sighed. "You're right. Okay. We can go on that drive."

"Great," he grinned like a little kid. I unlocked the front door to my empty apartment. Namine and Roxas must have been at work still. Seifer followed me to my room. He set my luggage down by the door and handed me my flowers.

I examined his attire. "So what made you want to dress up so fancy?"

He casually ran his hands down each sleeve. "I wanted to look good for your arrival." Seifer smirked and ran his fingers through his golden locks. "Did it work?"

I could feel myself blush with his flirtatious question. "Maybe…" He walked up to me and reached for my roses to set them on my bed. He ran his fingers through my hair and ran his other fingers along the side of my neck. His face was close to mine. Seifer began to kiss the nape of my neck. His warm breath sent shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes in anticipation of his next move. I felt his lips caress my but not enough to make it a kiss. I parted my lips lightly to welcome one.

Seifer stepped back with his arms crossed and smile on his face. "Did that change your maybe to a yes?"

My jaw dropped. I slapped his arm. "You're a jerk." He laughed. I grabbed my flowers. "I'm going to put these in water."

Seifer followed me into the kitchen. "Still didn't answer."

I eyed him as I began to fill up the vase and trim the stems. "Yes."

"Good," he smiled satisfied. "My job here is done."

"Are you leaving?" I asked as he stepped toward the door.

"I've got to make some arrangements for tomorrow."

"What in the world do you have up your sleeves?"

He walked over to me and kissed me. "You'll just have to wait and see. I'll pick you up tomorrow." All I could do was smile as he disappeared outside. I was hoping this was a step in a new direction because seeing him like this made me miss him more than I thought.

Namine and Roxas came home later that night and asked me all about seeing Sora. They seemed a little nervous about Seifer and him being so close with me on the fence. I couldn't agree more. I was hoping these two weeks would help me more than confuse me, especially since Seifer has no clue about Sora's return.

x.o.x.o.

The next day at work, a few of Sora's friends asked how he was and what his plans were with school being done. Even Larxene seemed interested for a while. As usual, her mood flipped like a switch after I told her all I could about her old star employee. She sent me to do cartridge clean up and complained almost every hour about me not being fast enough.

"Maybe because I don't work in this department," I said through clamped teeth.

"Maybe I should transfer you here," she said crossing her arms. "Now pick up the pace. I want those boxes emptied by the end of your shift." Larxene spun around and disappeared behind closed doors. I so badly wanted to chuck the cartridge in my hand at the back of her head. I looked down to see two more boxes full of about one hundred cartridges. I grumbled to myself dreading the next four hours.

I somehow managed to clear out the remaining boxes by the end of my shift. I hurried out of the store before having to face the evil being known as my boss. The whole ride home I debated on looking for another job because it definitely wasn't my ideal place of employment. Returning home, I changed into a pink summer dress perfectly ready for the late May evening I had planned with Seifer. I sent him a text to let him know I was waiting for him at home.

At I waited, I began to think of the pros and cons to my little boy dilemma. Sora is sweet and charming. He's seen all aspects of my life from very important moments like driving a car for the first time to the death of my grandmother a few years ago. He was my first on so many levels. My subconscious trapped my shoulder to remind me of him almost being engaged. Sora also got awkwardly jealous seeing me with someone else. Then again, Seifer really was the only other person I've ever dated other than him. He's never reacted that way with any other guy friend.

I sighed thinking about Seifer. He's obviously been through stuff. He's serious yet boldly carefree. He sees me as a young and full of inexperienced opportunities. He's caring yet stern. My drunken pathetic-ness didn't scare him off; it only intrigued him more. Then of course he has his deeply buried secrets that he promised to tell me about up on my arrival. I couldn't bare to bring it up tonight with him being so excited. I sighed.

"Knock knock," a voice behind my door said. Seifer soon appeared in my doorway.

"How'd you get in?" I asked surprised to see him.

"Roxas let me in." He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. I took a moment to admire him. His tall, muscular body looked calm and ready for any feat he'd come across. His shaggy blond hair was askew as if he'd just rolled out of bed. His piercing green eyes watched me closely. "You okay?"

I sighed with a smile. How could anyone not fall for this guy? "I'm great." I walked forward and held my hand out. "Let's go enjoy this evening you have planned." Secrets or not, he was still my boyfriend and I had my two weeks with him clear minded. He laced his fingers with mine and he led me to his car.

As I buckled myself in, he turned on his car, raising the volume to his stereo. _Classic_ was just getting ready to blare through his speakers. I looked over to see him wink before sliding on his dark sunglasses over his alluring eyes.

We began to just drive. We sang and danced with the windows down. He explored the streets with less traffic and unknown endings. It was so nice to feel like we were in our own world on roads less traveled- together. I felt like everything was being lifted off my shoulders the longer we drove.

Eventually he turned down the volume. "So how's work?"

"Ugh," I grumbled.

He let out a small chuckle. "That bad?"

I rolled my eyes just thinking about it. "Larxene is the worst. She had me cleaning printer cartridges for most of my shift. It's the most boring, god awful thing."

"Yuck," he said. He was quite for a moment before he spoke again. "What's your dream job?"

"At this point, anything is a dream job compared to this place. I thank Lucas for the job but it's definitely not the job he remembers."

Seifer remained quiet in thought. "What about working in a bar?"

I definitely wasn't expecting that. I glanced at him but he was staring straight ahead. "Um, well, I don't really know how to make drinks or anything like that. I haven't even been a waitress to be a server."

"Well that's easy to learn." I saw him glimpse at me through the side of his sunglasses. "You have a degree in business, right?"

"Associates, yes," I nodded. We started driving on more familiar streets. I began to realize we were heading toward The Pocket. "What are you getting at?"

"I think you should work at the bar." He finally looked at me. He was actually serious.

I let out a nervous laugh. "I wouldn't know what I'm doing. Plus, I don't think I could handle all the crazy drunks."

"I'd be there to help you with that." He smiled his perfect smile.

"What does my degree have to do with this?"

"You'll see." We continued on. I watched the ocean get closer as we drove toward The Pocket. It didn't seem too busy as we pulled up. Seifer took my hand once I stepped out of the car. With no words, he led me inside.

The air was fresh with the fans rotating above us. A few of the customers were playing pool while others were in small groups or playing on their phones. Seifer waved to a few regulars and to his fellow bartenders. He led me all the way to the swinging door to the back room. "Wait here." He disappeared behind it. I ran my hands down my arms and looked around. Richard returned just moments later with Sam trailing behind.

"Hi Cid," I smiled sweetly at the old man.

"Kairi, my girl, I have a proposition for you," he said getting straight to the point. "I want to retire and want you to be the assistant manager."

My mouth dropped open instantly. "Me?"

"Of course you!" He grumbled. "I hear you hate your job and why not use your talent of a college degree and do something better?"

My mind was swimming in thought. Not dissing anyone who works in a bar but I definitely didn't picture myself in this position. He was right though, I did have a degree and Staples had nothing to back it up for me. I cleared my throat. "But don't I have to interview for it?"

He crossed his arms. "Have you ever been convicted of a felony?"

I shook my head. "No."

"You're hired." It was really that simple to him. I looked at Seifer as sudden excitement coursed through my body. He grinned back.

"So if I'm the assistant and you're retiring, who's going to be the manager?" I looked at Seifer, half expecting him to answer or raise his hand.

"Well if you catch on fast, then maybe you," Cid said.

"Why not Seifer?"

I saw him shaking his blond head. "I tried but the dumb ass doesn't want it." Cid glared at him.

"Thanks for the compliment," Seifer huffed at him crossing his arms. "Anyway, Kairi, any questions?"

Too many. Why me? How fast am I expected to catch on? Will someone always be with me? My mental list went on. "When do I start?" I finally smiled.

"As soon as you're ready," Cid nodded with his half smile.

"Well, let's sign the paperwork," I nodded back. Confidence is key, right?"

"That-a-girl," the old man grinned, patting my back. "Let's get that ink going." He led the way to the back room. Seifer gave me two thumbs up as I wandered into the back. I couldn't help but beam with excitement.

Nearly half an hour and a half went by as I signed my life away into a new career supporting my college education. When I emerged from the dark storeroom, also known as the office, I saw Seifer sitting at the bar talking to this coworkers. His sea green eyes met my blue ones. "To our new assistant manager," he said raising his glass. The nearby workers did the same and smiled.

I laughed and bowed. "Thank you." My smile didn't fade as I walked into Seifer's arms.

He smirked. "I'm dating the boss lady."

"You better behave," I replied slyly.

"With you, it's hard." His lips met mine.

When he parted, I swooned. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Getting me the job."

"You're the one with the degree that you earned. It's all you."

"Well, thanks for guiding me."

Seifer laced his fingers with mine. "You deserve it." How lucky I am to be loved by him. We agreed to go back to his place to eat dinner and watch a movie. He made lasagna while I set up the living room for our night in. We talked about nothing while we ate and said nothing as we cuddled up to watch the movie. Eventually it was late enough to curl up for bed. He lent me an oversized shirt to sleep in.

"I'm sorry," he said after a while. We were both laying under the covers staring at each other in a comfortable silence.

"For what?" I asked furring my brows.

"It's all my fault for being so distant," he finally said. "I took a walk, or a lot of them, while you were gone. I shut down too often around you when anything was brought up about my past. I realized how much I needed you."

I didn't even realize I was holding my breath. I slowly let it out. "Now what?" I whispered.

"I want to be honest and open with you."

"Okay."

"It's going to take time to open up fully but I'm ready to at least start talking." He looked so nervous making him look young.

"You can tell me anything," I assured him, holding his hand.

"My parents were high school sweethearts. My dad was tall and blond with grey eyes and my mom was slender, light brown hair and green eyes. They had me two years after graduation. My dad was my hero and I knew I wanted to be just like him. He taught me how to sail, fish, play sports, and when he wasn't working, he did everything he could to spend time with my mom and me. He died when I was ten of a heart attack while working at the fishing docks." I felt my heart pause as he took a deep breath. "My mom became depressed. With my dad, use always did her hair, wore dresses, and did her make-up. She was so beautiful. But as soon as the depression hit, I barely saw her. She was either working or crying in her room. I felt so alone." He fell silent.

I tightened my grip to let him know I was still listening. "Then she met Tim at work. He was such a great guy to her. Slowly, she saw the sun more and after a year of seeing each other, they got married. Tim took us to old car shows because he had some of his own. They were his most prized possession- besides my mother."

"Where did he keep them?" I asked as I pictured the large house back in Twilight Town. I didn't remember seeing room for an old car collection.

"On the winery as part of the tour he offered." I forgotten about the winery.

"Is that where your mom met him?"

"She picked up a job as a book keeper a few months after my dad's death to help pay the bills. He was supportive and comforting when she would cry at work. Even after my mom found her happiness, I still felt alone. When it was the three of us, we felt almost like a family, but when Tim tried bonding with me, we just couldn't connect. I missed my dad too much. I was quiet and hardly talked to anyone at school."

"Except Ryuu?"

He smiled softly. "Right."

"He was your best friend."

"Since elementary school," he finished. "And when I was thirteen, I met Xion."

My chest constricted a bit hearing her name. "They were the only two who met my mom before she died of pancreatic cancer."

My eyes widened." You lost your mom and dad? Seifer…"

He took a deep breath. "Yeah, in just four years I lost both of my parents."

I felt heart broken imagining my poor fourteen year old Blondie, quiet, parentless, and nearly alone. Tears were fighting their way from deep within. "But you had Tim at least."

Seifer chuckled yet rolled his eyes. "I guess you could say that." I gave him a questioning look. He elaborated. "After my mom died, Tim took it hard. He turned to alcohol for comfort. She had left me everything her and my father had but since I wasn't old enough, Tim had to hold onto it until I was eighteen. The alcohol started to change him. He started to blame me for everything. He claimed my mom truly couldn't be happy with him because I never had a smile on my face since they had been together. Tim started threatening that I'd never see any of my inheritance." The atmosphere in the room felt a little colder. I put my hands on his lightly stubbled cheek. He closed his eyes for a moment in look of comfort.

His eyes opened slowly. "What ended up happening?" I asked quietly.

"Tim started beating me."

My insides fell and I suddenly felt nauseous. I could feel my lungs tightening just picturing it. "How? Why?" I could barely speak.

"He would punch me in the stomach or kick me. He'd throw empty bottles at me, sometimes shattering against me and cutting me. He threatened that if I told anyone or went to the police, he'd kill me and I wouldn't have anything left to remember my parents."

"Didn't Ryuu or Xion notice?"

He shook his head. "Tim was desecrate on where he left marks. If they noticed they probably didn't know how to react because they had seen a few of Tim's outbursts. I don't blame them for not bringing it up."

"So what happened? That bastard just beat you for years until you were finally old enough?"

"Tim's depression of my moms death got the best of him and he over dosed on pills and alcohol when I was seventeen." All this death at such a young age in just seven years made my heart wrench in sympathy for him.

"What happened to your inheritance? Where'd you go?"

"Ryuu's mom let me live with them until I was eighteen. Tim, in his prime of early marriage with my mother, left all of his belongings to her in his will. He must have forgotten. When he died, the small fortune in my parents name and all of Tim's belongings were given to me. He didn't have any family, so I ended up getting all of his classic cars and the winery without trouble. I didn't want anything to do with him, so I kept the house since my mom picked it out, and sold everything else that belonged to him. As you saw, Ryuu moved in.

I made sure I sold all of Tim's prized possessions first- his twenty classic cars. With all the money I accumulated, I put it away into savings to go to college. It was a weight off of my shoulders."

I was rendered speechless. He was beaten, lost his parents, step dad- who I'm sure he was thankful for- and a wealthy, college bound teenager at just eighteen. I didn't know any of it. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"That you had to go through all of that."

"It's nothing anyone could have changed. Fate has a funny connection with karma. I hope I've enlightened you some…"

I nodded. "You have. I'm sorry I made you have to relive all of that."

"Don't be. It was nice telling you. You're the first person who I've ever told. Even Ryuu and Xion don't know the full extent of it…." I felt our connection growing stronger. I couldn't believe I'm the only he's told. "So tell me all about Radiant Garden. Was it everything you expected?"

After all the information he enlightened me with, I had to tell him the truth about Sora's arrival. "Sora is moving back in two weeks…"

It was noticeable how the mood switched, but I think he didn't want me to notice. "I bet you're happy."

I smiled sadly. I didn't think this could get any harder. Seifer was finally opening up to me and soon Sora would be here. Neither of them are excepting to chose and at this point, it would almost be easier if someone gave me an ultimatum. Two sweet, loving men after my heart care enough to respect my decisions that were unclear, even to myself. I sighed then smiled again. "I'm happy I'm right here with you. I wish I could have met your parents."

"My parents would have loved you," he said kissing my forehead. "Let's get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow at Staples."

It was hard to sleep that night. All I could picture was my sweet, little Blondie, black and blue and miserable. I wish I could have saved him, but I knew someone did in the end- Xion. She saved him somehow and for that I'll secretly appreciate her. I stared at the ceiling thinking about how much has changed in the last few months. I had no idea what was going to happen next or what my mind was trying to decide. I could feel Seifer's warm body up against mine and I knew he needed me and trusted me with everything he shared. His back caught the light of the moon through the window. I saw a scar that was a few inches long making me wonder if that was a mark left by Tim's bottle throwing. My stomach twisted in agony as my hand gently caressed it. I knew he had more to say but what he said was enough to settle some uncertainty that itched at my mind. Seifer was a broken child with a sick history but he survived it and made the most of it and at this moment, he needed me to help guide him toward a brighter future. I hoped I could give it to him.

**A/N**: And finally we learn some stuff about Seifer. Some of you guessed right about part of his past after all. If only it were going to get easier.


End file.
